


The duty of one's heart

by Loginisalreadytaken



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Bard Simon, F/F, F/M, Humor, M/M, but they're tough don't worry, slightly angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-02-11 11:29:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 69,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12934329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loginisalreadytaken/pseuds/Loginisalreadytaken
Summary: Simon Lovelace is the heir to the throne. Raphael is a commoner. It didn't mattered back when their were children. It didn't...Simon Lewis is a bard who's thirsty for adventure and new songs to sing. But he never seems to stop looking for someone...





	1. Chapter 1

** Childhood and Dreams **

Simon Lovelace felt powerful at this moment. The wind blew, caughting itself in his hair and making his clothes float around him like an imageniry cape. On the top of his young age, the child felt powerful. The kindgom of his mother was spread out in front of him, the fiels, the forest and the tall castle where he was brought up. He was on the top of the world, defying gravity. A little wimper brought him back to reality and his the eyes meet the ones of the scared animal. The kitten gave a pathetic meowl and Simon felt his heart melt for it. He breathed in deeeply, not even blinking. He could do this. He didn't even spare a glance down, knowing perfectly it could make him loose his balance.

The wood cracked under his feet as he took a step forward.

« Don't worry kitty. » he kneeled and streched his hand, letting the cat sniffed it. « I ! The prince Lovelace will save you.

« Simon ?! »

The little prince looked down to see a familiar face. A round face, sun-kissed skin that showed that he worked outside and dark orbs gleaming dangerously. Simon had always been fascinated by these eyes. Since the day he had bumbep against this child while running away from his tutors.

« Raph ! Look at me ! » he waved on of his arm around, the kitten now nestled against his chest.. « Do you think I'm a great prince now ? »

The boy on the ground groaned and went back inside his house, calling his mama because this _IDIOT_ of a prince is on the roof. Again !

Raphael was 11, just one year older than him but he already had this serious face alduts have. By the way he had been scowlding at Simon, the little prince could see he was angry. Like a level of angry that made him think that staying on his roof wasn't so bad. He sighed scratching the cat behind his ears.He and Raphael couldn't always play together because the guards of the castle always dragged him back in his chambers and Raphael and his family needed to work to live.

Nevertheless, Simon always managed to find a way to meet the other boy and Raphael would let him sneak inside his house to play with him. Always with that serious scowl and rarely smiling at Simon's antics.

But when he did smile, nothing could make the prince's day brighter.

Simon always wished he could help and invite Raphael inside his own chambers but the castle was heavely garded and they never managed to slip through the doors.

His thougths were cut by the panicked voice of Guadalupe Santiago, the mother and master of the Santiago family.

« Pince Lovelace ! » Guadalupe gasped, rushing outside. She took her head between her hands when she saw him sitting up there. « W-when ?! H-how ?!

« Hello ! » he waved happily. « I'm being a hero ! I'm saving the cat ! »

« Raphael ! Get down ! » she hissed, grabbing her eldest son who was trying to join Simon and help him down. « I'm not letting you risking your life as well !

« Mama... » her son sighed. « I'll be fine, I climb in trees with Simon all the time.

« Not on my watch young man ! And you, my lord, will be in big trouble when Luke will come !

« No ! I'm getting down ! » Simon shuffled and started climbing down, still holding the kitten. « Don't tell Luke he'll be mad !

« Oh good Lord ! » Guadalupe lifted herself up to catch the little prince. « You'll be the death of me Simon Lovelace ! »

The little boy chuckled as he was put to the safe ground and showed his new friend at Raphael. The prince gave him a toothy smile, his chocolate eyes sparkling with joy.

« Look ! Look ! I saved him ! »

Raphael sniffed unimpressed. He crossed his arms and lifted one eyebrow, the beginning of a smirk on his lips.

« You do realized that he could have go down on his own ? It's not the first time he ends up there, he just want attention. »

Simon's smile disapeared for a second before it came back full force.

« Well ! It did certainly work very well ! » the cat purred loudly when the behind of his ears where scratched. « I'm going to call him... Paws.

« Seriously Si' ? Whiskers is a better name. » Raphael chuckled.

Guadalupe sighed and kneeled to be Simon's height.

« My Lord, you can't risk yourself like that. One day, there will be no one to help you and it could end badly.

« Ma'am Santiago, you mustn't worry. » he reached for her hand and gave it a quick squeeze. « It's not like Luke or Raphael will ever let me be in trouble.

« Speaking of the wolf... » Raphael mumbled, staring at the silhouette walking down their path.

Luke wasn't just a simple servant, he was the blacksmith of the castle, a complete warrior and the most kindest person Simon was lucky to know. The man never told him where he came from before ending in the Lovelace castle but he always knew so many stories about knights, faieries and even dragons ! The little prince loved spending time with him but he also hated that he always knew where he was. Seriously ! Even in the best hidding spot Luke would find him.

Luke arrived at the little house and bowed to the Santiago widow.

« Ma'am, Raphael. » he sighed and turned towards the last one who was trying to hide behind his friend. « Simon.

« Mmmmnothere... » he hid his face in the other boy's back who snickered soflty.

Luke rolled his eyes and went up to take his hand, gently. He knew that the prince didn't mean any harm.

« Simon, your mother is starting to get suspicious of your absence. You don't want her to worry, do you ?

« No... But I wanted to be with Raphael. » he gave a sad look to his friend.

Raphael looked conflicted, his eyes went to his mother to the prince before shaking his head.

« I'm needed here. I'll see you tomorrow, promise.

« Really ?

« Have I ever lied to you my Lord ? »

Simon blushed and accepted to follow Luke after that. He kept waving to the two commoners until they reach the earth path bringing him back to his home. Still holding onto the blacksmith's hand.

The cat in his arms struggle then slip out of his grip, dashing off in the fields. His black and white figure disapearing and leaving the prince with a little pout. Luke chuckled at the sight and ruffled the boy's hair, teasing him about his love for animals. Simon stuck his tongue out at that, feeling his mood lifting up again.

The castle was always full of servants running around. They never really paid attention to the prince, he was always slipping through their legs and they never were quick enough to catch him. If he wasn't trying to run outside he would always be talking, barely stopping to breath, about anthing that happens or humming one of the fool's song. His mother, Queen Elaine, hated when he would do this. He had to prepare himself to be a valuable heir to the throne, not to play with commoners of farmers.

Simon walked up the stairs bringing him to the entrance. He breathed in deeply and straightened his clothes, trying to rub out the dirt out of it.

« How do I look Luke ?

« Like a child who had run through the fields and had a cat in his arms, your Higness. »

Simon frowned at the formal tone. That was soemthing he didn't like : whenever Luke and him where with witnesses the blacksmtih would be formal and respectful. Not the friend that Simon cared about. He shrugged the feeling off. It wasn't his fault, it was his prince status.

As the door opened and he heard his mother calling him he wished he wasn't the heir to the throne.

 

 

« Simon ! Where are you ? » Rebecca called inside the royal chambers.

Supper went horribly wrong and her brother had left in tears. Rebecca couldn't stand to know her little brother was crying somewhere with no one to cheer him up.

She stopped a second, listening carefully and caught a little sniff behind one of the curtains. She trotted to the sound and pushed the draps, revealing a small form.

« Oh Simon...

« It's not fair. Raphael is my friend, he's not a nobody.

« You know she didn't mean that... She is just upset you don't make friends with other princes or diplomats. She doesn't mind...

« Great. My mother don't mind my best friend. That's just peechy.

« I'm sorry Simon but it's a fact. Your worlds are miles apart. You can't pretend that everything is the same, even Rapael knows it. »

Becca thought about all the times Raphael would lower his gaze, away from Simon when he wasn't looking. The eldest of the Santiago family had to deal with the glares and remarks when he walk side by side with the prince. He cared for Simon, that was a fact but...

« I need to see him. » Simon whispered. « I need to see Raphael, can you cover up for me ?

« Simon, you can't...

« Please ! Just this time. I'll never ask again, I'll be more duteful but just this night. »

His sister looked at him and kissed his cheek softly.

« Anything for you. But ask Luke to come with you. »

 

 

Luke suggested they go on horse-back. It would be faster and in the night, people won't see that the man was carrying child with him. The few lights of the villagers were fading and by the time they arrived to the Santiago household, there was only one light left in one of the bedrooms. Simon asked Luke to wait, promising it won't take long before climbing up to the window. He was a real monkey, like his mother would fondly say, and nothing could stop him from climbing trees or walls.

He lifted himself easily and narrowed his eyes to see though the dirty glass. He didn't even wait two seconds before that it opened and two hands pulled him inside. He stumbled into the arms of his friend and blushed at the proximity they had. Raphael wasn't a touchy-huggy person, unlike Simon who was a big hugger. He would always feel special when Raphael answered back a hug.

« Are you insane ?! » Raphael whispered-yelled, bringing him back to reality.

He closed the window and went to check that no one heard them. Simon blinked and got back up on his little legs.

« I-I didn't mean to...

« Do you realize how dangerous it is ? Coming here in the middle of the night ?! Anyone could kidnap you ! Hurt you ! You would hurt yourself, without anyone's help, knowing you. »

He stopped when he noticed the red eyes of his friends and his trembling lip. He slowly pushed the few strands of hair out of his face and asked :

« Are you okay ? Did something happen ? »

The prince sniffed and wrapped his arms around Raphael who jumped slightly in surprise. He cautiosly answered to the hug, rubbing his back.

« I won't be able to come and see you as much as I did. I'm sorry. » Simon's voice crack. « My mother... She only have me and Becca, she needs us to be good heirs and if I don't she....

« Hey, hey ! I understand Si. » Raphael pulled back to smiled at him. « It's your duties. Sure I'm happy you made time for me but we both knew it couldn't last.

« What ? Wait ! I'll still come to see you ! You're my best friend ! »

The prince pulled out the ring that hang around his neck. It was a simple silver band, but it was one of the few gifts his father had left for him. Raphael eyes widened and he shook his head.

« I can't accept this Simon ! It's your father's !

« I want you to have it. This. » he gently passed it around the boy's neck. « Is my promise of always being your friend. Even if I'm a prince, even if people say you don't deserve to be by my side. It's the proof they're wrong. »

He leaned and gave a kiss to his friend's cheek.

« I swear, I will never leave your side, Santiago. »

Raphael hands reached for the ring and smiled softly.

« So do I, Lovelace. I'll never leave you. »

 

 

 

 

_Four years later_

 

« Simon Lovelace ! Come back this instant ! »

Simon laughed and jumped down the stairs, rushing in the courtyard. Today was 'his' day! He was turning fourteen and he managed to trick his mother into letting him spend the day off. By the time she realize what she had said, he was already gone. He was young, he should be allowed to spend some time outside.

And by time outside it meant visiting Raphael in the forge. The rough iron of their weapons was very famous, thanks to Luke ! When he saw the popuarity of his work he had suggested to Raphael to work with him. In exchange he would gain a bit more money than if he worked in the fields and Luke also trained him in sword fight. Guadalupe was quite anxious about the last part but Simon had reassured her that it was just some male bonding between the two.

The prince turned on his feet and went inside Luke's work place. His friend, he wished he could call him father, was tidying up his tools and smiled when he saw the prince.

« Well, well, isn't it my little lord ?

« I'm growing up Luke. One day I'll catch up !

« Don't keep your hopes up. » he laughed. He rubbed his hands, trying to rub off the dirt and sweat to give a little hug to the boy. « Happy Birthday kid.

« Thanks ! » he squeezed back. « Is Raphael there ?

« He is. Still working on this dagger of his. »

Simon nodded and skipped deeper inside the forge. He was ready to sneak up on Raphael, try make him jump a little, and was meet with a one hell of a sight. The kind of sight that left him breathless.

Raphael was bare chest, sweat running down his arms and back because of the fire's heat. Simon stopped in his tracks, his eyes following the lines of sweat with a sudden fascination. Raphael's every gesture made his gleaming muscles move, the light of the flammes dancing across the skin. The hammer was hitting the metal regulary, making sparks fly, earning sometimes a grunt for the apprentice. He didn't notice the prince yet, his eyes narrowed in concentration on his task. Simon felt his throat dry and he nervously licked his lips.

« Oh my... » Simon whispered with a hoarse voice.

It wasn't the first time he had thought that Raphael was handsome but he usually managed to be more composed. He thanked the heating, meaning the blush on his cheek will be justifyed and tried to gulp down the dryness of his throat.

He cleared his throat, making Raphael turn towards him. His eyebrows raised in surprise.

« Oh, it's you. »

« Happy to see you too. » the prince sarcasticly said.

Raphael smiled sheepishly and plonged the red blade in the cold water, making it fume. He whiped his hands on his trousers and turned towards his friend.

« Sorry, I'm a bit tired. Also,  I thought your were going to be busy today. Isn't it your birthday ?

« It wouldn't be a birthday without you ! »

Raphael's eyes widened slightly before his smile turned soft. Simon went by his side, trying not to stare at the chest of his childhood friend and bumped their shoulder together.

He still remembered when they were kids how they went to swim in a nearby lake, running away from their parents to play all afternoon. Luke caught them running up and down, only in their pants, and had to drag them home, calling them wet pups.

Damn, Raphael sure got a lot more abs since.

« I'm sorry I won't be able to spent much time with you. Many guest will want to see the famous Garroway's Blades and I'm going to perform for them. » Raphael said, pulling back out his blade of the bucket.

« Really ? That's going to be great ! » Simon jumped excitely. « I'm going to cheer for you ! I should give you my colours, so that...

« Simon. » Raphael cut him, amused. « It's just a performance, not a real fight. And it's a Lady that should give her colors, not a prince. »

The prince Lovelace pouted but his smile quickly came back.

« I can't wait to see you nevertheless ! You're always training but you never let me look. We could train together sometimes ! I'm quite horrible at sword fight.

« And that's why I don't train with you. You're too distracting. And a value my life. » Raphael teased.

« Kids, you still there ? » Luke arrived, hands in his hips. « The first guests have arrived, we need to go on the training zone quickly. And Simon, » he turned to the prince « The Queen's been asking for you, to welcome the diplomats. »

Simon sighed but before leaving he did said one more time he will come to see Raphael's performing.

« Is your mother coming to see you as well ? It's been such a long time since I last saw her. »

The second he asked that, he knew he said someting wrong. Raphael eyes darkened and he snapped at him :

« She cannot come inside the castle's domain Simon. She would be kicked out if she tried because commoners aren't allowed ! »

Simon shrunk under the cold tone of his voice. Luke frowned at Raphael, giving him a silent warning but the prince was already nodding and fleeing the scene. He just had time hearing Luke saying  «  _It's not his fault Raphael ! Give the lad a break._ » before he was in the middle of the courtyard, servants barely giving him a glance.

 _Of course_ , he thought cursing himself. No every farmers or villagers were allowed to just barge inside the castle. It would be complicated to watch over all of them and the servants already had a lot to do. They could come to ask for an audience but then again, the rules were the rules and they had to wait for a long time before that the Queen could receive them. Why did I even ask ? _Raphael misses his family when he isn't there to take care of them._

Simon sighed and turned back, looking the black smoke seeping through the cheminy of the forge.

_I didn't even get a 'Happy Birthday' from him.._

He didn't have time to ponder more about it that his sister caught his arm to drag him at the entrance of their gardens. His mother, drapped in a deep blue, (color of their household) was standing proudly, sparing a quick glance to her son before sighing.

« I'm glad you here Simon. You just need to salute the most important then you are free to go. But please do try to be there for dinner. It would be embarassing that one of my heir is missing.

« Yes, my Queen. »

He smiled as she gently stroked his cheek. She was maybe severe but she was caring.

Finally the guests arrived, each one thanking the warm welcome then turning to congratulate the prince for entering into manhood.

Quickly the newcommers started to walk around the courtyard, some following the Queen inside the castle or others going to  watch the performance of their famous swords.

Simon managed to slip through the crowd to watch some of it. Seeing Raphael swing that sword was having the same effect that when he was watching him work at the forge. _Stop thinking like that ! He's your friend ! … Those moves though._

He was dreamingly looking at him when a knight jumped in the training space, mockingly nagging the blacksmith.

« I wonder if it's as good when it's wielded by a true warrior. » the man, who was all armoured up, pulled out his sword. « Let's try it. »

People started clapping and cheering at the prospect of a fight. Simon, on the contrary, felt his blood turn cold. The man was taller, better geared up and clearly didn't want to just 'test' the sword. Luke saw that and tried to calm things down but only managed to pull out a 'At first blood we'll stop.' from the man.

Simon wanted to climb inside and stop the fight. This was ridiculous, that nobleman probably had lived all his childhood with a sword in his hands. Raphael wasn't going to win.

The first attacks were quick and violent. The knight was trying to make Raphael back away to the end of the fight zone. The blacksmith had his jaw clenched, shielding himself, not being able to answner the hits. The noise attracted even more guests and Simon noticed the worried look of Becca when she recognized who were fighting.

 _Guadalupe is going to kill me if I don't do anything. And if Raphael gets hurt she also going to kill him._ Simon gulped and slipped inside the yard. Now... How is he going to stop these two fighters ? He wasn't used to yelling and he felt awkward in this place where he always just made a fool out of himself

His friend raised an eyebrow when he saw the prince woobling towards them. It was like something clicked and Raphael changed his foot balance to fight back. All the people were astonished that in a few steps this little commoner managed to push back the knight, nearly making him trip and litteraly showing more grace than the lord had.

When they were back in the middle of the arena Raphael smirked and with one, short, swift movement, gave a cut right under the cheekbone of the knight. Silence fell as the warrior touched the cut and saw blood on it. He could have hit him harder but these little drops of blood was enough to crush the pride of the nobleman.

« I win. » Raphael smiled and put his sword away.

He turned away and gave a big smile to Simon who was already ready to clap for him. Simon answered at the smile back with admiration. He hadn't notice how good Raphael had gotten but with a tutor like Luke what did he expect ? Before he could congratulate his friend the pirnce looked behind him and all colors drained from his face.

« BEHIND YOU ! » he screamed, making Raphael turned quickly.

The knob of the sword collided violently with the blacksmith's head who violently fell on the ground. His vision was blurry but he saw the silhouette of his adversary comming closer and lifting his blade above him.

 

« Enough ! _Enough !_  »

 

Simon jumped between the two without realizing what that meant. Raphael paled when he saw the other knight's sword swing down but the prince wasn't as helpless as he thought. He grabbed the fallen blade of his friend and stand fiercly against the lord.

The blades clashed together and Simon had to put a feet backwards, the strengh of the other man nearly making him fall over. But the moment of tension was short and the knight quickly jumped away.

«Prince Lovelace ! » whispers were rising all around them. The man was greatly embarassed, he had just attacked his host ! « I didn't mean to...

« The fight was over at the first blood. » the prince turned and offered his hand to Raphael, earning even more whispers and glares. «We don't need any more of it. And if I may say, hitting a man in the back isn't worthy of a knight.»

He handed the blade to his friend. Raphael wanting to thank him but it died in his throat when the hand of the prince settled on his cheek. Simon was looking at him with worry :

« You're okay ?

« I-I'm fine Simon. » he stuttered pushing the hand away, embarassed by the curious looks of the people around them.

The prince nodded before looking back at the lord who had turned red under embarassement.

« At least now, you know that these blades are worth your interest. » The prince said coldly.

« Ah, but the man wieilding the blade is the most imporant part of a knight. » a mocking voice rose from the crowd.

Simon blinked and tried to seek the owner of the voice. A man detached himself from the others, all in expensive cloths and rings on each fingers. He walked over and clapped at Raphael who was astonished by the situation. Simon frowned, he hadn't seen this man with the royal guests but the rich clothes he wore made him quite noticeable.

« Magnus Bane. What is your name young man ? » the newcommer asked, eyeing the commoner up and down.

« Santiago. Raphael Santiago.

« Two first name ? » Simon chuckled earning a raised eyebrow from his friend.

The man, Magnus Bane chuckled but all his attention was on Raphael. Seeing that he wasn't going to be invited in the conversation the prince left to be meet with unconvinced and... angry glares ?

He saw the knight who had fought Raphael whispering and pointing his finger at him. Simon didn't like the looks of it. He liked even less his mother's cold attitude when he joined her.

« You shouldn't have walked in during the fight.

« He could have hurt Raphael ! Badly ! Look how he treats our servants and he is just a guest !

« But also one of our allies ! You can't blantly insult him and be all sweet with Raphael. People will talk !

« Let them. I don't see why I should let such injustice pass. »

With that he turned and stomped away. Not noticing the worried blacksmith's gaze following him.

 

 

« My name is Clarissa Morgenstern. May I have this dance ? » a sweet voice made him perked up.

Simon didn't like dance. He was good at singing but he had two left feet and always stumbled when everyone else was full of grace. Sadly, after that everyone stopped talking about the fight in the couryard, they all went in the castle for the banquet. The prince Lovelace had known he was going to be bored to death but didn't expect someone asking him to dance.

« I-I...

« Just one dance. » the girl had such a huge smile and long fiery hair. She was really pretty and Simon accepted the hand that was offered.

It was his birthday after all. He could try some dancing. Clarissa, _Clary please, it's bettter_ , was an excellent dancer and very cheerful. Each time he tripped she somehow managed to catch him like if it was on purpose. After a while of trying to be smooth, Simon started to laugh out loud at each misteps.

Clary giggled a lot, specially when he would manage a move and give her this astonished smile. Everyone was staring and commenting with knowing smiles on their lips. The prince was after all a man now. It was no surprise he had a lady under his arm.

They ended up dancing two more songs before sitting down. Gossiping about the people around them until a familair face showed up.

Luke and Raphael were quite the lot, with their worn out clothes and the dark stains on their skin. Elaine Lovelace smiled at them as they showed their work, gifts for the guest who had been impressed by their artwork.

Luke seemed... Oddly worried and kept his head low while the couple Morgenstern passed while reviewing the blades. Clary also frowned.

« Who is the blacksmith ? The one presenting the swords ?

« Luke ? He is the best blacksmith of our land ! Luke Garroway. He is also a close friend of mine. » he sighed happily. « I really see him like a father. I want to be just as strong and good as him ! He knows so much about the famous Seelie's Forest !

« The one near my kingdom ? Reputated for being enchanted by magical beings ?

« Yes ! » he smiled. « Lord, I wished I could just go and visit it. I really want to meet faeries or unicorns, or dragons !

« Dragons are pretty dangerous though.

« Even if you pet them ?

« I- » she laughed « Really if you pet them.

« Simon ? »

Raphael was standing in front of them, eyeing the Morgenstern daughter unconvinced.

« Raphael ! Let me present you Clary ! The Morgenstern crowned princess. Clary, this is my best friend, Raphael Santiago, apprentice of Luke.

« A pleasure. » she nodded shortly. « I rarely have time to befriend my own servants. My father is so severe with them, I'm happy to see it's not the same here »

Raphael frowned at that but turned to Simon.

« I wanted to wish you a happy birthday Simon. Luke told me you cared about these small details. »

The smile on Simon's didn't budge, he knew Raphael didn't like being 'nice' in front of others. He rather kept that 'dark, mysterious gloomy and handsome' aura around him. He was ready to speak up but Clary beat him at it :

« Oh Lord, before I forget. I've got a gift for you Simon !

« What ? Really ?

« It's a tradition in my kindgom. At every birthday you need one gift to work through the next year.

« I never knew that, here we only eat and dance... And that's only for the step in adult life ! Did you hear about it Raph ? »

Raphael had gone slightly pale but caught himself and mumbled.

« Luke told me about it... »

Clary made sign to a servant to come and she put down a short dagger in Simon's hand . It was delicate with a white blade. A little dragon was carved on the blade. It was pretty but from the looks of it could easily break if used in a violent fight. Nevertheless it made Simon smile.

« This is so nice !

« It's not really for fighting. I didn't know what you would like but...

« It's very pretty! Thank you so much. » he turned and showed the blade at Raphael who seemed ready to murder the princess next to his friend. « See that Raph ?

« Yes. I do. » he said coldly.

With that Raphael turned away and left. Simon watched him, quite surprised, as his friend left the room, nearly fuming.

« He... He's not usually like this. I mean he rarely smiles, sure, but he doesn't-

« It's okay Simon. » Clary smiled kindly. « Maybe you should go after him.

« You'll survive ? Without me ?

« Just go Simon. » she giggled. « I bet he just wanted some time alone with you. »

Simon didn't need to be told twice. Quickly he jumped on his feet and discretely left the party to go to the forge. His mother was going to be annoyed, but she would let it slide. He had been nearly perfect today, he deserved a bit of time with his friend. The night had fallen and the only light inside the workplace was from the fire. Raphael was sitting near it, fiddling with something.

Simon walked up on his tip toes, ready to spook his friend. When he was an inch away from him Raphael said :

« What are you doing ? »

Simon jumped and nearly fell over.

« Heavens ! How did you-

« You're not subbtle Simon. » he sighed. « What do you want ?

« Nothing, just wanted to be with my favorite blacksmith. Don't tell Luke though. »

Raphael didn't say anything. Simon could see that he was playing with a dagger. He recognized it because Raphael had been working on it, trying to make it as balance and sharp as possible. The commoner had complained at Luke that the handle wasn't smoothly shaped but Luke had said that for a first long try it was really good. The blade was black, a rare kind that was supposed to be sharper and resistant.

« You finished it ! It's sooo nice ! » he sat down with the apprentice's. « You really put everything you had in this one. It's perfect !

« It's... » Raphael gulped. « I thought you would... I mean, it's for you, you can have it.

« What ? Y-you, I can have it ? But you put so much effort into it.» he asked, warthm bloomin in his chest.

« It's nothing. It's just a little gift for a stupid tradition.

« It isn't ! » he took the blade and look at it carefully, a smile on his face. « It's the dagger you spent so much time working on! It mean so much, thank you ! »

He went to hug Raphael but this one got up, putting distance between them. Simon stopped in his movements and asked.

« Raph ? What's wrong ? » he let his arms fall down « Y-you not angry because Clary gave me a gift first ?

« I'm not angry. I'm tired. » he sighed. « Tired of being in your shadow, tired of being considered like nothing because of my status, tired of having to bow for these... » he cursed. « For these souless people ! »

Simon flinched at that.

« Raph, I know nobles aren't the easiest but-

« But what ? I've had enough of turning around in here and not being able to show them what I can do ! Of being threatened when I dare prove them wrong. Each time I walk up to you it's like an offence to them. You smiling at me it's enough to make them gag !

« Since when do you care ? They don't care about what I do or with who I talk, that's my buisness.

«Did you hear them ? Did you hear how low they think of you because you standed by my side insted of this... This... Lord, they think you're weak !

« So what ? I don't care, they can hate me ! You know you the one I truly care about.

« But you've got a kingdom to take care off. You need to smile and stay with your own. If they don't take you seriously you're loose you're worth as a king. » he sighed. « The lord who attacked me, he is one of your best allies you would throw it away for me but... If he did that on any other farmer you wouldn't have cared. »

Simon stopped dead in his next sentence and looked at Raphael with wide eyes.

« How... How could you say that ? You know me better than this Santiago !

« And I've witness more of this than you Lovelace. There are plenty of Kings abusing of their power, crushing their citizens. There are plenty of nice kings and queens that end up being washed over by armies and kindgoms that abuse of their kindness. They end up torturing and killing everyone on their way but who has it the worst? We do. » he pointed at his chest. « The commoners. One day you'll realise that and you'll have to stand like a king and not like a poor kid in need of affection. »

Simon didn't know what to say. He couldn't believe how harsh Raphael was being with him.

« Y-you idiot ! How could you throw my friendship back in my face ?! I care about you, truly ! It's not some need of affection !

« Your care is the same as a man towards his pet. I don't feel like if I was your friend Simon, I'm just a distraction from your duties.

« But... You're so much more to that.» he whispered, broken.

Raphael had turned his back and was staring in the fire. Simon gulped. This can't end like this. He needed to fix this ! Raphael must know that this is not how he saw him ! H-He was his confident ! The man who didn't look at the prince but at Simon, the kid who liked to climb in trees and steal cake in the kitchen. He was the one who listened to him rambling about faeries and dragons, who took the time to listen to him sing without saying that a Prince can't waste his time with such pass-time.

« R-Raphael, I...

« Please leave. We'll talk tomorrow but right now I need to be alone.»

Simon let out a shaky breath.

« Tomorrow ? You promise ?

« When did I ever lied to you ? »

A reassured smile appeared on the prince lips. Yes, yes they will work it out. Raphael surely knows how much he meant to him, he was just tired of this long day.

« Good night then.»

He was ready to go but he went back up to Raphael and left a small kiss on his cheek. Just like he did when they were kids.

« You're more worthy than any knights here Raphael. Not just for me, for every person in this castle they know you're the best. »

A weak smile appeared on Raphael lips as Simon left the workplace. When the blacksmith was finally alone he pulled out something from his shirt. A small silver band that he had carried for four years now.

He clenched it in his fist and closed his eyes shut.

_I'm sorry Simon._

 

 

The next day Raphael wasn't at the forge. Luke had let Simon wait inside all morning until his sister dragged him back inside to take care of his guest. She didn't comment about the new dagger hanging at his belt but the smile she had meant everything. Sadly Simon couldn't smile back until he talked to the one who gifted it. Luke also had to work, but he promised that at the end of his day he would go and fetch Raphael. He liked the lad and thought that his reaction wasn't fair for the prince.

All afternoon, Simon was stressed. Thankfully, Clary was adorable and he managed to keep a smile during the day. But by the time it was night he was really getting worried.

When Luke appeared in the dorway he quickly excused himself and without caring at the unhappy glare of his mother he went into the study, where he could talk with his friend alone.

Luke arrived in the study shortly after him, closing the door quietly. He didn't have time to turn around, Simon was already panicking.

« Did you find him ? He is still angry. Oh good Lord, he is still angry and I can't even go to meet him because of this stupid party ! The king Morgenstern is driving me nuts Luke ! Poor Clary, how does she deal with him ?

« Simon...

« And mother who just doesn't let me out of her sight ! It's not my birthday anymore ! I should be allowed a break, just to pee !

« Simon, please. »

The prince stopped and took a closer look to Luke's attitude. He seemed tired and greatly affected by something.

« Luke ? What ha-

« Raphael left. With all his family. I've heard from a guest that he had accepted to leave with the marchent Magnus Bane. »

Simon felt something break in his chest.

« You must be mistaken. Raphael wouldn't leave, not without telling me.

« I know, it must be hard but the house is completely empty. They took everything they could Simon, I don't think-

« Raphael said he would talk with me. » Simon cut with a shaky voice. « And he never lied to me. He swore that he would never leave me. I'm his friend ! »

_Were you really ? He felt like a pet. Remember ? He hated working inside a place where people looked down on him. When he saw you with your crown, surrounded by servents, he was disgusted. By you and what you represent. You used him for your own distraction and that's why he left. He freed himself from you._

Raphael left. He wasn't coming back.

Simon's vision was blurry. He didn't realize he was crying until a sob escape his lips and, not even a second later, Luke was holding him.

Rebecca arrived later and gasped at the sight. She kneeled by their side, asking what was wrong ? Why was her brother crying ? Simon couldn't even speak correctly, he just clutched at Luke's shirt, sobbing.

_I was nobody to him. I was the one who was worth nothing._

 


	2. Never stops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time passed. It changed people.

_6 years since Raphael left._

 

Clarissa Fairchild was not a woman of patience. She was fire and blood, a fighter who acts on her emotions. Her mother would call her little dragon or phoenix, making her daughter smile with all her heart. Yet, as a princess she was locked up in her castle and had to deal with politics instead than running the country to discover the world.

But, strangely enough she had stayed by her mother's side all this time when she could have run away. Fighting against the pressure her father pu upon her, helping her poeple as much as she could. Today, exceptionaly she had pushed any demands from her domestics and parent. Up in her chambers she was her head resting on her crossed arms, staring through the window, into the mist.

She got up and went back to her desk where a letter, three years old, was resting on. She had tons of others letters with that same elegant writting. Some with dried flowers or little drawings in it. But the one she kept carefully was the oldest. She picked it up and read it one more.

 

_Clarissa Fairchild,_

_My Dear Clary,_

_By the time you're read this letter the Lovelace Kingdom will be upside down by my departure by I wish you not to worry. It has been a while that my departure was planned, since my birth I sometimes think. I was never made to be king, my friend, and my heart, even though I care deeply about our friendship, never belonged to you._

_The wedding proposal just broke the last string of patience I had for my duties. I can't help my people through winters, I can't talk to a politic without making a fool out of myself and I can't even wedd you. My sister is aware of my decision and will be the official new Crowned Queen. She is wounded as much as my mother because of my decision but you, all of peolple, understand, do you ? Being locked up was never for us, we need to breath and to run through the fields without chains restraining us to a throne._

_I'm leaving Clary. With Luke because he can't stand the thought of letting me go on my own. I told you he's a real daddy-bear. I'll change name, change everything I can about me. Simon Lovelace must disapear so I can live at last. I can't come to you just yet and invite you to leave your cursed castle, I need people to forget my face, forget the poor stupid Prince I was. I need to bring Lewis the Bard to life so I won't need to worry about hidding from the sun._

_Give me three years, maybe less, maybe more, but I'll come for you. You're my best friend Fairchild, know that I'm not leaving you behind : I'm getting ready for our own special adventure like we dreamt of it. But first, I need to find someone._

_With my sincere affection. I promise, I'll send you letters so you won't get too bored._

_Simon Lewis._

 

The princess folded the letter and pressed it against her chest. She had missed his smiles and laughs. Event though he sended her tons of letters after this one, talking about the places and people he had meet, she wished he would come around to see her. She remembered the day she heard about the huge scandal of the prince leaving. It did slightly shake the political ground but it was heartbreaking for when, no even a year later, people moved to something else. Forgetting him like he wasn't worth anything in the first place. Well, not everyone.

Clary could still see the tired eyes of the old queen Elaine Lovelace and how her hands started to shake when someone mentionned her son. It wasn't fair for her to have a child leaving without planning of coming back. Jocelyn, Clary's mother could understand and had went to many trips to comfort the queen. She knew better than anyone how much a lost sun in as deep wound in the heart. Her son, the lost heir of the Morgenstern family, Sebastian, had left for a trip with other knights and never returned. No one knew what happened, but the heartbreak in the women's heart were the same.

The red-head princess jumped when a servant arrived to tell her that a horseman had arrived inside the castle's domain and was asking for her. The second she heard that, she ran passed him and disapeared through the corridors.

 

Outside, people stepped out of the way of the horse who had arrived in the middle of the courtyard. It huffed nervously but the owner didn't seem to worry, on the contrary he laughed at the sight of the servants scuffling away.

The bard jumped off his horse and breathed in the humid air of automn. Fall was his favorite season, the colors of the trees degrading, changing and the air not too cold yet was such a nice feeling. Luke rather differ and had defended that Spring was the best season, because it was rebirth in all his glory. _But spring reminded him too much of that day where he lost someone dear to him._

The brown curls of the man softly fell in front of his face and he had to run a hand through it to push them out of his eyes. Tigthly attached at his belt hanged a short dagger. Time didn't seem to have affected the blade and it's still shone like the first time he held it between his hands.

A guitare was carefully attached on his back, waiting to be played for the lords and knights that wanted to hear. The bard knew that his songs only truly worked when he was in the middle of a tavern, with all the drunks, the maids, the old farmers and little trouble makers listening to him.

Clary rushed down the stairs and opened the door with a loud bang, making the horse jump a little. Simon Lewis smiled at her, she hadn't change one bit. Maybe the hair length but that was it : she was as energetic as he remembered her.

Simon didn't change that much either but his face had gained in hardness, his hands weren't like the smooth noble's ones, his body was still thin but not without muscles. Dirt covered his arms and a bit of his face, not to talk about his clothes ! He didn't wore much armor, just a little something to protect his chest and gants to protect his hands but nothing else. He was not the frail teenager Clary remembered. What made Clary eyes widened even mpre was the scars which cut through his neck and under one of his eye. It was only on the right side and from the sight of it, it had been a while since it was made but the thought of her friend in danger made her shiver. Simon noticed her look and laughed :

« You don't travel on the roads without meeting a few rough fellas ! Come here my girl ! » he said as he opened his arms.

The princess jumped in them, ignoring the surprised gasps or the widening eyes of the commoners. Her friend was back. Even the way Simon talked had gained a little accent. Gone was the careful and posh words lacing his voice. Swiftly, Simon made her spin a bit, making her laugh before putting her back down, their laughs echoing through the place.

« I missed you so much ! Oh, where's Luke ? I thought he was with you ?

« Luke left shortly after we arrived in the village. He wanted to stay and say hello but...» Simon sighed. « Let's say it wasn't possible. »

His eye was looking above their heads, at one of the windows where the queen Jocelyn was looking. From there he couldn't see her expression but he still wondered if she would have been affected by the sigh of Luke. Three years together and Luke had told a lot about his past before working for the Lovelace. Simon selfisly wished that his friend didn't leave, after spending so much time with him on the roads, it was hard to just let him walk away. Alas if Luke left the Morgenstern, it was for good reasons and he wasn't going to push it. Plus, he wasn't a child anymore and Luke could finally go home and reassure his family. If they ever wanted to hear of him.

« Simon ?

« What ? Oh damn, sorry ! Lost my head in the clouds for a second. » he chuckled.

« You must be starving ! Come on, we've got plenty to eat inside. »

Simon's stomach rumbled and he nodded vigorously. Damn, he missed warm meals. Just as they opened the castle's door Clary asked :

« Oh, before I forget : did you find him ?

« Who ? » Simon frowned at the question.

« You know... That special someone you wanted to find ?» she cautiously asked.

Simon gave her a sad smile. Even after all these years, it was still a slight pain in the heart.

« No. I don't think he wants to be find anyway. But I'm not giving up ! The world is vast, no wonder he's hard to find !»

 

 

Simon bit deeply into the bread, nearly moaning at the taste. The kitchens were always full of servants but the second Clary had arrived with him they all left. Intimidated by their princess,, they rather stayed away.

« This, this is good bread. » he pointed at the food and took another bite. « You don't know how lucky you are Clary.

« I think I do. A little ? » she made a face. « When there is harsh winters the main hall is open to those who don't have any shelter and the poor people. »

She sighed.

« I wished there was more that I can do but my father said that a ''princess shouldn't meddle with these futile details'' » she mocked her father's voice. « He is so selfish when it comes to helping out our people.

« Well, when you'll be on the throne he won't be able to say much. » Simon hummed happily as he took a apple from a basket. « Did you manage to train in secret ? Last time he threatened anyone who would try tutor you.

« I can slip out at night with some extra help. » she winked. « I think my mother knows but she let me anyway. After loosing my brother, she wants me to be able to defend myself.

« Sebastian ? Do we know what happened to him ?

« My father was curious of our 'enchanted' forest and sent him to have a look with a whole patrol. Only one man made it back and his skin had turned black and rotten. He didn't have time to say anything he died on our doorstep. My father ordered to take the body away and some commoners made a littlegrave for him. No one could recognize him, so there is no name on the tombstone. »

Clary looked down at her hands, a golden bracelet around her wrist. It was the last gift of her brother to her, she was just a baby back then. She wanted to ask more stories about him but each time she would see the tears in her Queen's eye and stayed silent.

« One day i'll also go in the Seelie's forest. My brother, whatever happened to him, deserved to be burried or at least some funeral ritual.

« I understand. » Simon smiled warmly and reached to squeeze her hand. « I've only been able to admire the forest from the outside but I can tell you, » he lowered his voice. « You can feel the magic seeping through the woods. The aura is incredible.

« An aura ?

« I don't know how to explain it. You stand at the entrance and it's like the air just leaves your longs to be filled with something else. Luke refused that I tried to go there and to be honest I was scared. »

But he had also felt such excitement that he nearly made his horse galop on the earth part without looking back. He wanted to explore it so badly but a simple bard couldn't do much on his own. That's why he just went from city to city, singing in taverns or if he was lucky in some castles. _Each time hoping but soon pushing away the aching in his chest._

« Anyway, dear Morgenstern, » he winked at her. « As a matter of fact, I know that many, many, _many_ knights who will show up tonight for your father's announcement. Does a poor Bard, like me, could sneak in and charm my way to the buffet ?

« You've just eaten and you're already thinking about tonight's meal ? » she laughed, disbelieving.

« Well yes ! Need to keep this body fit ! And I won't stay long. A night only before going off again. This time with you I hope ? »

Clary smiled back, determined.

« You bet, Lewis ! »

 

 

 

Of course, Simon had to stay put and discrete until the night arrived. He didn't want the king Valentine to kick him out, he wanted even less that the man could recognize him. As the first guests of the night arrived, Simon pulled his hoodie on his head to hide his face. He ran a hand over the scars, following the sharp lines that a blad had cut a few years back. It had been because of a fight with a thief who had tried to steal his dagger. The black blade that Raphael had made for him a long time ago. Simon had went into a sudden rage and threw himself at the man, horrified of loosing the last memory of his lost friend.

He got the scars, he kept the blade, and that's what counted. _And at least, people don't suspect the Lovelace prince to have this face._

The bard sat on the steps, not far from the main banquet. Clary wasn't far away, she had already welcomed most of the guest and was studying the rest from where she was.

Discretely, he slipped near her. The lady smilled and showed a few guest with her head.

« See other there ? Camille Bellcourt. Just her being invited means no good news. She is know to have one of the biggest army after the Lightwoods. And many, many personal assassins.

« Isn't the point in being assassins is that you don't know who you are working for ? I don't know... » he looked at the so-called Bellcourt. « Is it me or does she haves fangs ?!

« Did you never meet her back then ?

« Uuuuuuh... I was probably lost in the forest. Or sulking at the forge. Probably both.

« That... Simon you can't be in the forest and the forge at the same time.

« I'm nervous okay ? She noticed me staring and she licked her lips. »

He ducked his head to dodge another eye contact with the woman. All draped in black and gold, the Lady Camille had that predatory look who send shivers down anyone's spine. He had never meet her in the flesh back then in his kingdom, his mother strongly disliked her. Apparently she had been implied into a human-trade but the second other kings decided to investigate there was no one there.

 _Camille isn't kind. She's cruel. If they didn't find the bodies, that meant she disposed of them._ His mother's voice ring in his ears and he gulped. Really, really didn't want to have to deal with the Bellcourt.

Clary made sign to a servant to pour more wine for her. She didn't seem to notice how uneasy Simon was feeling by the curious looks they were getting. A vulgar bard discussing with a princess. How strange !

« I hope they'll be some sword-fights. Last time I managed to participate and threw many knights on the ground. It's always amusing to see their faces loosing their colours when they realize I'm in fact a woman.

« You're evil my Lady. » Simon snickered. « If I can see you kick some asses it'll make my day ! »

He excused himself when he notice a suspicious glare from the Queen and skipped to walk in the crowded place. Knights could be curious about him but a Queen he had meet years ago. That was too risky.

Walking between the knights, he made sure his guitare wasn't being bumped and mistreated by uncarring people. As he was passing through, he ended up near a particular trio. All dressed in black, with long swords by they side, they were talking about the 'special' annoucement the King Morgenstern had invited them for.

Simon stopped to look at them more carefully. He noticed the red (motifs) on their clothes and recognized the shape of a rose. Red rose? _Damn, why didn't I listened to my tutors about the different kingdoms and their coat of arms?!_

« If he really is going for attacking these woods we should say yes. For our brother. » the one with dark hair said. He seemed to be the eldest (and the tallest) of the three.

« I agree with you and I will be glad to fight against these monsters that hides there. I could strangle a dragon with my bare hands for what they did. »

Simon stared at the blond prince before letting out a little giggle. He slapped his hand on his mouth when the three royal turned to stare at who was laughing at them.

_And that kids, is how to have three lords angry at you._

In the background he heard a knight whispering something in the lines of « stupid commoner » and « angering the Lightwoods. »

_Aaaaaaah ! Red rose is the Lightwood's coat of... How did I forget that?!_

« Something funny ? » the blond groaned. Judging by his looks he must be Jace Lightwood. The adopted prince who is known for being a excellent knight and confident of the crown prince. He turned and took a step forward, making the bard lift his hand in surrender.

There was only one way to get out of this situation. Play the fool.

« My Lord, my Lords ! » Simon bowed exageratly. « I've never meant to doubt your courage, but I can't help but be curious of what you've said.

« Who are you to speak to me that way? » the blond asked, judging the newcommer.

« My name's not important, but you seem to be ! A dragon ? Bare-hand ? » he fake-gasped. « How come it is possible ?

« Easy. Because dragons aren't real. » the eldest Lightwood muttered.

« What ? But then that means he's a liar. »

The Lady Isabelle's eyes, who had just been merely watching at the scene, widened before she let out a barely restrained laugh. Jace on the contrary, didn't like what the bard had to say.

« Me ? A liar ?

« You said that you could strangle a dragon with your bare hands. If dragons don't exist, then you can't claim to be as strong as you are because there is no dragon to fight to prove it. » he explained, smiling at their confused faces. « That makes it a lie.

« Who invited you here ? » Alec asked, clearly irritated.

« May I say, furthermore, that those who say that...» he looked aound, like if he was being watch before whispering to them « That dragons don't exist are often eaten by them. Just warning ya ! »

The princess this time laughed out loud, her voice ringing through the room like a melody. She got up and went to the bard who was taken aback. She gently pushed a strand of hair out of his face, clearly not wanting any harm to him.

« You, my good man, are much more amusing than any warrior here. »

Simon blushed a little and thanked her, quite surprise by the kindness in her voice. It was rare to meet someone of royal-blood who won't treat you like dirt, even when you amused them.

« May I ask for a song from you ? » The lady asked. « Surely, your sweet words can enchant this place. » she showed the grimmed knights and lords.

As they all stared down on Simon, the bard plucked a few strings of his guitare. He remembered what his lost friend had said. How he felt when lords were looking down at him. _It's horrible, they all want to crush you but the smallest victory for you is a huge loss for them. That what keeps me going._

« Anything for you and your raven eyes. » he declared, bowing and making his chords sing. « What do you wish for ? A love song ? A n epic tale ?

« Oh a love song, everyone love those. »

Simon took a deep breath. He just had the one. One he had learn alongside a sailor who would sing it when he was far away from his wife. The words came out, rising in the air. Everyone fell silent as his soft voice echoed through the room.

 

_While you sleep, dream of me_

_I’ll be keeping our memories_

_Living in my heart and soul_

_Waiting for the day_

_When we will be together again_

 

_Carry me to my love_

_O’er the sea to the clouds above_

_Where I know he’s waiting for me_

_Carry me to my love_

_O’er the sea to the clouds above_

 

_Take me away to the shining light_

_Over the waves peaceful at night_

_There among the stars glowing in the dark_

_You watch over me_

_Smiling down patiently_

 

_Carry me to my love_

_O’er the sea to the clouds above_

_Where I know he’s waiting for me_

_Carry me to my love_

_O’er the sea to the clouds above_

 

_Carry me to my love…_

 

Someone clapped in the crowd. Slowly, at first ,then all the room joined him and Simon felt his smile came back -when did he stopped ?- as everyone was cheering him. He turned towards Clary who was also clapping and who winked at him.

He blushed under the feeling of being this appreciated by the public and turned back to the Lightwood Princess.

« I hope you liked it.

« It was really a delight. I hope the King and Queen Morgenstern give you shelter for this brilliant performance.

« Do not worry for me my Lady. » he bowed once more. « If ever you need another song or sweet poetry, just remember me.

« I will. »

With that he backed away and left with another bow. As he left, the King and Queen were getting up, ready to make their annoucement.

The reason why all these nobleman were here. Simon settled in the back, struming a few chords while looking at the people. Recently, plenty of knights and travellers went missing. Every King had to warn their people about evil deeds going on the roads but Morgenstern had other ideas than simple warnings.

As he spoke, he made clear that he suspected the Seelie's Forest as one of the main cause of their problems. Who hadn't heard the tale of the Lost Morgenstern ? Or, even more recently, the lost of the last child of the Lightwood family. Simon sent a look in direction of the three royal children who had all dark expressions at the reminder. He was surprised to saw the blond prince excusing himself and leaving the room. Clary, from were she sat, saw him and felt her chest tightened. Something needed to be done, her father was sadly right about that.

But the idea of launching an army on the forest was too brutal. The ex-Lovelace thought as much when he heard the King's plan. Hoepfully, he'll need people supporting this idea and that was not for tonight. Alas, plenty of knights seemed to be getting along with his plan of action and if they went to talk about other king's about it, the forest would be attacked soon.

Simon recalled the emotion he felt when he was in front of the forest. The warthm in his chest, the fascination and excitement he had been washed over with. This forest wasn't cursed. Any forest or inexplored place were dangerous, it's a fact and each time people went through it, it wasn't to explore but to put down the dangerous 'beasts' that were supposedly there.

Well, he didn't know for the Lightwood's lost brother. What was sure was that no one went in the forest without a suspicious eye and hounds by their side.

When the speech was finally coming ot an end, he saw Clary beckoning him to sneak by her side. He skipped quickly by her side.

« What is your verdict my Lady ?

« I don't like the sound of it. My father isn't telling everything : as Morgenstern we should deal with the situation ourselves. Not just ask other armies to crush it for us.

« You mean... Your father knows what lies in the forest.

« Also, if the forest is so dangerous, why did he send my brother with only a small patrol of man ? And as a fact, the forest had this reputation for centuries and no one did anything so why now ? Something is wrong and I fear that if we attack the forest blindly it will be a disaster. Did Luke seemed fearful of the forest when you went there.

« No he didn't. » Simon lowered his gaze, raising suspicion in his friends mind.

« There is more to it.

« He did went through the forest to escape someone. Don't ask who, I promised not to tell. He did have... encounters ? He didn't say much, just that he played his cards well, earned the respect of the forest and was allowed to walk through until he reached my- » he cut on nervously looked around. « The Lovelace castle.

« No one knows who you are Simon, don't worry.

« Stick to Lewis, you never know who's listening. » he mumbled.

« Let's go someone more discrete then. I've shown my face enough for tonight. »

 

They slipped away of the main hall, fully knowing the risks of doing so. A princess ? Friends with a low commoner ? They wouldn't take it and could accuse them of having unholy buisness under the King's nose. Which would be bad for Clary but even worse for Simon. Leaving a royal name behind meant any noble could decide to slit his throat if suited them.

« So ? You have a plan for what follows ?

« I may only be a princess, but my word has as much importance than my father. I want to investigate about his forest. We'll need a complete day to travel there but then it's just a matter of time to see if these rumors are correct.

« That's the Clary I like ! It's going to exciting ! Discovering the woods in secret !

« It can be dangerous as well. We'll need to be prepared and efficent about it. It will be just a matter of time before my father's tries to set it on fire.

« Do you know anyone willing to destroy it ?

« I think there is the Lightwoods. They showed some animosity towards it. I heard that Rebecca Lovelace won't meddle with this, she have other matters to deal with. Oh, the Bellcourt family is one of the main allies of my father. Bane is totally against it from what I've seen.

« Magnus Bane ? » Simon turned so quickly he bumbed into Clary who yelped. « He was there ?

« Just passing by. Why do you ask ?

« Where is he now ?

« I-I've heard him saying that he wasn't going to stay for the night. He is probably outside, preparing his horse. »

Simon dashed past her and ran down the stairs. Ignoring her panicked calls and the few stares he gained by his attitude. This man, he was the one Raphael left with.

_I heard he accepted to serve the merchant Magnus Bane. He took everything Simon. His stuff, his family..._

He never managed to find him. He was well known but no one knew where he came from and what was his next destination. A real snake, he would slip out of Simon's hands.

_That faithful day, where Magnus had walked up to Raphael to talk to him. Why didn't the prince stayed? He could have listened, could have known what was his intention._

The cold rain hit him as he stumbled outside in the dark. He barely had time to caught himself that he heard a horse leaving and a smooth voice biding his good byes to someone. Simon felt anger rose in his chest at the silhouette that was know growing smaller in the distance.

« What are _you_ doing here ? »

Simon turned slowly to see the Prince Alexander eyeing him with.... Worry ? Suspicion ? Whatever.

« That was the merchant Bane. Wasn't it ?

« So what if it was him ? »

Simon felt his throat tightened and gave a violent kick in the nearest puddle, cursing his bad luck. The mud splashed on his leg but he didn't even care. All that mattered is that he had been so close... So _fucking_ close and he missed it. He missed the chance to know what happened to his friend. Wait. No. No he didn't.

« FUCK ! » he cursed, running to his horse.

Alec looked at him with wide eyes and tried to stop him. Telling him it was stupid to go after him when a thunderstorm was coming. The bard pushed him away, not caring the problems we'll have for ignoring a Lightwood and disrepecting him.

The horse neighed when his heals dugged in his side and he galoped forward. Simon had to blinked the raindrops that fell in his eyes. He needed to focus, if he hang on tight and was quick he could catch up with the merchant. He didn't even notice the thunder loudly rumbling in the sky, too busy on the matter at hand.

The man in front of him threw a look over his shoulder and seemed rather unconvinced by the bard following him at full speed. Simon knew he probably had a horrible expression, sgaloping straight for him with terribly serious expression. Bane snapped his reins and made his horse galop faster as well making the ex-prince curse. He just wanted to talk ! Yes, this wasn't the erfect situation to start up a conversation but _who cared_?

Well... Not dear Simon Lewis. That was certain.

He was so focused on Bane, he didn't realize the horse ridder that was arriving ahead of them. Bane's mount jumped to the side and before Simon could even think of following him he felt his blood turn cold. Turns out Bane wasn't alone like he thought. He pulled on the reins, hoping to turn and dodge the man that was charging at him but he was just a second too late.

The black knight in front of him didn't pull out his blade, luckily for the bard or he would have been dead, but a metallic punch in the chest wasn't exactly peachy either. The impact cut Simon's breath and he let go of his horse, falling backwards and landing on the ground.

Pain shot through his legs and back, the only positive point in this was the meaning that he could still feel them, and he bit his lips to stop the scream of pain of coming out. He blinked, seeing the tall silhouette of the warrior guiding his horse onto him. Each step the stallion took seemed to echoed in the bard's head like a death sentence.

Choking on his breath, desperatly trying to get up and crawl away from the man, he saw his end coming. Really, he though he was done for. He didn't have his dagger or anything with him to defend himself and they probably saw him as a highwayman. Simon whimpered and lifted weakly his hands to protect himself. He was pitiful, he knew it. _Please don't..._

 

« Stop ! Hold you hand ! »

 

The Lightwood Prince made his horse stop between the knight and Simon who let himself fall once more out of relief. The knight stopped in his tracks before turning towards someone behind him. From where he was he couldn't see the man but a voice cut throught the air full of tension.

« My, my Alexander. Missed me already ?

« Tell your Knight to leave the bard alone. He is of no harm.

« How could I tell ? » a deep voice, from under the knight's armor answered.

« Well, let's see who thought running after me like a maniac was a good idea. »

Simon's head was spinning, he couldn't even focus on the merchant looming above him from his horse.

« Lord, you didn't miss him Pumpkin.

« Don't call me that. » the knight groaned, leaving some space for the other to look at the form on the ground.

« His name is Lewis. Bard and, as I've seen, close friend from Lady Clarissa.

« Never heard of him. Maybe an angry ex-client ? » the merchant shrugged. « I hope the Lady won't mind the few bruises. Sorry for that by the way, but you really didn't look friendly. My dear grumpy is too good at his job sometimes. Until next time Alexander, my door is always open for you.»

With that, Magnus Bane turned away to leave, blowing a kiss to the prince who frowned and started to go back to the castle. Great. Simon coudln't even speak and ask what he wanted. He just made a fool out of himself and was left in the middle of the rain. With a terrible pain in the backside.

_Why do I even keep trying ?_

He woobly went back to his horse who was hitting the ground with one of his shoe. He caught the reins, pulling the animal so it recognized it's master and gripped the saddle. He jumped once and felt the pain running up his legs once more. He let out a shaky sigh, resting his head against his mount's neck. This... Wasn't his day.

As he struggled to climb, he felt someone caughting his hand and lifting him up on the horse's back. Simon rubbed the water out of his eyes and recognized the armor and helmet of Bane's servant. He coughed a bit before saying :

« Thanks... For the horse, not for... Punching me. »

He couldn't see the expression of the man under the metalic gear. Simon ducked his head and mumbled a farewell before ordering his horse to go. He didn't even try to make it galop, the mount just slowly walked back to the castle, huffing at the useless effort his master had put him through.

The prince Lightwood was waiting at the entrance of the castle. When the bard put a foot down, not even letting him time to take care of his horse, he immediatly asked :

« Are you one of Bane's lover ?

The bard looked at the prince, horrified. Of all the things he could ask him he asked _that_?!

« What ? How did you even came up with _that_?! No, no, no ! I don't even know the guy ! And why do you even care ? » he asked suspiciously.

The prince blushed but waved the question away.

« Then why were you running after him ? Don't you know he is always surrounded by many body guards ? He takes his protection very seriously and if I didn't stop them they would have probaly given you a far worse correction than just a punch. »

Simon sighed and rubbed his eyes, tiredly.

« I apologize for my attitude and am greatful of your help. I just... I spent the last three years of my life looking for someone. I thought he probably knew something about him.

« Three years is quite a long time since you last saw him. He probably doesn't remember your friend.

« Actually, it's been six years.

« _Six_? Why did you start looking for them three years later ? That was stupid, there is no way you will find them now. » the prince exclaimed, astonished.

He was going to say more but the expression on the bard's face made him stop. Silent tears were running down the young man's cheek who just whispered.

« I hoped... I hoped he would come back to me. I never stopped hoping we'll meet again. »

He closed his eyes shut and whiped away his tears.

_I don't want to let you win Santiago. I don't want to give up. I'm so tired...  
_

« S-Lewis ! » Clary caught herself under the frown of the Lightwood.

She caught her friend in her arms and saw the tears on his face.

« Oh my... What happened ? Talk to me ? » she snapped at the Prince by their side. « What did you do ?

« I have nothing to do with the state of your 'friend'. » he snarled back. « If it wasn't for me he would be dead. »

The princess paled and pulled the bard back inside. She whispered a ' _Heavens_ ' before pulling her friend back inside, settling him near the fire. Simon tried to smile at her but he felt tired. So tired.

« Don't bother Clary, I can deal with myself. Nothing I can't...

« Shut up and wait here. I'll get a blanket. You're soaking wet, you'll catch death if you stay like this. »

By the time she came back, Simon had fallen asleep near the fire. Clutching a dagger against his chest.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early chapter! It wouldn't be too much to give a bit more of the plot of this story! Again I hope you liked it and that the errors aren't too horrible for you! (EDIT: The song is written by Eurielle, "Carry me". I don't own it! (sorry I forgot to mention it the first time))


	3. Why now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clary and Simon leave the castle. Now, to prepare their adventure...

« You know my Lady, this is a very bad fairytale idea. Just saying. I say a lot of things. Smart things sometimes. Why does no one listen to me when I say smart things?

« Simon, calm down. » Clary rolled her eyes, walking by his side. « The more you'll fidget, the more we'll be suspicious. »

Her long hair was hidden by a dark hoodie. It was the main problem to the disguise, because someone walking about with a hoodie looked particular to the farmers passing by them. The rest of her clothing was quite simple, trousers with tall boots, a coat (large enough to hide her forms). Simon had dirtied them with mud and dirt the second she walked out : no traveller, no commoner is completely clean. First lesson if Clary wanted to walk amoung them with no one knowing who she is.

She was a very convincing man, that was true, even with the soft face. But the way she walked and held her head high defied anyone to understimate her. That was a fine young warrior standing there. Also, in these times, no one thinks that a woman could hide behind men's clothing.

The bard hadn't been very convinced by the idea. After all, people aren't this stupid when it comes to disguise. Then again, no one recognized him without his crown and fancy clothes.

« Wait, wait ! You are not taking Shady. » he yelped as Clary climber easily on the horse. His horse!

« Oh please Simon ! You never stopped writing about her and how great she is. Just for a little while.

« Uh... » he hesitated. He did but... « Why can't we take one from your stables ?

« Because my father will notice ? » Clary frowned.

Damn she was right. He fumbled with the words until he heard the horse shoes leaving him.

The lady made his horse galop away, out of the castlen her laugh ringing in the air. He yelped and ran after her, cursing himself for being fooled like that. His friend was being a little tease bt she was so close to leaving her golden cage. He could understand the feeling so he'll forgive her. if he manged to catch his breath after that. 

Clary's laugh at the sight of him running after her made his lips twitch up but he was still pissed. Farmers working in fields were also laughing their heads off at the sight she was having.

When she finally stopped, probably thinking they were far enough of the castle, Simon could rest a bit. Hands on his hips he let out a raggedy breath, ignoring the neigh of his horse who seemed to mock him. 

« Good... Now ! » he took in another deep breath.  « We are... Immediatly finding you your own mount. 

« You don't run much do you ? » she teased earning a glare from her friend.

« I regret so much letting you come with me now. » he saw her lowering her gaze and patted her ankle to reassure her.

They wouldn't be friends if she wasn't such a tease. After Luke and Rebecca, he had tought skin.

Clary said that they needed at least a complete day to reach the forest. She didn't have much equipement because they had to be discrete so they decided to walk to a small town who isn't far away from where they were. As they decided that, she slipped off the horse to let her friend ride a bit. Teasing was fine if it wasn't constant and the bard was grateful to be able to have _his_ horse again.

They arrived in the little town, peasants running about. They weren't the firsts to arrive. Plenty of travelers, going to see the forest with their own eyes, to seek answers and maybe gain a favor from the king. Plenty of little shops were opened, calling out to the people walking by and suggesting their product.

If Clary eye's were gleaming, at every weapon, piece of armor and clothing on the different shelves of the shops, Simon was really supsicious. It won't be the first time someone would try to sell him some rotten stuff. Luckily, he had spent enough time in the different markets, being played around with convincing words, to see what is truth and what is fasle.

After settling for a nice brown horse, he negociated for a whole hour. The lady was astonished to see Simon complaining about the horse's stance, the way he walked. Even his teeth ! Finding defaults in it and trying to get a cheaper price for it.

Clary tried to step in, say that it didn't mattered and that she liked the mount but Simon shooed her away.

Finally, bridle in hand, they walked slightly away from the center of the city, to settle a little camp to be discrete.

« I can't believe you've negociated for so long when I had enough gold to by it.

« No one must know your wealth Clary. Thieves are everywhere, along with assassins and mercenaries. You don't want their attention believe me. » he stroked the collar of their new companion and smiled. « I'm the best in negotiating things. You should see me in summer when I'm trying to buy some fresh fruit.

« I feel bad for trying to fool that man thought.

« If that horse was worth his first price he wouldn't have lower it. Hell, he probably wouldn't have tried to sell it to two weird travellers.

« Weird ?

« Yup. Look at you. You still walk like you own the ground.

« Oh... Old habits die hard ?

« It's not going to be easy. But try to be a nobody in the middle of tons of nobodies. »

He sighed at her pout. That's one of the things he knew was going to be a pain. She was willing to try but like she say : she had grown up with people respecting her. And he understood the anger and humiliation when people treated you like- Well, Clary will see that for herself soon enough. The bard just hopped that if even a fight broke out he could lesser the damages.

« I'm going to fetch some food. Nightfall is coming and if we want to leave early we need to buy everything today.

« I've took the different books about the forest but, as far as I read, it seems that everything fruit or edible roots has weird effects on humans. You can ask the habitants of the village if they know anything about it. »

He nodded and asked her to set up a little fire for the night. He needed to buy more equipement and by the time he would go fetch enough food for their next trip the sun will probably be down.

 

 

When he had finished buying and wrapping all of his futur meals in his bag, he realised he was a good walk inside the narrow streets. He was suddenly aware of the cold air of autum and he made a face when he looked up at the dark night. Not even a few stars in the sky, just clouds and the time light of a few toches and house's lights.

Great. He never really liked walking around alone at night. Anything could happen and not necesseraly good things. He pulled the bag tighter on his shoulder and went with a quick pace between the streets.

« Lewis ? » a woman's voice made him stop when he was about to turn around a little house.

He looked around confused before noticing a slim silhouette stepping out of the shadows. He couldn't see the person but he offered a big smile anyway.

« Yes my Lady ? » Did she needed help ? Not that he had any to offer, he could barely find his way back to his camp.

« Queen. » the voice corrected with a sharp tone.

Simon paled when Camille Bellcourt walked out of the shadows. Her red robes matching the dead leaves falling around them. She had a smile that showed off her sharp white teeth. Her sleeves were long enough to hide her hands, motifs of snakes dancing at the heam of it.

The bard felt uneasy at her sudden appearence. Was she also going for the forest ? She didn't look like someone who go out exploring woods, even less traveling into dangerous places alone.

« Queen Bellcourt ! » he bowed, low enough for someone of her status. « How come I am blessed by your attention ? »

She laughed, a laugh that sounded a bit to cruel for the bard's taste. She raised her hands and in a seconds two guards stepped out of the shadows, all covered in black and their swords pulled out. _Uh. Bodyguards or... ?_ Simon looked at the blades then at the Queen who offered him a sweet smile.

« No blood yet boys. If I'm right, we'll need his pretty head. »

Simon took a step backwards and Bellcourt's men saw that as the signal. Within a split of second he was violently slammed against the wall, air knocked out of his lungs. _Two days in a row ? Where is my good luck gone ?!_

He wasn't usually this helpless in a fight but when the cold blade of one of the assassins gently rested itself on his neck he stopped squirming. He was quite fond of his head, thank you. He wanted to keep it.

Camille took her time to walk up to him. Taking every inch of his appearance, calculating. When she was satisfied with her investigation she raised her hand to caress his cheek. Simon tried to flinch away but that earned him a cut on his neck and a warning groan from one of the brutes holding him.

« Lewis, I must admit... Your face got a little something... Particular. » She ran a sharp nail alongside his scarred cheek. « I rarely forget a face, no matter how young they were. »

Wait, wait, wait. He'd never meet her. No ? He was certains that he never saw her face before. Heard about her, sure. Maybe an ambassador in the Lovelace council room but the Lady herself ?

_No matter how young ?_

The fingers followed the line of scars that went to his shoulder, under his collar and he tried to squirm away. He didn't like where this was going, he liked even less people stroking his old scars like if they wanted them to bleed again. The assassins grip were bruising his arms and, when he moved too much, one grasped and tugged at his hair, making his eyes water at the sudden pain.

« Back off Camille. He is with me. »

The queen jumped slightly and turned to see a knight, all in black standing behind her. Simon whimpered in relief. It was the same knight that was with Bane. Well, okay, the same one that punched him in the face so he isn't bringing up good memories. But ! He seemed ready to help the poor bard who squirmed under the grip of the other two handman. His eyes were pleading and the knight go the message.

« I'll only say it one more time Camille. Let him go.

« I didn't know he was your type. » she twisted Simon's face, showing the marks on his face. « I thought you were the smooth skin and blue blood type.

« Let. Him. Go. » he took another step forward, just an inch aways from the lady.

The knight must be a powerful lord to adress himself without any etiquette to a Queen. She huffed, vexed, but the hand digging it's nails, let go and the hands helding Simon against the wall were gone as she turned away from the bard. His body went slack and he felt himself slide down, breathing heavely. His eyes were tight shut and his hands shaking. He heard the two noblemen talking before hearing Camille ordering her man to follow her back to wherever they were staying the night. His head was buzzing, still feeling the feeling of dread coursing through his veins. 

Gentle hands pulled him back up again.

« Why didn't you run ? Why didn't you fight back the assassin's at least ? She doesn't go for those who resists.»

_She suspects something. She looks at me and she's trying to rip all of my secrets I've been hiding for years. She scares me because I know what awaits me if a ennemy of my family discover who I am._

« What can you do to a Queen ? » he just answered weakly. « Nothing. You just choke down your breath and...

« Hey, hey, calm down. It's over. »

The voice was deep and soothing. It had something familiar in it, something that reminded him of a forge and laughter shared in the light of a fire. He tripped when he tried to move forward and the hands were back, one helding his shoulder, the other one lifting his face.

« Open your eyes. She's gone, she won't hurt you now. »

The bard blinked and opened his brown, wet, eyes. He immediatly meet the gaze of the knight who's grip tightened slightly as they stared to each other. Simon couldn't see quite straight but he thought he managed to get the eye color under the metal of the armor.

Deep, dark brown eyes.

The knight helped him to walk away from the narrow street and let him sat on a bench. He scanned quickly the boy's body for wounds and relaxed when he saw nothing.

« I wonder why Bellcourt went after you. She doesn't meddle with commoners.

« One thing that is sure, is that I'm going to have nightmares now.

« You're the bard who was at the Morgenstern castle. The one I punched. » the knight said. He was studying him, making the bard uneasy under this inquisition.

« Aaaaah.... Sweet memories. » the bard rubbed his hands together, trying to stop the shaking. « But yes. I tend to get in terrible situations. »

They was an awkward silence that streched between the two, before that in a little voice the bard whispered.

« Thank you for saving me. I really thought I...

« Don't think about it. And you're welcome. »

The knight got up ready to leave but a hand caught his arm and he stopped. Simon gulped and waited for the man to look back at him before asking :

« What's your name ? I owe you so much, I must remember, at least, your name !

« No. » he cut him, gently breaking the grip Simon had on his arm. « You owe me nothing. I can't stand royalty crushing the commoners without any second thoughts, that's why I protected you.

« A name, my Lord. That's all I asked. Mine is Lewis ! » he said with a big smile full of hope.

He saw the man tense for a few seconds before sliding back into this proud stance. Simon didn't take much notice, maybe he wasn't expecting someone just being so insistent about a name. The nobleman stared at him for a long time. Simon cursed the helmet hiding his face, he really wanted to see him properly.

« Santiago. Raphael Santiago. Now good night Lewis. And beware of the night. »

Simon eye's widened and watched horrifed as the silhouette turned away. His hand fell and a feeling of dread filled his soul. He must have heard wrong. He _must_ have heard wrong because... Because..

Raphael would have recognized him if they meet again. Would he? _I should go to him. I should tell him._ His body didn't move, he wished he had the strengh to run up to this man but he was so tired. He couldn't-couldn't face rejection after six years of yearning.

_Santiago you son of a... Of a Santiago !_

Whoever was in charge of destiny was having one hell of a good laugh right now.

« No. No, no no... Please, why. » he felt tears sting his eyes.

 _He didn't even recognized me._ _I've got so many questions Raphael. And the first one is, did you ever cared ?_

 

 

He didn't say anything when he came back to camp. Well, he explained to his friend that he was tired and that Bellcourt was lurking around but not about the attack or the fact he had found his childhood friend. Then he wrapped himself with his travelling blankets and forced himself to sleep. Trying to mute the little voice in his head screaming for a long lost knight.

The next morning he offered an explanation to his cold attitude. 

« Excuse me ? You've found him ?? » Clary exclaimed the next morning. Simon didn't say who it was. Just that he had found the one he was looking for. « But that's escellent news isn't it ? »

The bard plucked a few strings and eyed her unhappily. Seeing his expression, his friend lost her smile and frowned.

« it's not ?

« No ! I was ready to move on Clary ! Six bloody years, I was finally ready to take my broken heart and find someone else. Another man, a sailor maybe ? Or a lady, who would have been swooned by my voice. » he sighed dramaticaly before letting his hand fall.  « But now, I'm set off to write another sad song about a heartbroken bard. Or prince.

« Don't you have already written that song three times ?

« Yes, and ? I'm an artist, I'm never satisfied with what I do. » 

He looked at the different tents settling outside the fields. From where he was he could see the colors of different knights and lords. He wanted to tear all of these drapes and coats of arms, throw them into the fire, hoping he took the one that Raphael had now just so that everybody knows he was pissed. 

« Are you trying to set everything on fire with your glare ? Because if it's the case can you do it on ours? Man up and eat your breakfeast first if you're going to be gloomy all day.

« Damn, how did you know for the fire?» he laughed. « Why do I like you already ? » he chuckled slightly.

« Because I am the best. » she answered with a smrik.

In a sudden burst of energy she jumped on her feet and pulled out her sword.

« I feel ready to conquer the world today ! You can't imagine how much I dreamed of travelling around and see these lands with my own eyes ! »

Simon laughed at that, undestanding the feeling perfectly. As a child it was his dream to travel, to explore and learn more about everything. But unlike her, he decided to leave his crown behind. He knew that she'll go back to being a princess when her curiosity is satisfied : she is made to rule over people and her spirit cannot handle being just a simple commoner.

On the opposite, here was Simon who would feel uneasy at the mere idea of wearing his crown again.

« Lady Morgenstern, you are an amazing creature. » a voice interrupted his thoughts and made them jump.

Simon jumped on his feet, hand reaching for his dagger. Clary pwinged her sword at the new arriver but just they smiled warmly.

« I'm not your ennemy. On the contrary, I'll probably be your biggest ally. »

Simon gasped when Isabelle Lightwood bowed to Clary who blushed slightly and let her hand fall to her side. The bard could see his friend relaxing but he wasn't as reassured. Their cover had been blowed in two seconds. Litteraly. She must have noticed the complicity at the castle's feast and deduced who they were in two minutes. Well, she must have, as a princess, talked a lot to Clary for political reason and recognized her face easily. Anyway, the poor ex-prince, wasn't happy about it. He still didn't digest the fact that the Queen Bellcourt seemed to find them suspicious as well.

« Lady Isabelle... » Clary started.

« Call me Izzy. » Simon rolled his eyes at the wink the lady sent at Clary who blushed even more. « It is really brave to go against your parents authority and leave the castle alone.

« No alone ! » the bard groaned, putting his fist on his hips. _I'm here you know ?_

« I mean, with no other to protect her or fight for her. » Izzy continued. « You're a bard, not a fighter. I don't mean no offence of course.

« Course you don't. » he humpfed vexed. « It's not like I risk my head while helping her leave the kingdom. Because that's what your father will do when he realized I'm the one who let you have my horse to run away. » he drawled tunring towards Clary.

« I won't let that happen S-Lewis. You know that. »

The bard groaned something about ' _being naive_ ' and ' _why are you trusting the Lightwood_ ' clearly not caring if he vexed the other lady or not. He had been through too much lately and without Luke to help him think straight he was in the worst mood ever.

« I remembered you with a sweet smile ? What happened to the joking and singing bard ? » Isabelle asked with a soft voice.

« He's taking a day off. » he kicked in a stones, following where it bounced before turning back to the two women.

Clary looked worried. She knew why he was so tensed but she couldn't really help. She just knew he had been looking for someone and that it all went to hell. She didn't how much he cared about them or how he lost them. She doesn't even remember the blacksmith she had seen at Simon's birthday. Only Luke knew of his pain and he wasn't there. But she cared... She walked up to him and took his hand, gently squeezing it to soothe him.

_Aaah sweet Clary. I wish you were able to meet Luke. He's always so calm even when all goes to hell. He would know what do to.  
_

« Don't mind me. » he mumbled after a while. « I'm just a bard.

« You're more than that Lewis. But it's true that if Isa- Izzy is willing to be our friend, then it would be stupid to refuse. We want to got to the Seelie's Forest. My father has a very dark opinion about it and I'm sure it's his ignorance talking but we can't blindly go there. People truly went missing, he can't afford to be naive.»

Isabelle smiled at that and made them sign to follow her.

« Many knights are preparing to head there. It would be foolish to go if it's only the two of you, so why not go through this adventure together ? I've only got my two brothers with me, more help would be welcomed. »

The bard and the princess looked at each other before nodding. It's couldn't do any harm to join a bigger group. No ?

 

 

When he saw the glare of the blond knight he remembered that he made fun of him in front of many of his own. _Aaaaaaaaand shit, it was a bad idea._

« Good morning, my Lord ! How thou feel in this beautiful morning ?

« Are you mocking me again, bard ? » he groaned making Simon shifted uncomfortably on his feet.

« No ? And I didn't mock you I just pointed out something.

« Leave it Jace. » the prince Alec step in. « I don't feel like dealing with these headaches all day. »

Clary and Simon looked at each other before that the princess asked :

« We're the one you called headaches ?

« I'm including Jace in it, don't worry.

« Hey ! » the blond fake-gasped. « How could you brother ? After all I did for you ?

« More what _I_ did if you think long enough about it. »

Simon turned to Isabelle who just gave him an amused smile before stepping forward, catching her brother's attention.

« Clary and Lewis are also heading to the Seelie's Forest to investigate about the rumors and legends. I suggested them to come with us, we won't be too much to deal with the wildness. »

Alec sighed as he looked again at the two newcomers. He didn't seem happy about it : first because he recognized Clary as a runaway princess. She could be just spoiled and annoying princess with no clue how to deal with anything outside her castle. Then, there was Lewis, the bard. A part that he had some unfinished buisness taking years and that Magnus could have helped him, no one knew much about him. Then, you didn't try to know a commoner who's always travelling.

_But something in his attitude did seem suspicious. If he is a vulgar bard who rarely stay long anywhere... How is he such a close friend with the Morgenstern's princess._

Isabelle's smile didn't falter when Jace complained about the bard. It was true that just looking at Lewis, guitare strapped on his back, he didn't seem like the best ally to fight weird creatures in a unknwow place.

« He is a musician. He isn't a warrior, healer, anything useful ! What will he do if we're under attack ? Sing the ennemies away ?

« I think Simon's music and jokes could lift up our spirits in our darkest time. And by the dagger at his belt I won't say he is helpless. » Izzy tried to explain. Simon didn't comment about the fact that he wasn't just made to be a pretty distraction.

_Then again, it's is my job as a bard..._ He reminded himself.

« Do you really think he will be useful with this girly voice of his ? » Jace snorted.

Everyone gasped when the bard, in one movement, had pulled out his dagger and raised it to the throat of the knight. The blade was sharp and was just above the skin, awaiting just a flick of the wirst to cut the soft flesh in front of it. Izzy and Alec had put their hand to their swords, ready to jump on the bard who just smirked. He lowered the knife, pride sweeling when he saw the baffled look on the blond's face.

« You don't live on the roads without learning a few tricks. Given the oportunity, I can defend myself.

« Also. » Clary was a few feet away, her sword pointing at them « Don't think he is alone in this. Underestimate us.»

The Lightwoods looked at each other, silently communicating to one another before they let their guard down. Clary lowered her weapon when she saw their demenor changing and walked up to Simon with a cocky smile. Isabelle turned to her brothers and raised an eyebrow :

« Still thinking they're helpless ? »

 

Magnus looked at the scene from where he was. He stopped his horse making his men stop as well. They had been planning on leaving early so that they didn't have to walk alon the other nobles and knights. Raphael frowned and went up to him, following his gaze.

« Young people. They always need to make a scene.

« And you're the one complaining about it ? » the knight snickered.

« I'm the only one allowed to make a scene Raphael. Because when I do, I do it with style. By the way, isn't it your little bard talking with the Lightwoods ? »

The nobleman looked back and saw the bard rambling about something to the elder Lightwood who seemed ready to punch him. From where they were they couldn't hear anything, but they were visible.

His bard huh ? (Way to call someone you punch on first meeting.) Raphael belonged to no one and didn't want anyone. He had to admit he wanted to protect this young man, he had felt horrible when the man was cowering in the mud at their first meeting. He had felt anger when Camille was running her fingers on his skin: he became a knight to fight on the same ground that these kind of abusers. Camille was the worst creature amoung the royal blood. Poor Lewis was so broken in his arms when he lifted him up. It had been hearbreaking. But Raphael felt that way about litteraly anyone who needed help. Moreover, he hated the warm brown eyes of this commoner. Soft eyes that looked exactly like a certain prince had, years ago. The thought made him clenched his jaw and his chest started to hurt.

« Raphael ? Are you okay ? »

The knight let out a raggedy breath, not realizing he had been holding it.

« For a second... He reminded me of him. »

Magnus sighed and squeezed his horseman's shoulder. _Gods bless him, he was more than his mentor. He became his friends after all these years, travelling with each other._

« Don't project the ghost of the past on someone else. Look at this man. Does he look like a naïve and oblivious prince to you ?»

The bard seemed to have given up on whatever he was talking about and was ready to turn away when he stopped. He seemed to have noticed the two horsemen looking at the group. With a chidlike manner, the bard tilted his head to the side, probably wondering why such attention. The gesture -so, so familiar- made Raphael's heart clench even more.

_Raphael ! Do you think I'm a great prince now ?_

_I swear I'll never leave your side._

_You're more worthy than any knights here Raphael._

« Let's go Magnus.

« What ? I want to see Alexander ! Just a minute, to wish him good fortune on his travel.

« They're probably leaving for the Seelie's forest. You'll see your little king again. »

The knight turned his horse away and left, running away from the bard who didn't know all the guilt he was waking up in the man's soul.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life isn't easy on poor Simon. But it hadn't been on Raphael either.


	4. Longing for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At last, the Seelie's forest stands before them.

 

_I've seen many men wandering_

_All strong and brave and keen_

_Seen them growing into rulers_

_But I long for the sea_

_Heard a ship came from North_

_To our harbour for a day_

_And before misfortune knows_

_I'll be on my way_

 

_I'll be on my way_

 

_I'm all set to veer away_

_And I'm all set to go astray_

_All burdens I will leave ashore_

_To find what I've been longing for_

 

« Litteraly never stops singing this one. » Alec complained, cutting the song as the bard took another gulp of air.

Izzy sent her brother a dark look for this rude interruption. She had been a good public at every song he sung, Clary alo joining from times to times. Simon tried to hid his smile as she started to take his sside

« Don't listen to him Lewis, he is just upset that the 'Bane' of his existence isn't here with him. »

The eldest prince blushed furiously at the insinuation. His brother tried to hid his laugh under a cough but a little snicker managed to slip through, which made Alec even more embarrassed.

« W-why would I want him to be there ? Like you said he's the bane of my existence. The further he's away the better.

« Don't tell me you don't want to get 'baned' by him. » Jace smirked, with a teasing voice.

« Oh please, you would see them talking it's so boring. » Isabelle laughed. « Just exchanging _Bane-_ ilities »

Simon, who already suspected something with Alec and the merchant Magnus Bane, burst out laughing at the terrible puns. The face of Alec was a sight, glaring daggers at his family yet being completely red, and he made his horse go ahead, leaving them to cackle about him. Clary, on the contrary, just leaned to her friends and asked what was the joke about.

« Our brother is the heir to the Lightwood Kingdom. » Jace explained. « So of course our King and Queen tried to marry him, keep him locked in the castle to make him face all the horrible diplomatic and economic duties he has to face. And one day he meets the famous Magnus Bane. It was for the winter festival and he had come to sell furs from foreign countries. Since, Alec and him had developped a certain... Relationship? They are completely smitten with each other but they haven't kiss yet."

He lowered his voice and said to the bard. "I'm betting three pints of beer that Magnus will be the one to make the first step.

« Make it four. I'm betting on Alec.» the bard smirked. «But isn't it complicated ? I mean, because he is a future king and Magnus is only...

« Not really. Sure our parents are having a fit about it, but who cares ? It's not their problem to interfere with. Also it wouldn't be the first time a king or queen take a commoner as a companion. » Isabelle shrugged.

Simon looked at Isabelle more seriously when she said that. She reminded him of his own sister who never judge him for liking Raphael and dreaming of wild adventures rather than sitting all day on a throne. Izzy noticed the stare and gave him a big smile, making him blush as he was caught staring. He didn't notice the frown on Clary's face at the exchange.

They caught up with Alec who had stopped in the middle of the path they were walking on. His eyes were fixed further ahead of them. A huge forest was standing there, in all it's mysterious glory. Simon felt his chest tightened slightly, the excitement of being there again overwhelming him.

Clary gulped.

« Is that the Seelie's Forest ?

« It is. » Jace stated, eyes looking the entrance as if it was an army.

Somewhere, in the corner of his mind, the bard remembered that the little brother of the three Lightwoods disapeared in these woods. It was a quest for them : to fight whatever took their brother and find the weakness of this place.

« It's the first time I've seen it with my own eyes. » Clary advanced a little bit, mechanicaly touching the bracelet at her wrist.

« This forest is litteraly in your kingdom but you never went there ? Didn't your father sent troups or went there to investigate.

« My brother did. » she whispered, not stopping her horse and going for the beginning of the woods.

Simon felt awkward suddenly. Everyone here were so serious, like this place could doomed them and was cursed for taking something from them.

He was just there for an adventure ! To discover and have fun, to sing tales about it. He could now understand why Alec and Jace weren't found of him being here, they didn't want any distraction in this.

_Just no singing. I can do it, no ?_

He looked at his guitar and sighed. He hoped they would let him play at night at least. He followed the lords and ladies, smiling at the fact that they were all heirs in this group. He was probably the only one who really experienced wild camping and rough travels. Hell, he had sleep on his horse once or twice when they couldn't stop on the roads (and Shady wasn't the best bed to sleep on)

When they stepped under the branches and trees, Simon tried to gulp down the uneasy feeling that grow in his guts.

What did they say about the forest ? _Those who aren't invited should pass on by. For the forest will curse the unwanted._

As he looked back, he wondered about Luke's story of this forest. He only tell it once, three years ago alongside with one about his past.

 

_Luke stared a bit at the fire before looking back up at the young prince. Simon had dried tears on his cheeks and he was glaring at the fire with contained anger._

_« We're not far from the border. If you want to turn back now..._

_« No. I can't go back there. Not after... »_

_No after the fight he had with his mother. Not after every cruel words they threw at each other in the heat of the moment._

_« I don't think she truly meant what she said. It's just hard for her to choose between her kingdom and her son's happiness._

_« She never chooses my happiness. And I didn't try to go against her. When she said I should less see Raphael, I listened. When she told me to think about the power of our allies rather than their morals, I also tried for her. The only thing I asked is to let me choose my wife. Just that. Let me choose my queen, not even king because I knew she wouldn't accept it. » he felt tears stinging in his eyes again. « Why didn't she listen ?_

_Luke wrapped an arm around the shoulders of the teenager and pulled him into a hug, rubbing his back until the sobs calm down._

_« I understand how you're feeling. » he sighed. « Remember when I said I've left someone behind ?_

_« Yes. You said you couldn't be together and rather leave than just witness your sadness._

_The blacksmith looked back at the fire. Memories running through his mind.  
_

_« You know what we say about red-heads. That they are kissed by fire. When I first saw her, that's exactly what I thought. She was beautiful and fierce. I was a knight back then. We could have make it. But her father rather set up a tournament to decide who would be worthy enough to have her hand. He didn't listen when she said she had already chosen._

_Back then, I had a friend who knew about my love. He was a prince and he insisted that I should participate. He trained me, helped me to win every challenges. Until the last one where it was supposed to be a duel. When I stepped in the arena, it was my friend the ennemy._

_He had used me to beat the bigger part of the competition and then beat me to win the lady's hand. He was violent, nearly beat me to death in the middle of the ring and I couldn't believe... That he was ready to kill me just to win._

_He won her hand. He forbid me to see her or he would order my execution. The thought of it broke her and she begged me to leave, to build up a new life away from this 'cursed place' like she said. »_

_Simon had stopped crying, he still had his head resting on his friend's chest. Luke sighed before continuing his story :_

_« We couldn't be together. I never loved another woman since. That's why I never went back to the Fairchild's lands. Now known as the Morgenstern. »_

_Simon gasped at the revelation._

_« Yes, Simon. And as you know, I rarely leave the forge when the king visit your family. When I flee back then, he had sent men to kill me. Just to be sure. I knew the reputation of the Seelie's Forest and I had nothing to loose. I went there, and I got lost for three days and nights._

_« The assassins ?_

_« Followed me but disapeared or got killed. I didn't understand how I was the one to survive until someone came to guide me out of the place. A man, with pointy ears, a crown of mistletoe, riding a dear. He said that they left me in peace because I wasn't trying to hurt anyone, nor did I disrespect the forest and it's people. But normal humans can't stay forever in the forest unless they want to be a part of it. The man showed me the way out and was the one to suggest the Lovelace kingdom. And there I am. King Morgenstern surely thinks I've killed his men and managed to escape but the truth is that I was doomed without the forest's help. Yet in a way, he had won all the same. I've abandonned my title and lost my lady to him. »_

_Simon felt his throat go dry and squeezed him in a tigh hug. He had his eyes closed and he burried his face in his shoulder. He couldn't look at Luke. His voice slighter shook at the end and he wouldn't know what to do, to see this strong man so vulnerable. Simon was also fascinated by Luke's tale of the man with the mistletoe crown._

_« What was your name back then ? » he asked softly._

_« Greymark » he stayed silent after that. Lost in his thought before saying. « You, leaving, remind me of myself back then._

_« I'm not surprise. You're like a father to me, I got a lot of things from you. »_

_Luke smiled, touched by the words of this little prince who was slowly drifting to sleep against him. He ruffled softly his hair, fondly looking at the child he brought himself to see as his son._

 

« Simon ! » Clary whispered-yelled. « Stop day-dreaming !

« I wasn't dreaming ! » Simon jumped. « I was just thinking about something. »

Luke didn't say much more about the forest, and Simon didn't dare ask more. The older man would tell stories about magical creatures but never about the Seelie's Forest precisely. All that he knew, is that as long as you want no harm to the forest, that you respect it's people... He looked at the Lightwoods again.

_This doesn't sound too good._

 

 

 

« And I've heard that mermaids that lived in swamps existed as well ! Except that their skin is green and their hair made of moss ! If ever I get the chance to see one I swear I'll write a hold balad in their honor ! »

Alec sighed and dropped the picks for the tents in the bard's hand who let out a little 'Ooof !'

« Keep your breath Lewis. If you ever see one, they'll probably drag you under water and drown you.

« But it would be great to see them, no ? »

The prince groaned at his enthusiasm and went to stop his sister from boiling some water for dinner. _Wait, why is he stopping her?_ Jace went up to Lewis with a smirk.

« You're one excited kid aren't you !

« Oh... » _shut it blondie_ , he wanted to say, then he realized who he was talking to and just mumbled an apology.

« Hey, I didn't mean it as a bad thing. » Jace rubbed his neck. « Alec and our little brother Max loved these stories as well. They had tons of books on myths and magical being.

« 'Loved' ?

« Max disapeared in this forest. Sometimes you need to realize that fairy tales don't end in a happy ending. Ever.» he patted apologetically the man's shoulder. « Come on. We need a volontere to fetch some dry wood.

« I can take care of it. » the bard sighed. « Just don't touch my instrument while I'm gone. It's fragile. »

Isabelle asked if he wanted her to come with him but he kindly refused. He knew they all saw him as the little bard who needed to be protected. He couldn't tell them how many years he had past under Luke's training had made him strong enough to fight on his own.

Anyway, so far, they had spent the whole day walking through the forest and it looked like any normal forest. Simon walked calmy through the trees, picking up any pieces of wood that could be of use. Winter wasn't quite there yet but the nights were cold and they'll need to be careful of the rain and weather who will quickly turn sour at this time of the year.

The good thing with all this was that Simon didn't think about Raphael at all. It was quite a relief knowing the turn of events, and he was ready to face this new adventure with a clear mind. A whole rumorus cursed forest awaited him and he didn't have time to waste with a broken heart.

He was going to go back to the camp, hands completely full, when he noticed a little figure watching him in a tree. At first he didn't take much notice, probably a bird, but when he gave another look he stopped. That, was not a bird. It was small, round with little hands and feet dangling in the air. Simon stared at it for a second, feeling his dry wood slipping from his hands, onto the ground.

Holy shit.

The ghost form jumped to the ground, black eyes appeared and blinked slowly, still looking at the bard. It eyed the dagger at his side and a shiver ran through it. The human followed his gaze and without thinking, detached the blade who hit the ground. The white spirit perked up at that, balancing his head happily. Simon chuckled nervously.

« What big eyes do you have! For one so little... »

The creature tilted it's head. It was silent for a moment before it's chest shook slightly, a strange noise coming from it.

Like a chuckle.

Simon eye's widened. Immediatly after, the spirit's orbs grew as well. The bard was astonished of what was happening. Was the... Was he trying to copy him ? Softly, he took a step forward and he smiled at the spirit. It looked quite nervous and shrunk away at the approach but at the smile it tried to answer it. It leaned in and the chuckled was there again.

« Hello there. » Simon whispered. « I'm Simon. »

The spirit blinked and he held out a small hand. Small as a child's. It reached to Simon, touching the tip of his fingers with a sort of fascination. When the human moved it he retreated it and the eyes grew wide again.

« I'm not going to hurt you. » the bard softly smiled. He sat down, hands in the air, letting the creature see that he wasn't going to do anything.

That seemed to reassure the spirit who chuckled again, taking another step forward. The white hand came out again, holding a little clover this time. Simon looked between it and the spirit who seemed hopeful. Carefully the bard took it, saying a confused thanks. The little creature eye's became like little moon croissants and he glowed sightly. Simon would later associate that as his own way of blushing. The bard looked at the clover now in his hands. He guessed it was positive, after all : clovers brings good fortune and the little one was too adorable to be mean. He raised his head again to ask why this little gift but suddenly, the place was empty.

The spirit had left, the woods were silent part from the birds singing. It was like nothing had happened.

_That was... Weird._

He looked around and went to pick up his dagger. If he could remember where it was. He frowned and roamed his hands in the high grass. He could have sworn put his blade here.

« Shit,shit, shit, no ! It's all I have left of Raphael ! Please, where are you ? »

As soon as he said this something fell from the branches. Simon yelped and jumped away. Inches from his hand, the dagger had sunk in the ground.

« Holy... Hey Ghost ! That's not funny ! It's dangerous to just let things fall on my head ! » he pulled Raphael's gift before mumbing. « But uh... Thanks for giving it back ! »

He got up and went out of the clearing back between the trees and branches. He had to talk to Clary. He had talked to a spirit. _He had talked to a HABITANT OF THE FOREST !_ Good lord ! There were maybe more to meet ! To talk to ! Carefully, he slipped the little clover in a the pocker inside his vest. He had a dreamy smile and nearly jumped, fist in the air, under the need of expressing how happy and excited he was.

_Oh ! Next time I should ask if there is dragons here ! Or fairies ! I hope I'll see Ghost again ! He was so cute..._

He was dreaming about his next accounter when a muffled scream made him froze. He looked around, realizing that the sun was going down, and the red colors of he sun were bathing the place in a firery atmosphere.

He gulped and tried to go where he heard the sound. Carefully looking around, trying to make as less noise as possible.

As he went out of the little path, he started to hear something. Not a scream, no, they were cries. Someone was crying ! The bard moved faster now, the cries were definitly human and he had to help whoever needed it !

If he had been more careful, he would have realized that going deeper in the woods, not fully knowing where he was going, wasn't the best of ideas. He didn't have time to worry about it when he stumbled upon a particular disturbing scene.

First, Simon noticed the blood. Staining some trees or flowers around him. The smell made his flinch but that didn't stop him from coming closer. A sword was lying not far away and just next to it there was a woman. She was sobbing, clinging on her arm where black blood was running. Her skin was pale, so pale even from where he was could see the dark blue veins running under her skin. Her black hair was faling on her face so no one could see her face. The bard didn't dare to took a step forward. On the contrary, he tried to go backwards. Something in his guts was screaming for him to leave, to turn away and run. As his foot shifted, a little crack was heard and he cursed the crackely leaves of autumn.

The scream started again, but this time it was a thousand time louder and he was just next to her. Simon managed to block his ears but it was still horrible, like nails against rock. His jaw clenched so hard he was certain he'll have cramps before the end of the noise. He opened one eye -when did he closed them ?- and this time he screamed as well.

Inches from his face, the woman was screaming, her jaw wide open, so wide it wasn't technicaly possible for human. Sharp fangs, ready to bite, were coming closer to Simon who tried to back away. Her eyes, bloodshot, pierced right through him and he felt his blood run cold.

« Ma'm ! I-I -don't hurt me ! I don't mean any harm ! Believe me, I can help with your wound if you want ! » he begged.

The creature just screeched louder and raised her hand, orned whith sharp claws black with mud and dirt. Simon closed his eyes, bracing before the impact. How drastically one's day can change ? He just wished the blood on the trees didn't belong to one of his companions.

As he expected his life to end suddenly, his body was lifted off the ground and collided with a metalic torso. An arm wrapped itself around his waist, pulling him closer. The bard blinked and yelped, clearly not expecting this. He felt, more than see, the horse galoping through the bushes and low branches. His instinct made him curl agaisnt whoever was holding him and he squeezed his eyes shut. Further away, he could hear the monster howling in frustration bit it didn't seem to follow them.

Clinging on at the mystery horseman, he didn't realize he was holding his breath until the horse stopped and he hear his savior calling upon help. The bard opened his eyes just in time to see Alec, surprisingly, catching him before he lamentably fell on the ground. The prince lifted him up and was asking if he was alright. Simon was taken aback by the true worry in the man's eye and could only nod slowly.

After all, he just went from meeting a spirit, who seemed adorable, to being attacked by a tree, vampire, woman. It was a bit too much for the poor boy.

« Raphael ! » a voice exclaimed, not that Simon gave time to recognized it's owner.

He blinked at the name, his head snapped towards his savior and he felt his heart stop. The knight had gotten down of his horse and pulled off the helmet who had been hiding his face the whole time.

Raphael hadn't changed much. Still the same tanned skin, the darkest eyes Simon had ever seen in his life, a little scar on his cheekbone that was due to that one time they had run in the woods and Raphael had slipped while jumping over a little river. Dark, slightly curly hair he had loved to mess up when he came to see him. All those small details made the bard's heart ache. The knight noticed that he was staring at him and he lifted one eyebrow.

« Can't bloody keep out of trouble, can you ?» the nobleman said before going back to the merchant side. Magnus gave him a rebrobating look but the knight just shrug it off.

The coldness of his tone made Simon snap back to reality. Here was the man he had been looking for many years. Who had left him and probably never wanted anything to do with the Lovelace's prince.

What he did next, was something he never thought he will do.

He run up to the knight and kicked his ass, litteraly. Went up to him and kicked him, kicking him in the butt and making him stumble forward. The knight caught himself up and turned, astonished, to the angry, red, commoner. Everyone was just staring at the scene, gaping at the two.

« Fuck you Santiago. » he spat, hands shaking.

« What ? Hey ! I saved you ! TWICE ! » the man snapped back.

« Yeah ? And you insulted me ! Being a hero doesn't give you the right of being a dick ! »

Raphael wanted to answer at that but the laugh of Magnus stopped him. The merchant was holding his sides. Tears of laughter shining in his eyes. He wasn't even trying to hide it, just stumbled and gave a pat on his friend's shoulder. Everyone was staring at him but he didn't seem to care. Between two hiccups of laughter, he managed to say :

« Thats... The first time... Somebody a part from me, had the guts to bite back at Raph ! » he gave a thumbs up. « Lola, you're great !

«... It's Lewis. » The bard corrected, as surprised as everyone else in front of the laughter of the man.

Alec shook his head, putting his thoughts back in place and went up to the merchant. At that, the laughter of the man calm down and he gave a big smile to the prince.

« Magnus, you were hurt ? Let me see. 

« It's fine Alexander. » Magnus gently stopped him by resting a hand on his arm. « More fear than anything, and more on the Banshee part than mine. 

« It was a Banshee ?  »

Everyone turned once more to the bard. He blushed slightly, the adrenaline gone he realised that making a scene with a knight wasn't the best move. But his curiosity got the better of him and here he is, again, all eyes on him.

« Yes. You were lucky I saw you. » Raphael frowned. « Honestly, why did you even try to talk to it ?

«Because... Because just before you arrived I saw a spirit! A nice one ! A sort of ghost, who copied my every move. He g-

« You should be more careful Lewis. » Izzy cut in. « Spirits aren't nice, if he was trying to imitate you it's maybe to take your place and reach us.

« Talking about this. » Clary asked at the two new arrivers. « You got attacked by a Banshee, are you the only survivors ?»

« It seems so. » Magnus sighed. « I told them to let her be. I could have forseen this and stopped it.

« Don't blame yourself Magnus. » Raphael sighed. « They didn't listen, they paid the price. These men were just mercenaries anyway.

« They were still humans Raph. » Magnus said exasperated. « No matter how cruel they could sometimes be. »

Simon frowned. He remembered the spirit looking at him curiously, trying to smile back at him and offering him a clover. The sudden attack and violence clearly clashed with the peaceful accounter he had. And Magnus did say that the banshee got scared, would that mean that they could have talked to it-her ? He had tried but she seemed straight up mad.

He was so lost in his thoughts he nearly missed Magnus exclaiming :

« Let's all travel together then ! I have a few tricks up my sleeve to defend myself and my dear Santiago is one of he best warriors of these lands.

« I've heard a lot about the famous Santiago. Suddenly appearing from nowhere and putting many lords to shame in duels.» Jace said, judging the posture of the knight.

He smirked at that, smug that his reputation preceeded him. Simon resisted to roll his eyes, even if he had been impressed before by his skills he couldn't bring himself to show it. Instead, he went to his horse to stroke it's collar. He wasn't going to take part in the final decision, they weren't going to ask for him anyway.

Or at least that's what he thought. As everyone was talking about how they will all help each other and make a bigger camp, Raphael walked up to him. Simon turned and lifted one eyebrow as a starter.

« You dropped this. » the knight said, handing over Simon's dagger.

Without realizing that the maker of this very own blade was looking at him intensively, Simon took it.

« Oh ? Thanks, must have slipped when I got off the horse.

« You're welcome. It has been decided that Magnus and I will travel with you now.

« I guessed that. » he frowned, not knowing where this was going.

« Don't you mind us, Lovelace? »

When his name was spoken, with this voice who had changed through the years but was still horribly familiar to the boy he once knew, Simon realized that even the banshee screech was better than this. His eye's widened, horrified. Just when he had thought the knight didn't recognized him. And if he wanted to reassure himself that the knight made a mistake, the eyes staring right into his soul was proof enough that, as a matter of fact, the knight didn't had a slip of the tongue.  _It looked like he was rather as nervous as him about this situation._ He felt his blood run cold and stuttered.

« W-well, I don't think, I-It's Lewis ! » he caught himself up. « And I don't mind. Why would I mind ?

The knight frowned and showed the dagger hanging at the bard's belt.

«I wasn't sure back when we first met but this black blade. Short dagger with a slight default at the handle. I made this six years ago but I had worked on it for a whole year. You think I wouldn't recognize it ?

« Shhhh ! No one here knows where I really came from, apart from Clary ! » he looked at the group still chatting.

Luckily for him, Magnus was stealing all the attention. He sighed relieved before turning back to Raphael. Under this cold gaze he snapped back :

« Also, mind your own buisness ! You can't act like you're a friend anymore, not when you fucking left like a thief. But after all, you never cared about that, did you ?»

Raphael's eyes widened at the attack but Simon didn't stop. He jabbed his fingers against the breast plates of his armor, accusingly.

« Do you know how I felt ? I thought you saw me as Simon, not as a Lovelace. I thought you were my friend, someone I could trust. And I trusted you to come back one day, just to explain to me why. I trusted you to have the guts to face me ! » he let out a breathy sigh, tears pricking his eyes. « For heaven's sake Raphael, you knew how much you meant to me. How could you ?

« I never wanted you any pain Simon ! I... » Raphael tried to say but Simon hissed.

« Lewis. My name is Lewis, my Lord. » he snapped making the knight flinch.

The gap between them seemed to grow as Raphael didn't dare to answer back. The bard's breathing grew steady and he managed to look at the knight without wanting to punch him, which was a good start. The, now, nobleman sighed and gave a poor, weak, smile.

« I guess I really deserved that kick. » he sighed. « You probably won't believe me but... I'm glad... You look in good form. » he awkwardly mumbled.

Simon let out a humorousless laugh. 

« Yeah... You're right. I can't really believe you. » he lowered his gaze. « I wish I could though. »

Isabelle choose this moment to join them. She looked between the two and gave a wink to Simon who just looked at her, jaded. Why did she have that mischevious smile ? They weren't havng a friendly chat, tension was brimming there ! They actually both looked like a kitten was drowned in front of them. He couldn't think much about it because she turned to Raphael right after :

« Santiago, we are going to decide our next move. We need everyone's opinion. Lewis, can you prepare a fire while we do this ? Clary will fill you up on the details later.

« No problem. » the bard forced himself to smile. 

«Why doesn't he participate? " The knight cut. Clearly offended. «He is part of your group, he should be there.»

Simon was ready to moan that it didn't mattered when he noticed the knight's glare. It wasn't because he was Simon Lovelace that Raphael took offense in Isabelle behavior. It was towards Lewis, the bard. Raphael had been a commoner. He had lived while being pushed away by noblemen, fighting against there crushing autority. The mear idea that Simon had to step aside and wait for them to decide was probably reminding him bad memories and years of injustice. _Oh Raphael... I understand you just Oh to well._ But he doesn't need this favoritism. He had lived enough in it and never needed it in the first place.

«Raphael, don't make a scene. I don't like these kind of things anyway.» He gave a slight push and a reassuring smile. «Just go.»

The nobleman bit his lips, clearly unconvinced but gave a quick nod to dismiss himself and followed Isabelle.

Simon looked them joining the others a bit before let his smile fell off. Now that he could finally digest the whole day, all he could feel was a firing anger growing inside him. Angry at his lost friend because he didn't seem to realize how much he suffered. Angry at himself because when, at last, he found him, he let his wrath talk rather than his senses. Angry at Magnus because he was the reason Raphael left. _And I'm pissed at this horse for not being supportive !_ He glared at Shady munching the grass happily.

The bard patted his horse and went to prepare the fire, trying to soothe the emotions swealing and tormenting him. He couldn't even show how hurt he was or people will start to supect something. God, he hoped Raphael would stay silent about his past. He didn't want anyone to know who he was. After all these years of building himself he couldn't let it go all to waste.

He realized that he was going to travel alongside Raphael. He is going to see him every morning, will have to work with him, eat with him.

And after six years of seperation he had kicked his butt and pushed him away at the first attempt at conversation.

Yes, that was Simon Lewis's life now. It didn't look good but deep down, hope had bloomed again inside his heart. He turned back to the group and his eyes meet with Raphael's. The knight lowered his gaze first, guilt written all over his face which made the prince's chest ache.

_At least... At least I found him._

At least, now, he could hope for some answers.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song ''The Longing'' doesn't belong to me: I actually heard it the version by Patty Gurdy on youtube. ^^ I hope you liked this chapter because hey! Raphael's back! (It was about time XD) and we had a bit of Luke's story! (Poor Luke, I'm really horrible to these characters).   
> The next chapter will probably take longer to be posted because of Christmas and everything (I need to be sociable with my family)   
> Merry Christmas in advance :3


	5. The Forest (I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The forest has it's secrets. And it's children. Some closer than you would expect.

_He was thriteen again. One year before it all happenned. Simon knew it was a dream because his dad was here. The same brown curls as his son, falling around his face, these big blue eyes that had fascinated Simon as a child. The prince smiled when his dad ruffled his hair, it was a nice feeling even thought it wasn't real._

_They never had much time together. It was unfair, but isn't it the main default about life ? You were lucky or you weren't. You were wealthy or you're a beggar. You have a loving family or you lost them in a split of a second._

_Absentently, Simon caught one of the hands and looked at it. On his middle finger was the family ring of the Lovelace's family. It had roses and birds engraved on it and was made of gold. When he was a kid he had tried it but, of course, it didn't fit. So his father asked that a smaller ring was made for him. It would be made of silver, and on the inside of it there would be Simon's name alongside the engraving of a bird._

_By the time the jewelers finished it, his father had been taken by illness._

_That ring. That silver band he had handed over to someone else._

_Simon's hands reached for his neck. Instead of feeling the cold chain he felt the scars. Deep cuts that'll never go, a constent reminder that he had buried a part of himself forever. Sadness washed over him. A part of him was angry, he should have kept the ring. Why did he gave it away ? Just for a promise that had been broken ?! What a fool he was._

_Yet, a part of him can't regret it. No matter how hard he tried. He even hoped that it was still hanging around_ his _neck._

_What a fool he was._

_« I'm so sorry father... » he whispered brokenly. « I'm sorry, I didn't... I-_

_« Hey, hey kiddo. »_

_He raised his head and he saw Luke smiling at him. It was a melancolic smile but the sight of it soothed Simon._

_« No one should be blamed for giving his heart away. »_

_The bard felt tears prickling his eyes, he tried to wipe them away and, as he raised his hands, he noticed he was holding a dagger, with a black blade._

_Luke voice seemed distant._

_« Seems like you weren't the only one. »_

 

 

 

 

« LEWIS ! »

The bard yelped and slipped. His body felt loudly against the rough ground and he cringed at the sticks and weed stinging his skin. He felt his head pounding after this sudden wake up. After all, he did fell quite heavyly.

_Wait... What ?_

Simon rolled on his back. Confused, he realized he wasn't in his made-up bed. He was actually not in the little camp at all : he didn't recognized the trees or even the little road he was on (well the trees in this forest looked all the same to him anyway) and he had his fist clenched around something.

He looked up from where he was on the ground and yelped again. Someone had leaned above him and was staring at him with narrowed eyes.

« Prince Alexander !

« Lewis.» the man drawled. « Welcome back. »

Alec really wasn't in a good mood. You wouldn't if you've been waken up by the bard of your group. It was slightly obvious when he helped Simon back on his feet again : he yanked him up more than pulled. Nevertheless, he did look him up and down just to make sure he didn't hurt himself during the fall. Now that the sleep-walker was actually fully awake he could see he was just a few meters away from the camp. He could see the fire burning from where he was.

Oh, and he could also see Jace snoring even though it was _his_ turn to keep watch.

Simon snapped back into reality when he heard the black haired prince contiue :

« Why did you just go off before the break of dawn alone in the woods anyway? Do you have a death wish ? You should warn us of your whereabouts. Anyone.

« I-I think I was sleep-walking. I don't remember... » he opened his hand and choked slightly. « Oh heavens...

« What ?

« Nothing. How did you know I was leaving anyway ? I don't think I made much noise.

« A pinecone fell on my head. » he blushed at the dumbfounded look on the bard's face. « What ? Be happy it did ! Who knows what woud have happened if I didn't stop you.

« You wouldn't have heard my songs for a whole morning.

« It that case, I wished I left you to get lost. »

The prince humpfed and turned away, calling Simon over his shoulder to follow him. The bard gave him a sheepish smile, not taking offense. He knew the prince didn't mind his music that much. When Magnus made him play during all the meal he had noticed the Lightwood gently swinging his head to the melody.

The bard trailed behind the prince, slowly. He had to give one last look at what he had hang onto during his sleep. The clover, the spirit's gift, rested in his palm. Still slightly glowing.

One of the leaves had turned to ashes. Simon wasn't an idiot : it couldn't have been just pure luck that something fell exactly on the prince's face when he was leaving the camp unarmed and vulnerable.

 _Seems that there is something lurking there._ He stroke the clover and thanked the little ghost in a whisper before catching up with Alec.

 

 

 

 

« I suggest we go west today. » Magnus showed the zone on the little map. There is a few clear spaces and if we need to defend ourselves it will be easier. Over there, » he pointed higher north, where there was the drawing of a butterfly. « Is the most dangerous place. If you see trees that bore this butterfly you should try to find your way back to the camp.

« Why ? Is it a cursed place ? An enchanted place ? » Simon asked in awe.

He was sitting nearby, plucking mindlessly the chords of his guitare. Everyone was sitting on the ground around the map, studying it with care. Well not Clary who was lazily leaning on Izzy's shoulder. She was rubbish at reading maps anyway. Good fighter but orientation was something she left in Lewis's hands. Not that he was great at it, but he could see when a map was upside-down

« That isn't the right question Lewis, I think I more curious about how could Bane know about all this. » Jace asked suspiciously.

Magnus just smiled sweetly, his thumb running on the rings he wore.

« As a merchant, I've heard about a lot of things. Many travellers, knights who came back with tales or witnessed something. »

Raphael picked up the map, cutting short the discussion about his lord's knowledge and turned towards the blond prince.

« Anyway, if we want to search the place, we will have to split up. We need three groups to be the scouts and one who'll stay to survey the camp. I suggest that Magnus and I-

« Wo-wow, stop right there. » Jace lifted his hand. He smiled at Raphael's impatient eyeroll and said : « I suggest Magnus and Alexander. »

The eldest Lightwood spluttered and turned towards his brother with wide eyes. It didn't last long because his helpless expression turned into a look of _Don't you dare..._

« Why so ? » Raphael asked, confused by the suggestion.

Izzy and Clary giggled, alongside with Simon of course, as Jace continued :

« Well first, if you excuse my honesty, I don't completely trust you two. Leaving you both together would only divise us even more. The only one who knows Magnus here in our group is Alec that why I suggest this group. I can go with Ra-

« No way. » the knight cut with narrowed eyes.

« Okay, not at all offended about that. » the blond muttered. « You can go with Isabelle then ! Like this we're all mixed and it will be better to established trust while working together. »

Raphael seemed unconvinced but Clary nodded.

« I like the idea. I can go with Jace then.

« And me ? » Simon asked. « Don't tell me you're leaving me to survey the camp ! »

Jace crossed his arms and looked around.

« What do you say Alec ? » he smiled.

His brother, still angry at the sudden alliance against his private life, just grumbled.

« We can't leave Simon on his own. If he encounters someone, being two will dissuade them.

« Oh no, you are really leaving me to watch the horses. That not fair ! » Simon complained but was ignored.

« Jace, you are a good hunter. I suggest that you find us food for tonight.  Clary can go with Raphael and Izzy.»

He mouthed something to him just after, sending a side glance to their sister who rolled her eyes. Jace didn't seem happy about staying at the camp either but nodded anyway. It was the bard who was clearly mad about the final decision. He got up and stomped away, grumbling about how he was more experience than Clary and why would she be the one to go exploring ?

He went to tidy the few cups they used for breakfeast when he felt someone following him. In his head it was probably Clary. So when he spunned around, he nearly drop the cups in his hands but Raphael help him stable them.

« You need help ? » the knight asked.

« No. » the bard quickly said. « Apparently I can't patrol but I can make the dishes so...

« Simon-

« Lewis. » Simon humpfed as the knight gave a little sigh.

« Lewis, I wanted to ask you if you wanted to take my place for today. »

The bard eye's widened and the knight shifted uncomfortably on his feet.

«Clary and Izzy are already good fighters so my presence isn't really needed. I mean... You're not helpless yourself and everyone here can see you're not afraid of the forest.

« Actually, I get scared easily and a lot. » Simon commented with a smile. « It's just that there is so much to learn about this place ! But I won't lie, last night, I got scared of my own shadow. Because it was following me, which technically is normal because your shadow is a part of you but-

« Forget what I said then. Letting you patrol will probably brought the apocalypse upon us. » the knight teased, but his lips was twiching upwards.

Simon felt his excitement fell back down at the remark. He shouldn't get excited lile that. He was supposed to show people he could handle things. A _nd he wasn't supposed to be so friendly with Santiago. Not after all that happenned._

« I think I'm going to stay at the camp. » Simon said abruptly. « I don't feel like being a third wheel, anyway. »

He turned his back and when to the bags, ignoring the eyes that didn't left him for a minute. When finished tidying he heard Magnus and Raphael talking in hushed (annoyed?) whispers. Magnus was making big gestures whereas Raphael had locked his hands behind his back and was glaring at the merchant. Simon took the oportunity to send a quick glance at the knight.

His dream was still on his mind. Pocking the back of his head. The ring he had given to Raphael all those years ago... He wondered if he still had it.

 

 

 

 

« Jace, I do think it's a bad idea.

« Then why are you following me ? » The knight smiled. « Come on, they won't notice anyway ! We are looking around to see if they aren't any dangers lurking near our camp.

« We're not near a camp.

« I'm leaving you behind Lewis ! » the Lightwood teased making Simon quicken his pace.

Simon sniffed, before letting a wicked smile win over his face. He knew that they shouldn't push their luck too much alas his taste for adventure got the better of him. Even if Alec did order them to stay and watch over the camp, they couldn't just stay still. The bard felt guilty of running off into the woods like a kid, disobeying him. Then again, it was amusing : it reminded him of when he would slip out of his room, as a child, to go outside.

Jace pulled out his sword and cut through the bushes.

« Ah ha ! » he smiled when he passed through the torns and trees. « Look at what we have here ! Nothing much but a pretty sight.»

Simon jumped to his side, eyes wide. Before them was a huge lake. Shining in the soft light, unmoving, with little dragonflies flying just above the water. It was cleared of any trees, letting a gaping space to see the blue sky above and Simon felt the desire for the night to fall. The sight was magical in the day but during the night... He already had the beginning of a song forming in his mind.

« Do you think they'll be mermaids ? » Simon skipped around, excited.

Colorful butterflies flew around him when he approached. The knight watched their flight, following the bard with at a slower pace.

« Mermaids lives in the sea. You won't have them here. » Jace shrugged. « But I'll bet my word there is some weird beast around there. Like leeches. »

Simon pouted before walking closer to the water. It was of a deep blue and he was tempted to just take off his shoes to test the waters. He knew he couldn't, the Seelie's Forest was full of unknown creatures and he didn't want to lose any limbs today.

He opted to just walk around the lake, a few steps in front of the blond knight, his gaze lingering on the sparkling surface. The bard smiled at the few dragonflies that danced above the water and, without realizing it, he walked closer to the edge. This was why he left his kingdom. To be able to walk and embrace this feeling of pure freedom. He only snapped out of it when a mostiquo stung his neck. He cursed and slapped the insect, missing it, then started to gesticule his arms in a poor attempt to kill it. The feeling of freedom will have to wait.

A soft chuckle stopped him in his fight and he turned sharply towards the sound. Hand going for his dagger for good measure.

Raphael was there. Water glistening on his skin and his hands running over it, as if he was washing himself. Simon choked on his breath when the knight's body slightly got out of the water, up to his hips. Their eyes meet and Raphael's lips turned upwards. The smirk he had was at the same time so familiar and yet, it was so strange.

« Cat got your tongue Si ? » the man chuckled.

« R-Raphael I- »

He took a step forward, gulping. He tried to not lower his gaze on the firm chest but it was rather hard. The moving muscle making the wet skin shine. That mischevious smile on these tempting lips. Yes, his mouth was watering at the sight. No, it was not really to time. Simon cleared his throat and put on a fake annoyed facade.

« I don't think we are on terms where you can call me Si', like old times.

« Right, Simon. » Raphael rolled his eyes and swam further away. Pulled by the movement, the bard took another step forward, he was now just near the edge of the lake. Another step and he was in the water. « Why don't you join me? Like ''old times'' ? »

He held out his hand, the water running, trickling down, and offered a soft smile. Simon couldn't even remember the last time he had seen the knight smile at him like that. Like if they were still friends. He wanted so badly to throw his anger away and join him. Water had caught in the knight's lashes and Simon felt the need to get into the water, to swim close enough so he could see the droplets fall and drown in those dark orbs. Raphael's smile widened when the bard put on foot in the lake, his eyes turning predatory.

Suddenly, a slight pain tugged in the bard's chest and his hand rose to where his clover was. The second his hand touched it, the illusion broke.

He blinked and paled when he saw the mermaid standing where he though Raphael was. The face had lost all humaniy, it was covered in scales and her hair seemed made of waterplants and moss. Complete black eyes were staring straight at him and sharp teeth like shark's, where he thought was his friend's smile were. The creature frowned, confused at his hesitation, before hissing angrily. The horror on the human's face was enough to warn her that her plan failed. She dove back under water and Simon leaped out of it.

« Jace ! Jace ! » Simon called out, backing away. « Jace ! It's not safe here ! We need to leave ! »

The bard was ready to ran away when he noticed the blond knight staring at a another mermaid who was whistling a melody, amused by her soon-to-be victim. Jace had put down his sword on the shore and was walking towards the creature, a dazed smile on his face.

Simon rushed toward him pulling out his dagger, panicked. With his armor, if Jace ended up too far in the lake the bard won't be able to save him. He would sunk like a stone.

« Jace ! They're tricking you ! Don't listen to them !»

The creature whistled a higer pitch and the knight went deeper into the lake, water up to his waist. The sound didn't seem to be bothering him, on the contrary, he had a small smile on his lips and his eyes were closing slowly. Like if he was falling asleep.

The bard nearly yell again when he saw other water-ladies poking their heads out of the water, staring at the blond who didn't seem to react to anything. They crawled up to him, hands seizing his arms, his waist and, under the horrified eyes of the musician, started to drag him under water.

Ready to drown him.

Simon had to do something. By 'doing something' it meant he didn't think much and acted on impulse. He jumped forward, yelling and swinging his dagger around. The mermaids, astonished all leaped away and hissed at him, their claws letting go of the unmoving form of the blond prince who fell face first in the water.

The bard tried to hiss back, but it sounded rubbish and he opted for trying to pull the knight out of the lake, back on the safe ground.

One of the mermaids narrowed her eyes and plunged under water again. Simon cursed and pulled, dragged the lightwood, desperate. Sadly for him, he saw the shape of the creature coming at him and he knew that they won't be able to both escape the monster. In a desperate gesture, the bard lifted Jace and managed to threw his body out of the water, the shock making the knight blink and rubb his head. Simon didn't have time to rejoice about the fact that he seemed unharmed when claws gripped his ankle and he was pulled down.

Water made his eyes hurt, his arms swinging everywhere in a foolish attemps of swiming back up again but he was no match to a mermaid. He felt his dagger slip from his hand, sunking quickly without being able to grab it again to defend himself. The creature pulled him further away in the dark, muddy waters. He flinched when her body crawled upon him, feeling her scaly tail wrapping itself around his legs, and he forced his eyes open to face the mermaid.

Now that she was barely an inch away from him he wondered how he could have confused her with Raphael. True, if she wasn't snarling at his face he could have seen the beauty in this creature but as her claws sunk in his skin he was just terrified. She also seemed frustrated, like if she couldn't understand how he could have resisted her illusion. He didn't let her time to think about it anyway : he squirmed and kicked, trying to free himsef from her iron grip. His lungs where now screaming for air. He needed to breathe and he could feel his heart pounding in his chest and head. Seeing her prey so desperate made her smile and he heard her amused huff.

He was going to die. There was no way she'll let him go.

Suddenly, a huge screech was heard and blood started to teint the waters. The mermaid left in a dash, clinging her shoulder, freeing the bard. Without the body over him, the bard was able to get his head out and drowned a huge gulp of air. Panting and trembling, he didn't registered when two hands wrapped themselves around him and pulled him out of the water.

The mermaids, the taste of the water on his tongue, the ghost feeling of claws around his throat... It was too much for him. He let himself fall unconscious, barely recognizing the panicked voice calling out to him.

 

 

 

 

Raphael could understand that Alec was pissed and worried. They had arrived back to the camp, everyone in one piece, ready to talk about their (barely none) discoveries and what next move they'll need to plan, only to see that there was no one there. No Jace or Simon, food left on the fire and the horses nervoulsy hitting the ground with their shoe and barely letting anyone near them.

Alec cursed his brother, telling he probably went out to explore and that the bard surely followed eagerly.

Magnus thought overwised. When the Lightwoods and Clary were talking further away, he pulled his knight by his side.

« Raphael, we need to find them now.

« You're the one who knows this forest Mags'. » he whispered, looking out that no one was listening to them. « You didn't seem worried about leaving them at the camp.

« That's because I knew the banshee wasn't going to run after us. We weren't the one to hurt her. But she isn't the only banshee of the forest. There are tons of them and if they want to attack intruders, they won't hesistate. »

Raphael mentionned to the necklace around his friend's neck. A little transparent globe that he had seen change color when no one else was looking.

« Did it glow ?

« No. That's what bothers me. All the time I was with Alexander, it didn't react. » that simple fact worried Magnus more than he wanted to admit it. « Something is really wrong here.

« Look, it had been five years since your last visit, no ?» he patted his friend shoulder. « They may be a little wary of you now but when they'll see that you haven't changed they-

« That's not it ! » Magnus said, frustrated. « That's now how they think or act, did you ever listen to me ?

« Be quiet ! Alexander is-

« Seelies and elves aren't shy ! They jump on intruders at first sight !

« What at first sight ? » Alec asked, walking towards them.

« Love ! » Magnus turned around, arming himself with a huge smile. « I was explaining to Raphael my undying and burning love for you ! »

The merchant walked and ran his fingers on the prince's shoulder who blushed. Raphael rolled his eyes at the scene. Magnus and Alec really needed to make their relationship official but the prince was still hesitating and had a hard time just letting go and taking what the man was offering him. In retrospect, Raphael understood why he was so careful : when you were prince, you were always in the middle of a game of manipulation and politics. It must be uncanny for him to suddenly have such honesty and love out on a plate for him, he was certainly still trying to realize it.

The Lightwood caught the wandering hand, giving it a quick, gentle, squeeze before returning to the matter at hand.

« We need to send people to search for them. The night is falling and we won't be able to go out during the night. »

At this moment, they heard Izzy's gasp and Clary yelling Lewis's name. The three men nearly jumped in surprise and rushed to the noise. Neither of them was expecting the sight that appeared before them.

The blond knight was woobling back inside the camp, panting, holding against his chest the body of the bard. The knight had scratches over his face and was soaking wet. Alec paled and ran towards them, helping his brother with the man he was carrying.

« He-he needs help. I tried everything to wake him up but... » Jace stuttered and Isabelle guided them to a bed so they could take care of the bard.

Jace layed the unconscious body who was breathing, but just barely. Clary had her hands running on his face, whispering, begging her friend to wake up. If the unmoving body wasn't reassuring, seeing the usual smug face of the blond twisted in worry wasn't better. Raphael felt his blood run cold as he came closer. Simon was so pale. Closed eyes, his lips slightly parted, he looked like one of those fairy tales princesses who needed a magic kiss to wake up.

But they weren't in a fairy tale right now.

Jace and Simon were both completely drenched, water forming a little poodle where they were sitting. Jace had cuts, slightly bleeding there and then, he was always horribly pale but it was nothing compared to Simon who didn't seem able to wake up. He had cuts as well but the worse where the bruises on his wrists and neck, matching the old scars.

 _Not him. Please, not him._ Raphael's hand to his chest, fist clenching at the necklace he wore. His thumbs traced the metallic circle and he kneeled near the bard, trying to calm down the beating of his heart.

_Please, please I just got to see him again._

The merchant Bane pushed the blue blooded nobles and lay a hand on the bard's chest, closing his eyes. For a second he was silent before nodding.

« He's fine, emotionnaly exhausted but fine. Clary, bring my bag. Raphael, help me undress him. If he keeps these wet clothes he's going to fall ill. »

Raphael knelled by his side and did as he was told. He tried not to stare at the scars running on his old friend's body, just like he tried to ignore how his gaze ranked over the chest before settling back to his face. Simon was beautiful, it was a fact. When they were younger he had more than once admired the pale skin, envied the soft hands that held his, not damaged by hard work in the fields. _You left and look what happened. All those scars because you weren't there to protect him._

He shook his head, pushing away the thoughts. It was not the time. Clary arrived at that moment and handed the bag to the merchant who thanked her. Magnus pulled out a little flask that he opened and put under the young man's nose. The smell made the bard mumble and cough. His eyes forced themselves open. Magnus took the oportunity and slipped the vial between the bard's lips.

« Drink. It helps. » Simon, a bit confused, did as he was told, making a face a the sour taste.

Raphael brushed the wet strands of hair on his forehead, gazing worriedly into the soft brown eyes. When Simon had finished drinking, the knight leaned a bit closer, trying to see any more cuts or wounds they should take care off. His hand was still on the other's shoulder and he squeezed it reassuringly when the ex-prince looked around with his puppy eyes.

« I-is Jace okay ? » Simon coughed awkwardly.

That sentence wasn't supposed to make Raphael's stomach turn. It shouldn't have made him retreat his hand and narrow his eyes at the man still lying, wet and trembling, on the ground. _Really ? You're the one nearly dying and he's the first thing on your mind ?_

Clary let out a choked, relieved, laugh and gently took the hand of her friend, rubbing the back of it with her thumb. She gave a weak smile, still shaken by the event.

« You wake up from being nearly dead and the first thing you ask is about Jace ? You're too pure for your own good, Lewis.

« He wasn't nearly dead, just unwell. » Magnus rolled his eyes at the dramatic of the princess and got up.

Jace kneeled by Simon's side and gave him a little smile. The bard seemed relieved and weakly punched the nobleman's arm.

« We wanted some action and we got some, hey ?

« Why did you left the camp ? » Raphael snapped, glaring daggers at the blond.

« It was just a quick patrol around the camp, we didn't expect to fall on an ambush of mermaids ! » Jace bite back.

Raphael wanted to curse this foolish prince, wanted to yell and ask why didn't he protect Simon but he stayed silent. Biting his lips, holding back all of his venom. The bard was exhausted and fighting over their reckless attitude wouldn't do any help. He sent one last glance at the bard before turning away. He was fine now. He wasn't needed anymore. Magnus noticed him and got up to follow him.

The merchant caught his arm and pull him further away.

« I need your help for tonight. When you'll take the night watch, wake me up as well : I'll try to talk to the mermaids.

« You're sure ? » Raphael looked back at the bruises and cuts and the two young men. « I don't want anything to happen to you too.

« Pumpkin... » Magnus smiled softly. « I've been doing this a long time before we meet. Do not worry for me. I've got Alexander to save me on his white horse if anything goes wrong.

« His horse is black Mag's.

« But you, keep an eye on your little bard. He seems to be getting into trouble easily.

« He's not my little bard. » he mumbled, fiddling absently with his pendant. « I lost that privilege years ago. »

Magnus sighed. Of course, Raphael told him about Lewis's true identity. After all, he had been one of the reasons he hadn't said yes right away to Magnus. Plus, as time passed, the two men had talked about their past, their families... What had been left unsaid and their hopes for the future.

« You don't think that this is your chance now ? To fix everything ?

« He didn't forgive me Magnus. I wouldn't forgive myself. There is so much between us now.

« If you just talked to him he would understand. He would like to talk but he is scared. You're the one who must make the first step.

« Magnus.» His tone left no place for argument. He was tired and he didn't have the strengh to debate on the matter.

For him it was too late.

The merchant looked at his friend. He couldn't believe that the hopefull young blacksmith he had meet years ago had become this serious and gloomy knight. The same kid that had dragged himself up, with just his confidence and skills, to the title of noble and building a home for his family. Raphael Santiago wasn't supposed to wear this face that seemed resign to defeat. _I wouldn't forgive myself._

Magnus sighed and pulled his friend into a hug, earning a yelp from him.

« Please, don't feel guilty. The past may stay the same but the future is all yours. And I'll always be there for you pumpkin.» he pulled away to stare into his friend's eyes. « Promise me you won't let your demons get the better of you. »

The knight let out a little chuckle. He untangled himself from the taller man, a true smile on his face at last.

« You won't let them anyway.

« Damn right I won't. »

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the comments and kudos! It really boosts me that you all like the story so far and I hope I'll manage to keep it interesting! :D  
> Until the next chapter!


	6. The Forest (II)

 

Magnus groaned when someone shook his shoulder while he was sleeping. He opened a warily eye and tried to hide his face under his cover when he saw Raphael's scowl.

« Five more minutes.

« Seriously ? Magnus ! » the knight shook him harder. « You need to see the mermaids ! This is the only time you'll be able to talk to them !

« Ugh... I don't want to. It's going to be a fishy situa- »

His sentence ended by his bodyguard's hand slapping itself on his mouth. The dark glare he received was enough to wake him up and he sighed. He knew he had to deal with it. Not matter how warm his bed was and how his body was still asleep. He got up, noticing that Raphael had prepared everything for him : his dagger, his bag with enough ingredients to make potions if needed. He smiled softly at the attention. Even when Santiago was just a squire he was very organized and alway making sure everything was set and ready for Magnus. No wonder he climbed the social ladder so quickly.

« I'll find an excuse for your absence. Jut don't take too long.

« Don't worry ! I'll be smooth and quick, like always. » he smirked.

He took what his bodyguard handed to him, he didn't comment about the fact that it wasn't really needed. Raphael wasn't at ease in the forest. Even after Magnus told him about his past, the knight was still slightly over protective. The Santiagos were all very protective when you get to know them, Guadalupe being a fierce mother and always telling her children to protect what was important to them.

« Did you put a snack in it as well ? » he opened it and tried to stiffle his laugh when he saw an apple with some water. « You did ! Guadalupe taught you well.

« If you're not happy, I'm taking it back ! » the knight growled.

« Awww pumpkin. Do not be such a grump. I'm only teasing. » he fastened the bag on his shoulder and gave a nod to his friend. « I'm going. I won't be long.

« You better not. » the man grumbled.

With one last, warm, smile the merchant set off, walking with confidence. He could feel the stare of Raphael on his back. He felt slightly bad for saying he won't be long when honestly he didn't really know the outcome of talking with the mermaids. They were never easy-going or good listeners. More a kind of professional gossipers and bitching. He bit his lips, trying not to laugh, it wasn't really time to be a tease. If he doesn't handle the negotiation well they might end up fighting them again. It had been a miracle that Jace and Simon came out of it alive. Normal humans can't resist a mermaid's call : they revet the shape of the person you most love or desire and use it do drown you as you let your guard down. From what Jace said, it had been Simon who resisted the spell and saved him. _But how ? Is it linked to the fact he said he had meet a spirit ?_ The kid seemed pretty imaginative, at first he thought he just got excited over nothing but now...

_Can't really interrogate him when Raphael is being overprotective and moody about him._

His thoughts were cut hort when he stepped into the cleared area. In the early, very early, morning everything was silent. All creatures were probably resting. He just had to go near the water and let his feet splash in the water : that would be enough to caught the ladies attention. The pendant around his neck started to glow softly of a deep blue. They were here. Sleeping, but here nevertheless.

Magnus shrugged off the bag and sat at the edge. He knew that in a few seconds, the mermaid were going to feel his presence and swam up to him to talk.

Or to attack him. It's been so long since he left the forest to see what humans were like. Did the forest still saw him as one of it's own ?

« Why so melancolic ? » a sweet voice made him jump slightly. « May we brush away those tears handsome traveller. »

Magnus chuckled at the mermaid that was coming closer, her eyes glistening with hunger. He raised a hand, telling her to stop :

« Your sweet talking does not work on me. For I've walked amoung these trees when I was a child and know every one of your treachery. »

The mermaid stopped and straigntened up herself, her chest out of the water. The merchant saw the scar of Jace's blade in her shoulder. It has healed quickly but the scales were still broken and he knew that it wounded her pride more than her flesh. The lady was staring, here yes wide and gave a short sharp whistle. The waters so calm started to rumble. Magnus got up and took a step back, just for safety measures. Having all the flock of mermaids percing through the surface was not a good sign.

They all appeared, from children to young ladies. Their hair floating around them and meddling with one another. No male, they were a kind that never needed the opposite sex to reproduice and could only give birth to females. Magnus noticed a few curious newborns that were taken back under water by, probably, their mother when they mermaids notice his gaze.

Well, at least they haven't attack him yet.

One of the water ladies was different from the others. Her hair was white and incredibly long, wrinkles that decorated her face and hands. She was the only one who seemed elderly, the rest being frozen in this cruel aquatic beauty. Magnus let out a relieved laugh.

« Medusa. You haven't change. »

When her name was called, all mermaids turned towards their mother. The elderly mermaid raised a curious eyebrow. Her eyes were completely white, old scars cuting through her eyelids, and she rested a hand on one of her kind who was guiding her forward, towards the man.

« I wish I could say the same but my eyes were blinded a long time ago. » the young mermaid guiding her seemed uncomfortable about approching Magnus and Medusa squeezed her and reassuringly. « If you are what you claim, prove it to my daughters and state your title.

« My name is Magnus Bane, warlock and son of Asmodeus.

Magnus looked down at his hands were all his rings were glittering. He took the golden ring, on his left thumb, off. Inside the ring, ancient runes were shining softly in blue and purple. Then the ring on his middle finger, the silver leaving a mark after being there for so long. He show it to the water creatures who frowned before one of them gasped.

« You weren't lying ! » they whispered, swimming to the shore.

Magnus looked once more at his arms, now covered in black tattoos that danced on his skin, and he touched his ears. Pointy ears. His eyes probably took this particular cat-eye form too now that the glamour was off. He sighed and clenched his fists. There was a time he didn't care what people thought about these marks. The insults, the look of disguts : it didn't matter. _But Alexander..._ The prince hated anything that touched magic. He couldn't let him see him. _He couldn't risk loosing him._

He sat near the ege and let the mermaids look him up and down. It was something for them, to learn a warlock could hide his nature. It was also disturbing. He could see the questions in there eyes, one in particular that Medusa asked aloud.

« Why do you hide yourself under layers of magic. » the eldest mermaid drawled, her mouth twitching in disgust. « Don't tell me you're trying to become a vulgar human. We couldn't even feel your magic !

« Humans are interessting and I'm curious. I don't reject what I am but I need to hide it if I want to walk amoung them.

« But they are murderous ! » a mermaid exclaimed, pulling on of her sisters in her arms. « Each time they come here they attack us! Try to drag us out of our home !

« They're as scared as we are. I understand your pain and fear. Also, don't act as if we're innocent. You have drowned more than one human in these waters.» One of the youngest creature popped her head out of the water, just next to him. He smiled fondly at the little girl. « But they aren't all bad. They're like us, made of different shade of colours.»

Medusa rolled her eyes. Not convinced.

« You're with a group, aren't you ?

« Yes, this is why I came here. »

The water-woman sighed. Thinking about it. Magnus just waited. The other mermaids were nervously swimming around, some daring to whisper in their matriarch ear. If the youngest seemed okay, in leaving the group and staying pacific, the warlock noticed that the mothers of the lake weren't too happy about the idea.

«  Fine ! » Medusa decided after a few minutes. « If your group can vowed to leave us in peace then so be it. I'll do my best. You know where we rest, don't come around us and you'll be fine anyway.

« I can't asked you to leave any human who'll pass by your lake can I ?

« No. My daughters are spread in every lakes and rivers coursing through our home. I can't check on all of them but I can ask them to stay put for a while. Though I'll try to stay put know this Magnus Bane, if either one of your companions attacks us, I'll drown them personnaly. »

_Legetimate defense went a long way since._ The warlock nodded and held out his hands. He haven't used this spell for a long time but his magic isn't too rusty. He will share his memories to show the faces of his friends. In such a way, Medusa will be able to share the information with her daughters and not attack his compagnons. 

Medusa took them and closed her eyes. In a split of second, their energy meet and they shared memories. Magnus got a glimpse of the underwaters, of little mermaids playing, giggling. He also saw the waters being tainted in red, human and mermaids blood mixing as a fight had broke. He shivered and broke the contact, trying to push away the vision.

« You can't run away from the fact that they are monsters Bane. They murder they own kind in our home and accuses us of their deeds just after.

« Not all of them are bad ! » he whispered. Her memories are old, of before she lost her eyesight. _The last thing she saw was her waters teinted in red. How horrible could this be ?_

« I guess not. » she whispered. « I've seen your memories. I hope they aren't too clouded by your feelings for the Lightwood King. »

The warlock smiled and winked.

« Just a little.

« Tell me one more thing, and I'll let you be. How did the Singing Prince resist our charms ?

« The... The Singing Prince ? » he asked. Could they be talking about Simon ? But, apart from him and Raphael, no one is aware of his heritage.

« He lost his dagger to our waters. » she raised her hand, black blade in her hand. She gave a cruel smile. « Please tell him that we'll give it back to him soon enough. »

Magnus narrowed his eyes. Medusa laughed and plonged under water, every mermaids following her. The warlock felt uncomfortable. Mermaids were proud creatures and vanted their charms to anyone one willing, or unwilling, to listen. The fact that Lewis could resist it was probably a hit to their pride.

He slipped the ring back on, his magical features slowly disapearing. He stared at his hands, feeling the glamour running over his skin. He wished he didn't have to wear it, it was uncomfortable and he never managed to get rid off the unpleasing sensation he felt each second he had to hide his true nature.

Magnus felt a light throb in his chest. Alec... The Lightwoods didn't have kind thoughts about the Seelie's Forest. Not after the loss of their brother. It also bothered Magnus : the seelies don't attack random people, specially not children.

He wonder what truly happened but he hadn't be there to witness the event.

_His father had been broken by the news. Max was the youngest and still blissfully unaware of all the ill intentions of their political and harsh world. Alec was used to seeing a powerful king, unmoving, proud. He didn't recognize the man who stroked his cheek, tears in his eyes, telling him how much he cared about him, Izzy and Jace._

_Their mother change. She became their Queen. She hardened herself to harden her children and make them powerful. By doing so, she knew they will be able to defend themselves, she won't lose them as well. No more soft smiles and laughter when she saw them messing around at supper. When their lost their brother, they lost their parents with him._

Alec had told him about how his family still struggled with their mourning. He had trusted him with these precious and sad memories. The warlock knew that at that moment, reveling his past and true nature would break everything they've been building. He couldn't risk that.

He turned away of the lake and started to walk back to the camp. With a bit of luck, everyone will still be sleeping when he'll arrive.

Walking away, he didn't notice the silhouette crawling behind him.

 

 

 

Simon let Izzy tend his bruises with a whimper. It was still sore and he didn't like having to let hands touch the skin near his scar. She rolled her eyes to his childish manners and patted his head.

« You're a big boy aren't you ? So stop squirming away.

« I'm not !

« You whole body is bending away from me. » she teased and poked his ribs gently.

« You're being rough with me ! » he fake-complained.

Jace, who was stirring the fire not far away, bite back a laugh and raised his eyebrows. Simon gave him an unimpressed look in response. The blond knight was less mocking with him now : being saved made you do that. Yet, that didn't stop him for being a tease at every turn.

Isabelle sighed and turned to Clary.

« Still no sign of Magnus ? Raphael keeps saying he won't be long but it's been a while now. And breakfeast is ready !

« I don't know. Raphael is being quite closed off about this. » the redhead sighed.

They had woken up when a loud noise resonnated in the forest, like thunder. Everyone had jumped and started to get ready to fight but Raphael stopped them : Magnus went off to see what it was and rushing in panic would be dangerous. The camp needed to be a safe place for when he returned.

Alec hadn't been happy about the idea but since they've been taking turns and waiting for Magnus to come back. Now they couldn't deny that something felt very wrong.

Raphael wasn't as confident as before. It was subbtle but you could notice the way he threw glances at the trees worriedly, the fact he would sit for minutes without moving staring into emptiness. Simon could recognize every tick that hadn't change over the years. The knight would also raise a hand to his neck, as if to make sure his necklace was still there. Simon couldn't see the pendant, only the chain, but it was obvious it was a chain that had been broken and fixed many times. He wondered what it was.

The prince, Alec, at some point walked over to the knight to talk. Simon didn't try to listen. He didn't have to, Alec was on edge and didn't try to hide his anger.

« I had enough. Where is Magnus ? You know were he went. Why did you stopped us from going after him ? »

Raphael stubbornly looked pass the prince, glaring at the trees like if they could let Magnus come back. This defensive posture didn't help calming the Lightwood nobleman who took a menacing step forward.

« Santiago, I command you to speak.

« I only take orders from Bane. » the knight hissed back. « You can shove your commands down your throat.

« Alec ! » Jace arrived and put a firm hand on his shoulder. « And you too Raphael. Both of you calm down. »

He sighed and run a hand through his blond hair.

« If you can't tell us where he is, can you at least tell us if he's safe ? We're just worried for him, after the many attacks that happened we don't want to lose someone else. »

Alec paled at the words of his brother but he quickly put a cold mask back on his face to frown at the knight who shifted on his feet, clearly unhappy.

« No. In this forest, nowhere can be called 'safe'. »

« Great ! » Alec laughed bitterly. « That's fucking great ! What are you doing here then ?! Aren't you his bodyguard ?

« Brother dearest. You're not helping. » Isabelle mumbled under her breath, looking at the scene froma afar with Simon.

Jace pulled his brother away from Raphael, trying to calm him down. Simon took the oportunity to walk up to him. He knew his friend, at least, he knew him when they were younger, Raphael was loyal. Maybe he could see through the cracks and make him open up about the situation.

The knight sighed when he arrived but his features soften at his approach. The bard tried to not beamed at the obvious special treatement he was getting. It's probably because he was right now the only one he knew enough to be comfortable with.

« Hey. You're alright ?

« Don't worry about me. It's not the first time a prince spat in my face.

« Good lord Raph. » he sighed, not realising the nickname slipped. « Alec is worried about Magnus. He cares for him, as much as you. I mean if it was me and- »

He stopped and cleared his throat awkwardly.

« If I was in this situation I wouldn't be thinking straight either. »

Raphael stared at him. His dark eyes gleaming softly as they studied the blush forming on the musician cheeks. In all his gear and cape, he was really different from Simon's memories yet the way he held his head, the way he lowered his gaze to look back at the forest...

The dark-haired man's hand clenched around his sword and he cursed under his breath.

« Alec is right. I'm supposed to be by his side.

« Well, if he ordered you to stay here... it's not completely your fault.

« I'm going to look out for him.

« What ? » Simon frowned and made a high pitched sound when Raphael suddenly dashed on the earth path, leaving the camp. « Wait, wait ! You can't go on your own ! Are you listening to me ? He isn't listening to me ! » he yelled frustrated. « Alone it's too dangerous !

« I've fought many of magical creatures and survived. I don't need any help.

« You are bloody blinded by your pride that's all I can see ! »

Isabelle looked the two wandering off and got up to follow them. Clary saw it and caught her heand, giving her a reassuring smile.

« Leave them. They'll be fine.

« But Simon is still-

« He's strong. He's been on the roads for three years, he can handle himself. Also, he and Santiago need to talk a bit. Simon seems to be the only one able to put some sense inside Rapael's head. They'll be back soon.»

The Lightwood princess sat back down, intertwining her fingers with the redhead who beamed at that.

« If you say so. But after their lover's spat we need to get moving and look out for Magnus.» she sighed and send a worried look one more time where they disapeared. « I hope they'll be fine. »

 

 

 

« This is not fine ! It's never fine !

« For heaven's sake Lewis ! » Raphael groaned, stopping to help him. « How did you trip here ? There is no roots or rocks to trip over ! »

The bard yelped when he was yanked back on his feet. A few torns were still hanging on his clothes and ripping the fabric. He cursed when he pulled out one, cutting the tip of his fingers doing so.

« I triped over your broody aura ! It's so thick you could mistake it for a dark mist.

« You have some imagination. » the knight huffed. « If you really want to follow me be more careful. And you came along unarmed, how stupid is that ? »

The nobleman saw the expression of the bard crumble. In a whisper the musician said :

« I lost the dagger. »

Raphael stopped in his tracks and frowned. For a second, some emotion flickered across his face but Simon didn't get the time to see it.

« Lost ?

« I-I used it against a mermaid. She was dragging me underwater and it slipped from my hands. I-I lost consciousness right after. It must be lost in the mud of the lake. » Simon felt his heart pang at the thought.

The knight straightened his shoulders and kept on walking. His silence was disturbing. At this moment Simon wished he had said anything. A _'It doesn't matter._ ' or a ' _You idiot ! Can't take care of anything !_ ', anything but this cold silence that made him feel as if a wall was standing between them.

Simon could only stare at the back of his friend, his mind rushing about what to say, how to stop him. They didn't even know where they were going. It's not like Raphael knew exactly where Magnus was but he seemed determined to just walk straight on until he found him.

The forest was lively. Birds chirping and some of the trees still wearing green even if the autumn was already firmly settled. Simon wondered what the place looked like in winter. Winter. He felt his mood turning even more sour. It was a time of festivals and family gathering back when he was prince. He and his sister would built tons of snowman and their mother would sometime play along, asking how is the new army doing ?

That was when he was a child, still unaware of the sacrifices he'll have to deal with as a Prince. His footsteps slowed down and he let the silhouette of Raphael walk off, not even turning back.

_I guess some things will never change._ He'd always end up looking Raphael leaving him behind. Not even sparing him a glance. He was ready to turn back when he heard someone coming back to him. The knight stopped, hand on his hips.

« Why did you stop ? You follow me, then you turn away, you don't want to talk to me yet you come to mother me about stresss and other things. Made up you damn mind Lovelace ! » he hissed, frustrated.

The young ex-prince sighed, but he had a small smile on his lips.

« You came back for me. »

Raphael eyes widened and he scratched his head nervously.

« Well, I can't let you on your own in this forest unarmed. » he saw the tired look on the musician. « There is more to it. Isn't it ? »

Simon sighed and let went to sit on a nearby log.

« I tried. When you left, I plonged into my lessons and duties. The last time he fought it made me want to be a better prince. Maybe then you'd come back. It was stupid I know, I was a kid. » he mumbled stoping Raphael from commenting that. « The more I worked, the less I thought of you and it helped sometimes. » I _t didn't stop me from hoping of seeing you again_. « But then, each failure... Each mistep I had to see the mocking in their eyes. Each stutter I made forced me to face my mother and her disapointement. She wanted so badly to see my father's confidence in my footstep. She didn't want her son, Simon, she wanted an heir. Rebecca was the heir she needed, she was always so much better and clever, but as long as I was there she would never be able to take the throne. So I left. »

He held out his hands, and laugh brokenly.

« The Lovelace's kingdom never needed me to begin with. People barely noticed me leaving. My mother never sent anyone to look for me. Ask them about the Lovelace's prince. They don't even remember my name. At least you were missed when you left. » he spat at last.

He let his head hung, a tired sigh shaking his body. It pained him to know that his mother had let him run away without even trying to stop him. A part of him wished she sent after him, telling him that she loved him, that she _cared about her son_ and not the heir he was.

_« I've heard the Queen Rebecca Lovelace had put in place a new festival._

_« What kind ?_

_« On the day of her lost brother's birthday, she set up a few bards to go and sing, not for her, but in the village for the commoners. Some food is give,, so that everyone can feast on this special night._

_Then, when night's fall, she go on the remparts and let go, in the sky, a sky lantern. It's a very delicate work and she can only have one for each year. It's something to see : this lone woman, letting go of a little light to raise in the sky and disapear in the distance. The people think it's her way of sending a message to her brother, for her to wait for him. Hey, kid ? You're good ? »_

_The bard plucked the few strings on his guitare and sniffed a bit, trying to ignore the tears threatining to fall and the sob stuck in his throat._

_Rebecca... Oh his sweet sister. Still as loveable and kind since the last time he saw her. Hugging him one last time before letting him run away from their home._

_« Does the old Queen takes part in all of this ?_

_« Oh no ! From what I've heard, she hates the idea. Always leave for a 'social, diplomatic,' visit when it's about to happen._

_« Oh... » Simon felt his shoulder slump a little. « Hates ?_

_« What can I say kid ? Before being a mother, she was a queen. Probably pissed that her heir wasn't enough of a man to handle his duties. »_

« I missed you. » a soft voice broke the memory, bringing him back to reality.

The bard stopped and looked at the shining eyes of his childhood friend. He must have heard wrong.

« What ?

« Your songs. I-I didn't realize back then I would miss your singing while I worked. Your mother kept saying you shouldn't because it wasn't princely and every time I thought that the world would be sadder if it couldn't hear your voice no more.»

Simon couldn't believe what he was hearing. He couldn't believe that Raphael Santiago, the tough who always showed his anger but never his wounds was being so open towards him. Was he just saying this to make him feel better ? The nobleman must have seen his hesitation because he gave a weak smile.

«  _All burdens I will leave ashore to find what I've been longing for._ » he lowered his gaze. « It was my favorite. »

Simon knew that he should close his mouth and stop staring at Raphael like a dead fish but he had a hard time doing so. His old friend took a step closer, slowly, as if he was going to scare him away.

« Simon, I decided that I was made to be a knight. I wasn't made to be a farmer or a inn keeper. And yes. I did leave you, I was selfish and I didn't think you'd suffer so much because of me.» He kneeled before him and cupped the cheek of the bard who leaned in the touch inconsciouly. « You're so brave Simon. And kind. You try so hard to please others, it's not your fault if you weren't made for ruling. You were always too kind to give orders anyway.

« Raphael...

« I know you probably don't trust me anymore. I hurted you, badly, but I will protect you. I would never leave you alone in a dangerous place, I can't. I still want to hear you sing. »

Simon smiled at that. Raphael's lips turned upwards as well and they stayed silent, in a moment of complicity they had both missed. The knight's thumb was still rubbing the soft cheek of the ex-prince who lifted a shaky hand to place it on the one resting against him. There was nothing to break the moment. The forest was silent and apart from their breathing they didn't even registered the bird's singing. Nor did they noticed the leaves softly falling and twirling to the ground like dancers.

They were staying still, like a painting, with the knight, on his knees, before the bard. Simon felt a bit like a damsel being courted but that wasn't right, was it ? Raphael never saw him that way. Or... Raphael moved forward, just an inch, his feet making the ground whristle, eyes never leaving his. Simon took a sharp take of breath and also leaned in.

A chuckled made them jump and they separated, trying to see where the sound came from. Raphael got up hand on his sword, eye's darting everywhere.

Simon jumped on his feet as well and caught a glimpse of white in the branches.

« Raphael, don't ! » he reached for the man's arm, stopping him from pulling out his weapon. « He's not dangerous.

« Who ? »

The bard smiled and walked up to the tree. A little white shape peeked through the yellow leaves, he was shaking slightly and giving side glances to the knight.

« Hello you. » Simon whispered.

He caught one of the branches and, ignoring Raphael's worried voice, lifted himself up. He had climbed on so many houses, trees, stable roofs, it was like an automatic now. In a few seconds, he had reached the branch where the little spirit was hiding.

« Don't be scared of Raph, he doesn't show it but he's nice. Sometimes. He is snarky though.

« Lewis, what the hell ? This has a awfull sense of deja-vu... »

Simon had to bite his lips to stop the laughter bubbling in his chest.

« I must thank you. You're protecting me, I don't know why. I don't know if I deserved it. » he continued softly. « I wish I could do something for you in exchange. »

The little spirit walked towards him and streached out a tiny hand. The bard let him touch him and he smiled even more when it jumped in his arms, glowing softly.

« Lewis !

« It's okay Raphael. Ghost is my little guardian angel. Without him I would have been a goner. »

The little spirit chuckled once more and jumped from the bard's arms to land at the tree's root. Raphael took a step back, insure, but did kneel to the ground to reassure the newcommer. The creature didn't seem to be aggresive. Ghost's eyes grew twice their side while watching the knight before looking at the bard climbing down.

« Try to smile a bit Raph. You're scary with that frown.

« This is my normal face Simon. » The knight drawled but forced a little smile. « Hey... Ghost ? »

The spirit glowed and Simon picked him up again, gently settling him against his chest. He still had two leaves left on his clover, so he still had some sort of protection from Ghost. But maybe, just maybe he could push his luck. Magnus was still missing and if they wanted to look for him in the forest who could help better than one of it's habitants.

« Hey buddy ? We're looking for a friend. Magnus Bane. Tall, sparkly hair, coloful and handsome.

« Handsome ? » Raphael turned hands on his hips. « You think Magnus is handsome ? »

Lewis shrugged sheepishly.

« Don't you ? I mean. Everyone is pretty gorgeous in this group.

« Wha-Why do you- I bet ghost doesn't even find us handsome in spirits standarts so your description is invalid. »

There was a moment of silence where Ghost looked between the two of them, seeming quite confused about the argument and the two humans just looking at each other in an silent disagreement.

The spirit suddenly glowed up, as if he got an idea, and pointed a little earth path between the trees. Simon looked back at Raphael and gave a encouraging smile.

« See ? I think he undestood !

« Really ?

« Trust me. If there is one thing I never do, is trust the wrong people. »

He got up and brushed off the dirt on his trousers. He heard the sharp intake of breath of his friend and he turned towards him. _There it is. That look of regret._ Raphael had his lips pinched and didn't look the Lovelace heir in the eyes. His whole posture was stiff and he had crossed his arms in a defensive manner.

The bard sighed. He wanted to say _I still trust you. You were never wrong for me._ But he couldn't. A part of him was still bitter. Still sore after years and years of reaching out to a man who never reached back.

« Let's go. Magnus needs us. »

 

 

 

 

It was as if he was floating between consciouness and a deep sleep. You know, like when you're in nightmare but you know you're in one. When you know the solution is to wake up but sadly you're just sinking deeper and deeper into the layers of your sleep without being able to fight it.

Magnus head's hurted like hell. He could feel his eyelids trying to force themselves open but it was useless. He could feel his magic seeping out of him, being sucked by something. His memories, his magic, his whole being, just flowing away like blood out of wound. He squirmed and something sharp sunk in different parts of his body. He whimpered in pain when he tried to move again, whatever was draining him, it was strong and squeezed his throat, cutting his breathing. The pain helped him realize he was sitting on something. Cold stone pressed against his back, his head tilted towards the sky and his breathing barely getting out. If only he had the strengh to scream.

He tried to remember : the lake, the mermaids. Turning back to the camp, hoping Alec didn't wake up. The sudden weigh on his back as the ground suddenly came rushing towards him.

This is not possible. He is a child of the forest. He shouldn't be harmed by it. A whimper escaped his lips. _Ragnor, Catarina, Father. Do not let it forsake me please._

« Shhhhh... Don't fret. It'll be over soon. » a disgustingly sweet voice whispered.

_No, no, no ! This can't be it ! I must fight ! I can fight !_

He opened his palm and felt his magic flicker between his fingers.  _Fire, brother of blood, come to my call._

Flames appeared and whatever was holding him screamed loudly. The presence left quickly and the warlock gasped for air, his eyes finally opening.

He was lost in a cloud of mist. No trees, no sound, just this white fog surrounding him with this heavy smell of rain and mud. Sitting on a throne made of rocks and weed. His fire made the thorns around him weaker but they didn't burn like normal plants.

Magnus looked down at his hands again, all his rings have been taken, he couldn't hide his warlock nature and he didn't have much energy to cast a strong spell.

« Show yourself ! » he screamed. « I know you're there ! My magic didn't go by itself ! »

No one answered. Whatever dragged him here had left him.  _To die ? To go mad ?_ He didn't understand but he knew he couldn't stay here too long. _Raphael is probably worried sick_ _! God, he and the others could be un danger ! I must leave ! I can't let him see me like this._

« I thought I told you to not fret. »

A sharp pain was sent though the back of his head and Magnus felt imself falling unconcious once again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ..... Don't hate me? :D


	7. The Forest (III)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can't hide some things forever. For good or bad.

Alec looked at Isabelle, clearly displeased. He shook his head but didn't say anything. She didn't mean any harm, she really thought that Simon and Raphael were going to talk then come back to their group.

Not actually leave to God-knows-where !

« Who saw them last ?

« Me and Izzy. » Clary stepped forward. « They had unfinished buisness and I thought Lewis could bring some sense to Raphael.

« Good job. » Jace sighed before backing away from the redhead's death glare. « Not for you ! Lewis is too much of a softie to deal with a Lord. »

Clary bit her lips and lowered her gaze. Alec didn't comment but his suspicions rose up again. Lewis was just supposed to be a vulgar bard but the way he sometimes stand and speak wasn't one who had been crushed by rulers and lords. And the familiarity he had with Santiago was as curious. Sure, it wasn't his place to investigate about their relationship, it was private.

Nevertheless, Raphael was a knight. Someone who belonged to nobility and yet, he had a slight submisson towards the traveller. In wasn't much, it hid in the details : the way he would lower his gaze when the man approached, how he gave priority to Lewis comfort (offering him food first and letting his place for him).

Magnus told him that maybe it was love, a twinkle of amusement in his eyes. But Magnus was too romantic for his own good. _Not that he'll ever complain about it. Maybe a fond roll of eyes. Maybe._ Still, the prince was sure this attitude had been a habit and not just a sudden ouburst of affection from the man. Santiago was after known for taking no lovers, male or females. Barely watching them as they fought for his attention. Not to say the obvious distaste he had when it comes to socializing with other people of his status.

No. Raphael Santiago didn't seem able of such kindness for a random bard. He had shared his thoughts with Isabelle, since she was terribly accurate in the relationship domain. She just frowned and said that Raphael didn't seem to be submitting to Lewis. His attitude, for her, was like seeking forgirvness.

_He always have a guilty look when Lewis isn't looking. And remember when they acted towards each other after the banshee ? They already meet before, that's certain, but it didn't end well._

Alec grumbled under his breath. Right now it didn't mattered. They have lost three members of their group. This is not good considering that they are still in a dangerous environnement. Jace squeezed the shoulder of his brother in comfort.

« I think splitting us to try and find them would be a terrible idea. Let's tidy the camp and move to track them. We can leave some type of signal to warn them of our direction if they make it back here.

« Like what ?

« A cloth that you attached to the trees for example ? Just to show them the direction. They isn't many other travellers in the forest apart from us. We don't have to worry about any highwaymen.

« I agree with Jace. » Izzy nodded. « But then, where do we go ? »

Alec pulled out the map. Raphael could have told them where Magnus was going but, due to his stubborness, he didn't say anything. He seemed to be leaving in the direction of the lake, the bard hot on his trails, but they could have taken a different path just before reaching it. The thing with untamed forest, was that there wasn't many eath path that make the research easy.

After debating and cleaning up their tents and bags, they decided to go towards the lake. They decided that they will walk pass it. About two or three kilometers after, on the map, there was that little drawing of a butterfly. Magnus had drawn it to explain how to recognize a sacred domain and warning them to not go there : it would be going in a zone full of the forest's people and risking to be surrounded by angry seelies. The elder lightwood tried to push down the worry at the mear idea that Magnus been dragged there. The group looked at each other and agreed on trying find this symbol. The answers won't be in bushes, they needed to meet someone of the forest now.

With that in mind, they pack up, took their horses and went off. Alec only had Magnus on his mind. He couldn't lose him. An heir could barely trust anyone. A part from his sister and brother, no one cared to know him personaly, they wanted to see the prince and not the man. Magnus never cared about ranks or hierarchy. He cared about people and what they had to tell. He had been a gulp of fresh air when Alec was suffocating in this political world.

And even if Alec was shy and terrible to show his affection, Magnus didn't mind and waited patiently for him to open up. Never pushed him or tried anything. Maybe a kiss on the cheek, or a lingering touch here and there but nothing more.

_I won't loose him. But I will need him to explain why did he left the camp on a whim ! Wasn't it him who kept saying that, for a man alone, this place could be dangerous ?_

And if that wasn't enough, they'll have to find to two other idiots as well !

« Hey ! » he turned to meet the offended look of the Lady Morgenstern. _Did I said the last part outloud ? Oh well. I don't have to hide my dislike._

« What ? They are idiots : leaving without even telling us was irresponsible when you're part of a group.

« Blame Santiago ! Lewis probably tried to stop them !

« And he could have come back to warn us about Raphael leaving. Instead he decided to follow them. »

Isabelle sighed and stepped with her horse between the two.

« Right now we need to focus. We're all worried and we can yell at each other when we found everyone.

« I didn't yell. » grumbled Alec, earning him an affectionate pat from his sister.

« I know big brother. Just a manner of speech. »

 

 

They couldn't find the lake again. Since yesterday, it was if the whole place completely changed. Going deeper and deeper into the unknown, their horses were getting nervous. It was getting difficult to travel through the trees when your mount was trying to back away and pulled on their reins. To be honet, everyone was nervous. They didn't know what had become of their friends and a uneasy feeling was hanging above their head. Like if they could foresee the misfortune waiting to happen.

They were an hour away of their last camp when hell broke loose.

Izzy was the first to feel it. She looked arond them before asking.

« Am I turning crazy or the forest completely turned silent? »

Jace stopped his horse and tilted his head to the side. No birds singing, no grass rustling, no wind. The only sound came from their horse and their own breathing.

« This doesn't sound good. » he mumbled.

And that's when they heard the scream. It cut through the air, piercing their ears, like raking your nails down a board.

The screech made the horses panicked and suddenly, everything was out of control. Clary couldn't keep her hose in place and her mount threw her off, making her land violently against the ground. She rolled before stilling, knocked out. Izzy yelled her name and managed to jump off her own horse without too much damage. She rushed to the princess side, worry written on her face. Jace cursed as he horse staggered forward, leaving the group and sinking between the trees.

Alec pulled on his reins, he wasn't going let chaos win more than it already did. He squeezed the horses side with his heels and managed to keep it on the path.

When finally the screech stopped, they could see the damaged that was done. Jace limped back to them, obviously in a horrific mood.

« Bloody horse rushed off. I've lost him.

« You're hurt ?

« Nah. Just a bruise. You ?

« I don't know if you noticed... » he slipped down the saddle and mentionned his horse with his head. « I'm the only one who still have a horse. Luckely, I was the one carrying the food and water »

Jace gave a thumbs up at that, a grimace still on his face.

« It's a weak consolation but at least we won't have to eat weird mushrooms. »

Izzy was still holding the small woman in her arms. She brushed the red curls out of the morgenstern heir with a sigh. Softly, green eyes blinked and opened, relief sparkling in them when she realize who was holding her.

« Isabelle ?

« It's alright Clary. I got you.

« The scream... Make it stop. »

The three lightwoods looked at each other, a feeling of dread sinking in their stomach.

« W-what scream ? It stopped sweety. » the lightwood lady said soothingly. 

« I can still hear... He's begging to stop. He's burning. He's burning and no one- » tears welled up in her eyes and her hands started shaking. « M-Make it stop... »

Alec pulled out his sword and turned towards Jace.

« Something is probably harassing her spirit ! A banshee or a witch. Keep on the lookout !

« Clary, Clarissa, please look at me ! » Izzy cupped the lady's face and pressed her forehead against her's. « They can't win over you. You're strong. Don't let it get to you. »

Alec made sign to Jace to go forward, he set an arrow in place and followed his brother a few steps behind him. Whatever thought it could attack them, it was going to regret it. They were the best warriors of their kingdom. Together, a whole patrol couldn't do anything to them. Maybe it was the years of training, maybe it was more the absolute trust between them.

Alec could remember battefields, and his heart pounding alonside his brother's. They're unstoppable together. He send one last look to Isabelle who gave him a sharp nod. She pulled her own sword and her wip. Until they now the perimeter is secure, she can held on. Hopefully, Clary's state will stabilize and she will fight by his sister's side.

Alec followed behind Jace, his grip steady on the bow. It seems that the creature had turned silent. Not showing itself or not even letting his breathing be heard. It made the prince skin's crawl at the thought that that _thing_ could be anywhere. Amound the trees, above their head ? Under the ground, crawling through the earth and dirt? _Where the fuck did it go ?_

After what seemed like hours, when it was barely a minute, the trees seemed to open on a path, made of earth and paving stones. It missed a few rocks here and there, plus de weads that seeped in between made it looked like an abondonned road. The lightwoods princes arrived and looked at it wearily. It seemed too civilized for this cursed and wild place. Jace shrugged it off and looked both ways. At the end of one of them was an arch. Tall, rocks with phoenix carved into it, wild roses had climbed on it's edges. The blond waked up to it, slowly, his weapon still in hand. Runes decorated the pillars holding it in place, from the middleof the arch dangled pincones and twings where spiders had made their webs. In the middle of one them, a single grey butterfly.

« This looks... Creepy. » Alec, lowered his bow but the arrow was still ready if needed. 

« I don't like it. » Jace stepped forward, looking at the arch. « We don't even know what is written. For all it could be these sacred places Magnus warned us about.

« Then we're maybe closer to finding some answers. »

Alec walked pass it, flinching slightly when he realized that the place seemed to be swallowed by some kind of fog. You could still see at like five, six meters in front of you but that meant they could be taken by surprise.

They walked in silence, eyes narrowed into the white mist until Jace's gasp make Alec jumped.

« Jace ?

« Alec... This place is-it's filled with statues. »

The edest frowned. His walked towards his brother and finally noticed still forms around them.

« What the- »

Statues of humans. Soldiers, travellers, all fixed into expressions of fear. Bodies running away from something, on the ground with their hands joined in a prayer, or weapon in hand ready to fight back. Made out of rough stones with moss and ivy crawling along their legs and torso, they were all perfectly detailed in their clothers, their expressions... The only element missing where their eyes that have all been carved out.

Alec paled when he noticed that some soldiers had the Lightwood coat of arms on them.

_Apparently the patrol tried to win some time and cut through the Seelie's forest. I'm sorry your Highness, they haven't been heard of since._

« Oh Gods, oh Gods, please ! » Jace stumbled backwards when he also recognized the men. « This- this is horrible !

« We now know what happens to those the forest consider as intruders. » Alec darkly said.

_But where is Max ? Do I really want to see him alongside these stone corpses ?_ He noticed other soldiers, these ones who wore the coat of arms of the Morgenstern. One of them had his arm broken, laying shattered on the ground. If they truly have been real people, then the sight of this limb is far more horrible than it looked. 

A laugh made them jumped and they put up their weapons, standing back to back. The laugh was feminine and slightly scratchy to the ear. The fog seemed to get thicker and thicker. Alec gulped and tried to locate the source of that horrible giggle. The only thing that seemed to steady him was the warm back of his brother against his. His knuckles had turned white aginst his bow, not shaking  _yet._

« Well, well, well... » the voice giggled, coming from further ahead. « Looking for someone, Lightwoods ? »

Mist cleared a bit and the royal prince turned, ready to fire at whoever was there. As they narrowed their eyes, they saw someone familiar. Sitting on a throne of stone, thorns wrapped around his body.

« Magnus !» Alec felt relief wash over him and started to run up to him. « Magnus ! It's- »

Another figure stepped from behind the throne, making him stop. A tall woman -if you could call her woman- with hair made of thorns and withered roses, white skin and black veins running along her arms and eyes. A mocking smile as she run her fingers down the ''shackles'' of her prisoner.

« I didn't now you meddle with warlocks. I was right in making him last a bit then...

« Warlock ? »Jace came forward, sword pointed at her. « What madness- »

Surprise appeared on her face before it disapeared as quickly, amusement visible.

« Oh you naive children... »

Alec gulped and looked back at his lover. At first, he didn't seem to notice anything apart from the cuts and the silent breathing. Then he started to see what the banshee meant.

His heart nearly stopped.

He had looked (not stared even if Izzy mocked him about it) at this face enough to recognize the smallest of details. Yet, as he took a closer look, trying to ignore the satisfied smirk of the womanly creature, there were few features that he never though he would see. Black marks starting from the base of his neck before curling around his arms and the uper part of his torso. Pointy ears where his usual earings were hanging. Around his fingers, a light glow of magic coming from him.

_It's not possible._

Can the forest change a human into a faerie or a seelie ? No. This can't be possible. The forest doesn't have any mercy for humans. It destroy intruders without a single thought.

Intruders.

Realization sunk into the prince's head as memories washed through him. Magnus and his stories about fantastical beings. Magnus frowning when people accused the forest of slaughtering travelers. Magnus knowing where to go in the forest and not seeming worried about walking around alone in it.

His hands fell to his side. Jace ran up to him, anxious. The banshee smirked and let a hand ran stroke the black hair of the warlock gently. The prince nearly growled and he clenched his hands into fists. _He is still my lover you bitch._

« Are you so willing to have him back now ? I drinked his memories and power. I know how you much you hate us. And by us, I also include him. » she licked her lips. « Warlocks are the worsts. Not enough human but not enough seelie, they are traitors to both kind. »

Jace growled, hand still on his sword. He was nervously looking between the creature and their friend. Could they still call him friend after knowing who Magnus really was ? They came here to investigate, to understant what happened to their little brother and he... He was one of those who took the boy from their family.

Can they accept that Magnus is part of this hell ? Can _he_?

Jace took a step forward but a hand stopped him from doing something stupid.

« Free him. »

Everyone turned towards Alec who hadn't stop looking at the unconscious body. No matter who he was, he couldn't let him be sucked dry by this monster.

_I can't tell you everything about my past Alexander. But I can say that I love you._

« I'll pay the price. Just give him back his magic and let him go. »

_You can't always believe what people tells you your Higness. The seelies have always hid in their home, they are probably even more scared and outnumbered._

« Now this is interesting... » The banshee narrowed her eyes. « The Mistress was right. »

Alec frowned at her, not knowing who the mistress was, but now wasn't the time to ponder about these things.

« Let him go. »

_Alexander._

« Then hand me your bow. A piece of your heart for the man to whom you gave your heart. »

Jace shook his head, it would be madness to give a weapon to this creature. With all the companions and equipement they had lost, it could be a deadly mistake. Alec slowly took off his weapon and stroke the wood with his coats of arms engraved on it. It had been made for him, it was his most trustfull weapon. He breathed in deeply and handed it over to the banshee. A life for a weapon. It wasn't such a high cost if you think about it.

She smiled, her sharp teeth gleaming and her eyes turning even darker. She grabbed the bow and hummed, satisfied.

« The price is paid. You may have the warlock. » she gave a flick of the wrist and the thorns retreated themselves from Magnus's skin. The warlock flinch in pain but didn't wake up. « As for his magic, I'll take some time. But he is lucky his blood is strong. »

Swiftly, she turned her back on the little group.

« I wish you luck wanderers. The forest doesn't like your kin but it isn't cruel. Leave us now and you'll be forgiven.

« Forgiven ? You're the ones who destroyed our family ! Our friends ! » Jace yelled after her, but she was already gone. The mist swallowed her and they just stood there. Humiliated by what happened.

Alec picked up Magnus, holding him closer to his chest.

« Clary is the one carrying the potions. We need to go back to her.

« Yes ! Let's leave this place. We won't get anything else from this. »

Alec started walking away, Jace ahead making sure no one will jump on them. The elder prince felt stupid. Stupid about giving away his weapon and about Magnus's heritage. They are going to have to talk. A long one. When they finally left the - _sanctuary-cimetry-what could this be called anyway ?!_ \- the blond knight inquiered about his brother's feelings.

« You're alright brother ? Want to talk about it ?»

Alec sighed. He sent a look down to his unconscious lover. The pointy ears, the black marks.. It was a lot to take in. To accept.

« I made the right choice. That's all that matters. But I don't know what to believe anymore.

« Listen, if there is one thing you can believe in, is that he cares about you. I've seen how he looked at you. And, well, he isn't one of the bad guys : he helped us since we arrived here.

« Thanks. » Alec smiled.

« Also. It's probably not a bad thing we discovered who he is. He can gives us some answers about all of this. » he bit his lips, mind wandering back to the statues. « And maybe for Max even. »

But he'll need rest first. He looked at the blood stained mark on the warlock shirt. The banshee didn't go easy on him. If he had been a simple human, he would be dead already.

As if to prove him right, Magnus eyes snapped open, golden eyes like one of a cat, gasping for air. Alec stopped and kneeled, hand resting on the other's cheek.

« Magnus ? Magnus how are you feeling ? » he became more and more worried as the man seemed to be struggling with his breathing. « Magnus, calm down... Just breath-

« That _bitch_! » both princes jumped. Magnus was red with anger, spitting his venom even if he was too weak to stand up. «  Stabbed me in the back that-that _whore of babylone_! 

« Wow, you like them fiesty don't you Alec ? »

The eldest narrowed his eyes before turning back to Magnus who had tensed in his arms.

He was looking at his ringless fingers, probably feeling his magic roaming freely throuh his veins. He ran a hand on his ears, felt their unhuman form, looked at his arms and saw the curves and symbols dancing on his skin. Finally slowly, his gaze meet the prince. No one was making a sound or moving.

Alec look into the wet eyes of the man he trusted and who betrayed him. He move slightly. Not much, just shuffling closer to say something and Magnus flinched.

He flinched away from the prince, as if the man he loved could hurt him.

_I always showed wrath towards the forest and his habitants. Always said that no creatures should walk our way and even considered the idea of King Morgenstern about slaughtering every being in the forest. Each time I said it to Magnus, I never hide it from him._

_I was cursing his own kind and yet he still choose to love me ?_

Alec saw the tears in his eyes and tried to ignore his own heart ache.

_I trusted him. But he never could trust me back. Right now, we both need each other._

He leaned in and kissed his lover's forehead.

« It's okay Magnus. Everything will be fine, I promise. »

 

 

 

_Somewhere else. Deeper in the forest._

 

« Oh hey ! Let's follow some weird ghost deeper into the forest ! This should be a good idea and not a way of completely loosing us in the depths of this forest who is, need I remind you, very dangerous-

« Raphael, I swear to the gods and the nine hells, I will shave your eyebrows and make you eat the blade if you continue talking. » Simon threatened.

Raphael just rolled his eyes, unimpressed. _Really? His Eyebrows?_ He leaned in, making Simon slightly duck his head and blushing because of the proximity.

« My dear little Simon. Are you finally going to admit that we're lost ? » when the bard nodded the knight mentionned ghost with his head. « And that your friend don't necesseraly understand human language ? »

Simon stuck his tongue out before going by the spirit's side, ignoring the cackle of the knight.

Ghost had guided them for a good hour, taking turns and making them pass through many little rivers and through thick bushes. Until they finally arrived near plants that were full of berries. The spririt had offered them food and was also having a little snack while the humans felt a bit stupid. Just standing there with some flashy pink fruit in hand.

Simon let one of these fruit in his mouth and eat it slowly, apprehensevly. He then let a small smile appear on his features.

« It taste like apples and pears mixed together. Doesn't seem poisonous. Thank you ghost.» Ghost glowed at that and giggled. « Awww... Isn't he adorable. »

Raphael looked at the bard kneeling by the spirit with a soft look on his face. The knight felt his chest tightened  at the sight. _This is one of the reason I had fell for him._

« He is kind. And I do think he truly tried to help. He's like you in a way. » Raphael smiled. « He tries very hard and is so full of good intentions you just can't be angry at him.

« I'm stopping you right there. I don't loose people in the forest.

« Remember the time you ran after the fox in the fields ?

« That's your own fault ! You followed me ! » he said, earning a laugh from the lord. « Wasn't your mother who found us ?

« Yes. » Raphael sighed. « She was pretty pissed.

« How is she doing ? I-I never got to say goodbye to her. »

Guilt flashed through the man's eyes and he nervously cleared his throat.

« She lives in my castle. In my lands. It's not much but we have a couple of servants that helps us and tutor my brothers and sister. » he quickly changed the converstion. « We still need to find Magnus. And the others. Sweet heavens, the others ! They already didn't like me, this is just great !

« Izzy is friendly with you ! I saw you cooking together.

« I was trying to stop her from poisonning us. » Raphael frowned. « But I'll admit she is of good company. 

« You never change. » the bard snickered.

Ghost finished his berry and jumped to the ground. He grabbed one finger of his friend and pulled it. Soft noise slipping out of him.

« What is it ? You know our friends are probably sick with worry now ? » the spirit insisted and the human sighed. « Well. I can't say no to you. »

The knight sighed and followed.

« It's only Magnus that is missing and all the others probably cursing us for disapearing on them.

« We can't go back anyway. We don't know where to go. »

As they walked a bit more, ghost stopped in front of a little pond. Big enough for a few people and also pretty deep. The spirit jumped, his feet landing on the water without sinking. He glowed and made a sign to the humans to join him. Simon tilted his head, a bit lost.

« What do you want ? » he tried to stiffle his laugh when the white creature jumped and threw some water around him. « You want us to play with you in the water ?

« You're not serious ?» Raphael asked.

Ghost was getting more and more jumpy, going back on the earth and pulling the heam of Simon's clothes.

« Maybe it's a portal ?

« I don't think so... Magnus never talked about it... » Raphael mumbled for himself.

« I'm jumping.

« Simon don't- »

Water splashed around and Raphael jumped away. He cursed, ready to yell at Simon for being so careless. By the time he looked back at the pond, Simon and ''Ghost'' were gone. He felt his blood run cold. _It is truly a portal ? What the hell ?_ He paced around it, hesitating if he should also go for it and, at the same time, wary of what might come. But Simon was probably alone, without anything to protect himself. The knight swore under his breath and jumped.

Water broke under his feet and he sunk in the cold. With his weapon and armor, he sunk quite quickly. The second his head passed throught the water it was like someone grasped his ankles, pulling him deeper and deeper. He held his lips tight, not letting a inch of air out of his lungs.

Whatever power was helding him suddenly threw him out of the pond. His head was pounding when he landed on the ground. He gasped for air and rolled on the ground, cursing his armor that didn't help to catch his breath. Someone hands clasped themselves around his heck and unlocked the pieces of metal holding the upper armor together.

Raphael blinked the water out of his eyes and sat up, heping the stranger to take it off, letting his lungs take in bigger gulps of air.

« You're alright ? » a feminine voice asked.

The knight squirted his eyes at her, in his defense he did just went through a weird water-portal.

If it wasn't for the pointy ears and wolfish eyes, she would have seemed like a normal being. But Raphael knew better, specially after all that Magnus had warned him about.

« I'm-I'm fine. Where is my friend ? The bard, S-Lewis?

« Oh he's with Lumi, he was brought to the guest's tent. » she offered a hand that the man gratefully took. « It's been a while since he brought guests now that I think about it.

« I'm sorry but- » he frowned, headache still hammering his skull. « I need to see him. I won't be able to think straigh until I can witnees his well-being. »

The lady rolled her eyes and mentionned for him to follow her. Her clothes were particular, they were made of cloth and silk but the cuts and ways it clinged to her body were nothing like the knight had ever seen. Women in the lands outside the forest didn't show their forms or such sensual clothes. Not that Raphael find them 'sensual'. He never understood why people would throw a fit about such trivial things. What he did found strange were the differents stones or wooden jewlery that hung on her neck. All had carved with runes, like the rings Magnus wore. Did she hid her nature like his friend ? Isn't she in her home ? Or maybe she have a different form. Questions were buzzing inside his head, never stopping.

« You're coming or what ? »

Raphael nodded and quickly caught up with her. Magnus had told him about the people of the forest. He didn't talk much about it, just mentionned a friend or two, a memory of magic and spirits but always pretty vague about it and the knight never pushed. Right now, he wished he had asked more about it before entering this place.

The trees were incredibly thicker, roots twice the size of a normal human. But no houses were made with the wood of these astonishing oachs, instead long drapes were hanging from branches to branches, made out of cloth, or of leaves. Animals were wandering around without being scared of the two. Deers, squirres, a few wolf showing their teeth as the human walked by, hedgehogs scrambling around. The woman even had a sparrow rest on her shoulder while she was walking.

They were plenty of elves, keeping their distances, but that pushed their doors slightly open to peek at the stranger. They were frowning, some glaring at him, it was clear that he wasn't exactly welcome and Raphael wondered if it was wise of their little 'companion' to brought them here.

She lifted one of the tent's curtains and stepped in.

« Lumi, the second guest is here! »

'Ghost', Lumi, little weird spirit that had brought them here, was currently being hugged by Simon while eating a flueorescent mushroom. Now, Raphael doesn't get jealous (why would he ? He was a knight for heaven's sake, he didn't let his emotions get the better of him) but when the spirit saw him it giggled and snuggled closer in the bard's chest. Raphael narrowed his eyes at it and stomped up to the poor Simon who jumped at his arrival. If it was any other situation, Raphael would have seen the bard staring at his pendant who had slipped out of his shirt. He would have noticed the eyes grewing twice their size when he recognized that ring he hadn't seen in years.

But Raphael was currently too pissed off to realize that.

« Am I disturbing ? » he mentionned at them and Lumi's light grew dim at his cold anger.

«What ?» Simon answered, head snapping back towards his face. « Why-

« Because you two seemed pretty relaxed abot the fact you just left me behind and teleport to Gods-knows-where while I was turning sick with worry ! » he snapped. He ignored the guilt climbing up when he saw the bard flinch. « This pond could have been anything ! It could have been a trap !

« Excuse me, _Sir._ » the woman that had guided him, jabbed her finger in his back to make him turn around, her eyes sparkling with irritatement. « As you just witnessed, it was not and these guys were asked to wait here while we fetched you. Actually, we had to insist for Simon because he was ready to go back and look for you. »

Simon nervously shuffled, getting the knight's attention again.

« I've been waiting by the portal for an hour Raph... I thought you didn't make it. »

The knight blinked.

« An hour ? I jumped right after you.

« Time isn't the same here. » the guide said. « We, children of the forest, aren't affected by it but humans feel like years have passed when it was seconds. Or they don't age and stay what seems like a second and when they leave they realize years have gone by. »

Raphael paled. What if he stayed stuck what seems like he family for years ? Who will take care of them if he doesn't come back ? Simon took his hand, the other still holding the whte spirit, to reassure him.

« Maia, you won't let that happen won't you ? » Simon pleaded. « We have friends and family waiting for us and we didn't do any harm to the forest to deserve this. »

Maïa, as the guide's name turn out to be, looked embarassed suddenly and scratched nervouslybehind her seelie ears.

« That will be decided by our queen. Lumi needs to explain to her why did he let you come in our court. Then she will hear what you have to say and decide if you are guest or...»

Raphael felt his hand's gripp clench around the bard and asked, throat dry.

« Or ?

« Or ennemies. To get rid off. » she saw their expression falling and whispered a weak _Sorry_

 

 

Maïa had to leave and announce their presence to the court. Lumi had to follow her, leaving both man alone. They were silent. Raphael had sat on one of the beds at their disposal, not wanting to talk, to even think about what could happen now. They were in the Forest deepest realm. And they still hadn't find Magnus. And they friends will probably never find them again.

They were trapped here.

Simon was fidgeting. Like always. He would look around, get up, walk to the entrance of their 'room', look outside curiously, go back inside. He would sit near the knight. Obviously needing support as well but what could he say ? Simon was scared, he was scared, they both didn't know how to deal with it. What grow up men they were.

« Why did you leave back then ?»

Raphael sighed and let hisback fall back against the mattress. He knew he couldn't keep running away from this conversation. He hated to admit how much he had messed up. Yet, he also didn't see why talking about it now would help their situation.

« Why now ?

« Because when they'll come, I don't know if I'll ever be able to know. And I... » he turned towards the knight, desperate. « I need to know Raphael. Six year of my life waiting, looking for you. I deserve answers. »

Simon showed the chain around the knight's neck. The ring his father had made for him glistening in the dim light.

« I know there is more to it, since you still wore it. »

Raphael's hand reached for the ring that hung around his neck as if he could hide it. His thumb followed the metallic circle, a habit he had taken over the years. He never took it off since it was offered to him. How coul he ?

_I love you._ Say it. A little voice was whispering in his head, urging him to tell him everthing. _I was an idiot._ From the meeting with the Queen Lovelace, to the day he received his title.  _She was right. I don't deserve you. I'm not loveable and I cannot love you fully._

« I couldn't face the truth. » he whispered. « I wanted... I wanted so much and I thought that by becoming a Lord I would have it all. Turns out I lost more than I gained.

« What did you lost ?

« You. »

He didn't even look up when he heard the gasp. He was ashamed by what he did. He moved away from the hand reaching out to him.

« You shouldn't hang onto me Simon. I've hurt you enough.

« And I healed you idiot ! »

The knight jumped at the outburst. His head looked back up, meeting the fiery glare of his friend. Simon grasped his shoulders and continued.

« You can't bloody tell me that you lost me when I always, always belonged to you ! Can't you see ? Even after everything you did I still yearn for your attention. Even if I claim to hate you, I melt when you're kind to me.

« Simon I can't-

« I love you Santiago. » he cried, tears streaking down his face. « You never lost me. I've kept waiting, I've kept looking. »

A sob shook the bard's body and Raphael pulled him into his arms without any hesitation. _My little bard, my love, Simon._ He held him tight against his body as if they could melt into one another and never be seperated again. How could he had been so blind ? Lewis's heart was laying torn and bloody between Raphael's hands and he hadn't realized it until now. He didn't deserve this man. After all he put him through, he didn't even deserve him looking at him.

_You left him for your own pride Santiago. You have failed my son._

Pushing away the bitter memory he pressed his lips against the wet cheeks of his prince. Not daring to touch these lips he had dreamed about so many times. No, not when Simon wasn't thinking straight and overwhelmed. But he was just there, offering him his heart. He had hoped, dreamed about this moment. He just wanted to ravish what had been forbidden to him.

Simon looked into his dark eyes, that threatened to spill tears as well. With his thumb he followed the scarred cheek and he leaned in, leaving another kiss on the marked skin. The gesture so familiar drew out a sigh from both of them.

« I love you Lewis. » the knigh whispered, closing his eyes when he felt the kiss. « I belong to you, always have, always will. »

With a broken voice, their lips not even a inch apart, Simon laughed:

« Finally... »

Someone cleared his throat and they jumped apart. Simon blushed furiously and turned towards the intruder. He was mortified. He didn't mean to make such a scene, to let his feelings known. Raphael saw that he was moving away and caught his hand. Giving it a gentle squeeze before letting go. Simon gave him a weak smile and whiped his tears awkwardly. Lumi rushed up to him and hugged his leg, feeling his distress. At that Simon, he couldn't help himself, picked him up, and the spirit settled on his shoulder before turning to the people he came with.

First, was a man.Tall and lean, all dressed in robes with some thorns and flowers trapped in the cloth. What was disturbing was the poity ears and the horns that were poking out of his hair plus the greenish skin. Another woman was waiting by his side, skin tainted in a soft blue, giving the two men a embarassed smile to the rude interruption. She wore rings on her fingers and Raphael tilted his head. Some of them wore runes and he was certain he saw the same on Magnus's jewelery.

« I hope I'm not disturbing. » the horn man drawled, curling his lips and fully knowing he was. « But our Queen is going to receive you.»

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At last both couples are sorting things out! We are now halfway through the story (there is still a lot to write about, don't worry) and I hope that so far you're liking how it's going!   
> What? You were hoping for a big Saphael kiss? Maybe next chapter ;3 (Mouahaha! I love making you wait!)  
> Thanks soooo much for all the comments and kudos you guys have been leaving. I love knowing what you liked or thought in the chapters and it really fueled this story. Lots of hugs for everyone!!


	8. The Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: they will be some blood in this chapter. Not much don't worry but better be safe than sorry! This chapter is pretty long and there is a lot of things going on at the same time so I apologize if you're confused. I really needed to deal with it so we can end the sort of forest/plot. I hope you'll like it anyway! Also, I apologize that I didn't have time to answer the comments on last chapter (too much work so little time!!) Thank you so much though! And now, enjoy the chapter :D

Magnus layed in the made up bed, staring at the cloth of the tent above him, his mind racing about the last few events. He had been kidnapped by a banshee that had been eager to drain his magic. Meanwhile, Lewis and Raphael had left the group, probably to look out for him and haven't been heard of since. The others went to look for him, got attacked apparently, Clary had been plagued with hallucinations and Alec found him without glamour. Alec had seen him in all his unhuman glory and had to trade his only weapon for his life.

_Well, everything went to shit quite quickly._

He turned to see the motionless body of Clary. Her breathing was normal, her face blank of any pain or emotions. It was as if she was asleep, but the twiching of her eye showed that she was plagued by unwelcomed visions.

And Magnus knew that some spirits loved to trapped humans in a never ending sleep. Plonging them in a maze of dreams. _Or nighrmares._ He tried his best, to soothe her with his own gifts but he was no healer.

He sighed and brushed a strand of hair out of her face. Poor Biscuit didn't deserve this. They needed to found a antitode to her state, quickly. Sadly, he wasn't as great as he wished to be in potions and healing spells. His old friend Catarina was and she was probably in the court with Ragnor.

Therfore, there was the problem: The court. You couldn't go there unless you were invited and after what happened Magnus was pretty sure he wasn't getting there soon. The fact that the forest, his home, was ready to let another of his child murder him was proof that he wasn't accepted anymore.

And it hurt. Gods it hurt.

 

« Magnus ? »

The warlock tensed at the voice and sat up. Alec didn't step inside the tent just yet. He knew better than anyone in the campement when to leave the warlock his space. _Walrock._ Magnus cringed at the thought that his secret was busted.

« Alexander.

« Do... » The prince cleared his throat. « How are you feeling ? »

From where he was under the tent, Magnus couldn't quite see the prince's face. It was nightime and the only light came from the fire outside, where Jace and Isabelle were finishing their supper. Clary shifted and mumbled in her feverish sleep, making the man turn towards her.

« I wish I could help.

« You did enough. You stabilized her mental state.

« I've never thought I needed healing magic when I was younger. I've always thought I was too smart to get hurt. »

The prince lowered his eyes and stepped inside the tent. The light of the fire was dancing at some place, making look like mischevious spirits, running around. (Alec didn't want to admit he was scared that some fire spirits could leap out of these lights) He sat by the forest's child and rubbed the back of his head nervously. They haven't really talked since they came back from the cemetry. When they arrived Magnus had to explain to the others who he was but he kept it simple.

He was a warlock. He was born and spent his childhood in the forest. Yes, Raphael was aware of it. _But that's it,_ he ended. After that, he went by Clary's bedside, he gently touched her forehead and a spark of gold escape from his palm to her eyelids. Right after, her sleep was less agitated.

Magnus had also went to bed. Exhausted by the events. The group had left him in peace, maybe Alec would come and check on him. Always hesitating if he should enter and stay with him but ended up leaving to talk with the others.

Now their were side by side again. Awkwardly, but still.

« Magnus... I love you, you know that. »

Magnus felt his heart skip a beat. He turned eyes full of hope towards his prince before worry glazed over them again.

« Really ? You don't find me uncanny, ugly, unhuman ?

« Nothing about you is ugly. » his prince whispered, eyes gleaming with affection. 

Magnus let out something between a laugh and a sob.

« Even if I'm a warlock ? Even if I do magic and love this place ? Because I do. I grew up here, I ave friends that are seelies. I remembered playing with shape-shifters. Annoying the shit out of Banshees. Can you still love me when I am one of those you despise ? »

Alec flinched and lowered his head. Silence settled back in, both struggling with the situation at hand.

After a minute maybe, Alec gently took the hand of his lover.

« When I saw you for the first time... You were debating about the forest with other nobles. They claimed that the forest was dangerous and you compared the forest to a wolf being assaulted by hunting dogs. The wolf that had learnt to attack other dogs because they were the one attacking. It was before Max disapeard and... And I understood what you meant back then. The forest stands alone in the middle of all her kingdom. Not matter how big it is, it's nothing compare to the humans living on it's earth. Unless...

« There is no other forest like us Alexander. That's one of the first reason I started to travel. My father came from a foreign country. He had promised me to show the world, to show me other warlocks, elves and spirits. He never came back for me. So I went on my own. » he sighed. « I was ready to sail to another land to continue my research.

« What stopped you ?

« You. My dear, brave Alexander. » he cupped the face of the prince, tears in his eyes. « I cannot leave my heart behind can I ? »

The prince felt his heart clench at the sight and pulled the man in his arms. Oh how he loved this man. No matter who he was, Alec loved him.

« You don't have to hide anymore. » he kissed his temple softly. His cheek. « I love you.

« Me too, my prince. » Magnus smiled. « So much. »

They gaze into each other, the silence around them, this time, being reassuring and content. Then, ever so slowly, the warlock leaned in and pressed his lips against Alec's. Nothing mattered right now. It was just them and the sweet trust they had built together. It was the first time they ever kissed and sure, their nose bumped slightly, but their just laugh at it and leaned in again.The innocent kiss was just about to have a few more tugging clothes and tongues when a weak voice was heard.

« Get a room... »

Magnus craned his neck behind him to see the lying form shifting.

« Biscuit ! You woke up ! »

Clary had just managed to open her eyes wet with tears. Alec called out to Isabelle to get some water for her. The morgenstern princess was slightly shaking and muttered.

« I dreamt about him...

« About who little phoenix ? » Magnus asked softly, brushing off the locks of hair on her forehead.

« About my brother. » she shook her head. « It... It was horrible. I can still hear him screaming.

« Clary calm down. Whatever happened, it was just in your dreams. As long as you can make the difference between them and the reality no one can harm you. »

Izzy arrived and smiled, relieved to see the red-head awake. Alec pulled Magnus to let the two women alone.

« If she get's better, we'll be able to look out for Raphael and Simon. No need to say they are probably in danger as well. »

Magnus nodded softly. His hand reached for the necklace he wore and he breathed in deeply. Because of the fact he wasn't wearing any glamour, the glass was glowing turquoise. Feeling the magic of his owner. If he could find his rings he could block his magic and use it to find other seelies or magical beings but the banshee probably kept them. Much to his despair.

They were some of Raphael's stuff and Simon's guitare. He could try to track them from their affaires. Or... Or he could still try to call some old friends. He knew people who would always tand by his side and that's who he needed to find, right now.

He stopped and sighed. He really hope it wasn't too late for their friends. Raphael was strong but still unaware of the horrible tricks seelies could use against you.

«I hope their both fine. If his Raphael's mother learn about this she won't let me eat of that dish she does for cold nights. She is the most talented cook I've ever known ! I'd sell my soul for her food.

« Really Magnus ? » Alec puffed, amused. « That's your final say on this situation? Because some woman will be pissed ?

« You havent meet her dear. She is one of a kind. » he whispered. « And she doesn't need a sword to make you surrender. »

They had to rest for the night but first thing in the morning, they will leave to look for them.

And Magnus knew who to call for that.

 

 

 

If the moon was shining above the princes, princesses and warlock, in another place it was the sun that was holding itself above the trees.

The place was bathed in sunlight even though Simon's body was aching for some sleep. Raphael suspected that night should normally be falling in the 'real' realm and their body was having a hard time dealing with it.

Raphael and Simon were brought back to the pound where they came from. This time, people were less scared and more curious. After all, they haven't been kicked out yet. Raphael caught his bard's hand and pulled him by his side. The forest's children didn't seem aggressives but he wasn't taking any risks. Their little ghost was jumping happily around with other of his kind. He would whisper something at them and they would all go back around their legs. Making it hard to walk without knocking one by mistake. Simon was overjoyed by the sight of more little ghost, his fascination making hm unaware of the tension hanging in the air.

A small child was waiting by the portal, feet dangling and splashing the water. She had long blood-red hair and a crown of feathers and pinecones. Raphael slowed down his pace and eyed her carefully. She wasn't paying attention to them. Just staring at her feet. The water trickled down her anckles and she followed the way it dropped back in the water.

The blue lady, that had guided the humans there, went up to her and kneeled, bowing her head.

« My Queen, I have brought the intruders. Must I go directly to the arena ?

« Not yet, Cat. »

The voice was high and soft, yet slightly jaded. The Queen (Simon couldn't believe what he was hearing and seeing, she was just a child !) turned and looked the humans up and down. Her gaze lingering on the bard.

« Simon Lovelace. A royal blood, walking in beggar's clothes. An amusing sight. »

Her face wasn't amused but Simon wasn't going to comment that. He rather shuffled behind Raphael, an old reflex.

« How do you know my name ?

« We are not deaf to the whereabouts of humans curious of our lands. Plus, royal blood has propreties that attract some creatures. » she splashed her feet, droplets falling near their feet. « You're lucky your friend told Medusa to back off. 

« Magnus ? » Raphael perked up, his eyes suddenly lightening up. « You know where he is ? »

Simon noticed the hopefull look on the blue warlock, who was nervously fiddling with her ring.

« In safe hands, Santiago. You should be more worried about yourself. By entering our realm, you have violated the peace of many of my brothers and sisters. »

Lumi ran up to the queen, his black eyes widened. The Queen softly smiled and pet the creature.

« Lumi seems to like you though. I want to trust his feelings but him and his people were always too kind and naive. Still, you haven't been hurtful to us or the forest so I guess there is a chance we can let you be.

« Queen of the Forest. » Simon took a step forward, ignoring his knight's panicked expression. « You must know why he came here ! The Morgenstern king wants to raise an army to attack you ! »

Catarina paled and the people around started whispering. Voices started to rose and the crowd took a step further towards them. The crowned child lifted her hand and silence was brought back again. Everyone looking between her and the forsaken prince.

« I was told before your arrival of that fact. You're not the only ones to go explore lands and kingdoms beyond our home. »

Raphael frowned. Did Magnus managed to talk to them about this ? That would mean that he was here but if he was, why didn't he come to look for them. Surely the whole forest knows about him and Simon by now.

« So... What do you intend to do with us ?»

The Queen looked back at the pond.

« You'll both have a price to pay. Lovelace, as your voice is your main weapon, we will ask for a song. Raphael, due to the fact you have offended the Mistress, she has asked for a trial. I have yet to talk to decide with her what kind yet.

« Pardon me ? » The knight raised an eyebrow. « I'm afraid you're wrong. I haven't offended no one in these woods.

« You are Raphael Santiago. You were a commoner who let himself be tricked by his pride and a twisted promise. » she tilted her head, touching the water with her fingertips. « For two and a half years you trained and climb to the rank of knight. Humiliating champions of Camille Bellcourt and hunting down highway men that would harass commoners and farmers. You're Magnus Bane's loyal guard dog. Am I wrong ? »

Simon frowned and turned towards Raphael who had turned red with anger. _A twisted promise ?_ He sighed and crossed his arms. It wasn't the time to ask, but it was another step to why the man had left him. _Because he cared for me back then. I'm now certain of it. Oh Gods, I told him I loved him._ Realization hit him and he blushed. Oh Gods, he had been so embarassing! Even if Raphael had shared the feelings, he had been the one hysteric and in tears. Why couldn't he be more-

« Yes. That's me. »

Simon jumped and shuffled away awkwardly at the sound of the knight's voice. They'll need to talk after all this. Once they'll have rested and were ready to act like adults. Not hormonal youngsters.

The Queen turned to Raphael :

« Then you have offended the Mistress one too many times. I wished tha t kind of menagerie wouldn't happen in my court but so be it. » the little girl rolled her eyes. « It will be necesseray to see your strengh. When you'll finish your tasks the forest will recognize you as our guests. »

She waved them away.

« Catarina and Maïa will be the one to prepare you. And for you, my dear people. » she got up and turned to the crowd. « Until they are done with their task,do not harm or throw any mischief at them. They may not be our friends, by they are not our ennemies. »

Her eyes meet the stare of the knight. _Yet._ Was the unspoken word and the nobleman placed himself between her and Simon. Earning a roll of the eyes of the ex-prince. As she left, her feet leaving wet tracks the bard turned the knight, slightly annoyed.

« Do you have to do that ?

« What ?

« Acting like a bodygard ! I'm not stupid, where are not completely safe but by acting like that, and shoving your muscles at everyone to see, you look more aggressive than anything.

« You're making no sense. I'm just being careful. » He raised a hand, wanting to cup the man's face but hesitated. « I will never be able to live with myself if... »

The bard caught his hand and pulled him closer, eyes flaming with determination.

« I've travelled years on the roads. I fought and struggled : I know how to fend for myself _my Lord._ And don't act as if you are scared to touch me. I basically threw myself at you not even ten minutes ago. »

Raphael let an amused smiled appear on his lips and was wrapping his arms around the bard when someone cleared his throat. Simon groaned and turned towards the SAME man that had interrupted them earlier.

« Yes ! You're disturbing ! 

« I didn't say anything yet ! » the horn-guy complained, earning a swat of the blue woman.

« Ragnor. Let them be. » she whispered. « They are so cute ! »

 

 

 

Finally, they were brought to the ''arena''. A circular place made with wood but the doors and bars, separating the people on trial with the rest, were made of thorns and ivy. Maïa pointed across the field. A single tree was standing there, pearls and colorful feathers where hanging in the branches. 

« In this tree the Queen will judge you. When you're in the middle of the field, bow to her. It's our etiquette.

« She sits in a tree to look at us ?

« Well... Yes ? » the woman looked at them, surprised. « Where would she sit if not ? »

Simon shrugged and look at the guitare in his hands. Catarina had given this to him and he honestly didn't know what to think about it. It was similar to his own but there was a chord missing and the way to hold it was different. He tested the strings and fiddled with it to ake the sound right. Their guide saw his fingers shaking and sat beside him.

« Honestly... You don't have much to worry about. The Queen knows better than to be harsh on royal blood.

« That's... Not fair ? » Simon frowned. « You mean commoners aren't respected ?

« We usually guide commoners out of our domain without them getting hurt. If they're hunting us it's another story but usually they get scared easily and leave. » she patted his shoulder. « Well, now you'll excuse me. I need to tell the Queen you're nearly ready. »

She hoped on her feet and walked out. The second she opened the door, her body shook and in a blink, a large black wolf galoped away.  Raphael spluttered and pointed at the silhouette.

« Wolf !

« Obviously. » Simon snickered, not surprised. « I've met her in her wolf form, it's weird to see her change the first time but I'm already getting used to it. » he lowered his voice. « And her furr is soooo soft ! »

Raphael shock vanished at that and glared at the man.

« How do you know that ? » he asked, jealousy seeping in his words.

« Oh wow ! See the time ? I need to go ! Can't make the Queen wait ! »

The bard gave a huge smile and stepped back into the arena. He took a deep breath and walked forward. The seelies and elves didn't make any sound. It was probably the most terrifying in all of this : not a sound could be heard. Just his footsepts and his breathing.

He plucked a few chords, priding himself to have though of according it before stepping on the stage. He had sung for many people before but never to a crowd that seemed to came out from a saga.

 

 

 _I knock the ice from my bones_  
Try not to feel the cold  
Caught in the thought of that time  
When everything was fine  
Everything was mine  
  
Everything was fine  
Everything was mine

 

When he layed in the fields dreaming of adventures. Humming soft balads with Raphael sleeping by his side.

When his mother would came at night to chase the nightmares away, whispering at her son how much she was proud of him.

When his sister would help his lessons, and mock the tutors and they stupid manners.

When Luke would teach him how to ride a horse. Laughing his head off as the prince was running after the horse who threw him off and in the mud.

 

_When everything was mine._

__  
All the king's horses and all the king's men  
Couldn't put me back together again  
All the king's horses and all the king's men  
Couldn't put me back together again

 __  
  
Run with my hands on my eyes  
Blind, but I'm still alive  
Free to go back on my own  
But is it still a home  
When you're all alone?  
  
Is it still a home  
When you're all alone?

 

Is it still a home ? When you've spent so many years feeling alone ? Yearnig for a lover to come. Is it still a place to be ? _When you weren't here with me ?_ If it's over the moutains that they'll be able to meet again, then Simon won't let anyone stand in his way. __  
  
There is a reason I'm still standing  
I never knew if I'd be landing  
And I will run fast, outlast  
Everyone that said no

 

 _All the king's horses and all the king's men_  
Couldn't put me back together again  
All the king's horses and all the king's men  
Couldn't put me back together again

 

The few notes echoed and ended. Simon opened his eyes again. He didn't even realized he had closed them.

The Queen had lowered her eyes, a soft smile on her face.

« I understand why Medusa's daughter wanted you to be theirs. Lovelace, you have proven yourself of a pure heart and of a honest soul. May the forest accept and welcomes you, just as I welcome you to stay among my people. »

The public started clapping, cheering for the new guest. The bard could only stare at the stadium, eyes wide and slightly shoked as well. Of all the moments we would live he never thought he would get to experience this ! He bowed to the public before running back to Raphael. 

Raphael caught him when he arrived and make them spun around.

« You were perfect ! 

« I was so awkward you mean! » he laughed when he was put down, his arms still wrapped around the knight's neck. « Do you realize ?! I played for a whole court of faieries, elves and werewolves !

« Shape-shifter. » Raphael corrected before leaving a kiss on the man's forehead. 

Simons smiled, music still ringing in his ears.

 

 

 

Maïa felt her skin crawl when the ''Mistress'' arrived. The Queen didn't turn to look at her but they all knew better. She was attentive to every word pronounce in her forest. The newcommer, all in black and red robes, stopped and bowed to her lady.

« Mistress. You have asked to be the one to choose Santiago's trial. »

The Mistress's drapes were floating around her like a cloud of fog clinging to her aura. Maïa never liked this lady much. Mainly because she always wore a mask completely white. Appearing at random times and always whispering in the Queen's ears. Their Queen always seemed troubled after her passage, her words harsher than usual and her demenor cold towards any newcommer of the forest.

If Meliorn and many other seelies tried to soothe the fear towards humans, this woman set all their efforts on fire.

« I have and I thank thee to let me do so. » though they couldn't see, she was smiling, teeth as sharp as daggers. « I ask for the judgment of the Dreamers. »

Maïa frowned and turned sharply towards the masked woman.

« That is not a trial. That's an execution.

« Not always. Some managed to wake up from it. » The Queen corrected, but she was also clearly unconvinced by the choice. « But they weren't human.

« That is my choice and if thee refuse my choice the promise is shattered. »

The shape-shifter eyes widened towars the bold attitude.

The Lady of the forest lazily turned towards the knight and the bard who hadn't seperated yet. She looked at the dark orbs that were the nobleman's eyes. He felt being watch and their gaze meet. His smile faltered, a twinge of sadness passing through his expression. Could he see that his future wasn't so bright? He didn't seem like a bad man and, obviously, the bard was someone dear to him. She hated to tear people apart but humans have been doing that to her kind for so many years now. She couldn't show favoritism. Simon kept talking, catching back the attention of the man who forced himself to hide his bad feeling.

The Queen sighed.

« Fine. Maïa, ask for the dagger Medusa's stole from him.

« From the Lovelace ?

« No, my dear. » she went back to her throne of mistletoe and ivy. « If the royal has wore it and use it, he isn't the one who had shaped it and brought it to this world. Therefore, it was never completely his. »

The Mistress cackled. Oh, this was going to be perfect ! She knew she was going to get out of it with what she most desired. That man's demise. The shape-shifter growled at her joy. This was wrong on so many levels but what could she do to someone who was so high in hierarchy when she was just a soldier.

The lady covered in draps of red and black bowed to the royal child and left. Her feet making no sound and the shadows creeping around her like pets. When the thin silhouette disapeared the Queen turned towards Maïa

« You may go warn the Knight. We need to end this before nightfall. » She stared at the water in her glass, lifting it up and narrowing her eyes. « They are not the only guest I'm waiting for. »

 

 

 

 

« Right, everyone trust me here ?

« Yes.

« Yes.

« No.

« JACE !

« Sorry, I think it's not a good idea. Therefore....

« Okay, Blondie is an idiot. My plan, » Magnus put his hand on his chest solemly. « is perfect. »

He pulled out the map and pointed at some zone further away.

« Normally, this place is supposed to be full of butterfly-faeries. They're harmless but as annoying as mosquitos. We just have to go there and I'll call upon the Guardian. Also know as Meliorn. He is one of the eldest seelies of the forest and usually he guides lost travellers out of the forest.

« Usually ? » Jace frowned. « Explain all the statues we saw then. »

Magnus blinked and tilted his head.

« You saw a wanderer's cemetry ?

« A whole clearing of people turned to statue, eyes carved out. That's where we find you. »

Alec saw the pain flickering through his lover's eyes. He took a step forward and took his hand to rub the back of it with his thumb.

« Well... » Magnus cleared his throat and squeezed back the hand holding him. « When intruders attack us we don't just leave their corpses to rot. These places are where we leave all the fallen ennemies that have meet the Queen's wrath.

« Your Queen ?

« Yes. She is the one that is the closest to the Forest's soul. I can't explain more, mainly because I don't know myself how the link between her and our home works but to make it short : she can feel every tree, every flower, every bugs running on and in the earth. She is made of magic and her mission is to keep us safe. Mess with any one of the seelies or warlocks and she'll make sure you'll regret it. »

There was a long silence when Mangus ended his explanation and only Clary seemed intrested and not utterly terrified by what he just said.

« So let's go ? » She asked chirpily. « Simon and Santiago are waiting !

« Simon ? » Alec asked.

Isabelle giggled softly.

« Oh Alec. You should really pay more attention in court you know ?  And yes Clary, I've recognized him. » she bumbed her shoulder with her lady who had blushed and lowered her head. «Simon is really a male version of the Queen Rebecca Lovelace. Only my brothers could have not notice that !

« WHAT ! » Jace and Alec screamed in sync.

They shared a look of ' _You knew that ?'I didn't_!' before looking at the Morgenstern princess wide eye. Magnus rolled his and mumbled.

« I get why you're brothers now.

« And you knew ? And Santiago ? » Alec asked astonished. 

« Honey, Raphael was Simon's childhood heartache. »

Jace rubbed his face and sighed.

« Too much information. Let's just go find that Meliorn.

 

 

The place was empty when they arrived. Magnus tried to hide it but his throat tightened at the left withering flowers where colorful creatures used to play with. He kneeled near a wild rose, the thorns twisting and cutting through the other plant. He gently run his fingers over the sharps edges.

« Magnus 

« This place used to vibrate with life. » his hand shook. « Why is it abandoned now? »

Isabelle sighed and looked around. She had to admit, it wasn't the faerie scene he had described. She walked a bit near the bushes full of flowers. Purple and deep blue. It was a sight, she thought. She could see this place like something magical and pleasing but...

« But you are still trying to see if we are monsters or not. » a voice cut her thoughts.

Her dagger slipped in her hand and, sharply turning on her heel, the blade stop barely an inch away of the throat of the elf who's eyes widened.

« You remind me of one of my ex-lovers. » he calmly said, pushing gently his long black hair away so they won't get cut.

Magnus yelped when he turned at the voice and rushed towards them.

« Izzy ! Don't hurt him !

« Magnus ! » the man smiled, surprised. « You came back, it has been years since I last saw you. »

The lady lightwood lowered her dagger at Magnus insistent look. She wasn't going to apologise : that guy just appeared out of nowhere and... _He knew how she was feeling. That wasn't reassuring in her opinion._

Everyone was able to take a look to the man now. He had tattoos of flowers and birds on his neck and arms, painted with green ink, a crown made of mistletoe which fruits tangled in his raven hair. His eyes were sharp yet full of warthm when he looked at them.

« I've been hearing about humans walking about and I got curious.

«Yes! By the way Meliorn!» Magnus leaped down the stairs and pointed at the elf. « Why did you let Banshee-bitch attack me ? You're the one supposed to stop that from happening ! »

Meliorn sighed, he ran distracly a hand on the little robin drawn on his hand.

« The forest is on edge Magnus. You're not the only one I'm trying to look out for.

« On edge ?

« We've had more and more soldiers sent to attack us, or cut down sacred trees. The Queen keeps saying it's fine, that they will never reach us but I worry. » He stroked the wood of an oack and closed his eyes. « It has gotten worse since they abandonned the child. »

Alec rubbed his eyes and muttered exasperated.

« Humans abondonning a child ? In here ? What kind of hell...

« That's what we thought. He was so young and our Queen was horrified. She went up to him. Offered her help. The boy got scared and run away. But as we tried to reassured him, mercenaries arrived after him, paid to take his life. The Queen didn't want blood so young to be spilled and tt turn out ugly. The little by was severly wounded. We have asked the forest to spare him, to give him another chance. »

Meliorn stopped and sighed.

« He didn't die in pain at least. It was quite a trauma for our people. I'm not saying we are pure white. » he said, shame seeping in his voice. « Our kind have butchered soldiers and any humans that seemed armed and threatening. But a child... There are some things sacred to all kind. When he died, The Queen decided to shut everyone in our Court. If humans could butcher their own child, we shouldn't meddle with them in any case. That's why you medalion couldn't feel anything. No one is allowed to leave. If I'm here is because plenty of us can't stand being locked away and roam the forest even if it's dangerous. »

« I'm so sorry.» Clary whispered. « You have been harassed by us. You shouldn't be afraid of walking in your own home. My father wants to build an army to destroy this place without even trying to understand what you are ! What you fight for ! »

Meliorn turned and looked down at the bracelet on her wrist. A flash of recognition passed through his face.

« Daughter of the Morgenstern. When you go back to your homeland, you should visit the grave of the nameless soldier. He would be happy to see how much you have grown. »

The princess stopped and gaped at him. The Guardian lowered his head. Magnus couldn't look and turned away. Of course he had heard, from his friends, how the seelies, in a rage, had attacked this patrol who had stumbled unaware on one of their secrets clearing. They didn't know but they had paid a severe price. Clary looked at Magnus, hoping he would deny what she was thinking. That man who had fell on the castle steps. That corpse her father kicked away from him, digusted. It couldn't be the brother her mother had cried for so long. When she noticed how uncomfortable and guilty he was she closed her eyes, pained.

She touched the bracelet and stayed silent. Ignoring the comforting hand of the blond knight.

Isabelle gulped and took a step forward.

« The boy... What was his name ?

« Izzy you don't think- » Alec started but she cut him.

« What was the child's name ? »

Meliorn looked at her. She had understood already who the boy was but she needed to hear it. She needed it to mourn, so that her family could mourn.

« Max. Max Lightwood. »

A scream of pure rage made them jump. Meliorn sighed when Jace punched the tree, splitting his skin and getting shard in his hand. Alec couldn't say a word but closed his eyes, pained by the knews. They had known their brother was dead but it was another thing to hear about it now.

« Who ?! » Jace asked, walking straight for the elf who frowned at his demenour. « Who the fuck left him here ? The mercenaries ? Who where they hired by ?

« The Queen could tell. But as you litteraly spitting in my face I don't really want to show you to her. »

Magnus jumped between the two and push them apart.

« Everyone calm down ! I know it's a lot to take in but Simon and Raphael are still missing ! Meliorn you need to help us. »

The elf lifting his head, staring at a little white figure between the branches.

« You are not the only one that's worried. I can take you to the realm if that's your desire. We won't accomplish anything here anyway. »

Alec cleared his throat and reached for Magnus's hand.

« Does... My bother, does he have a grave ? I... We must see him.

« I understand. Though our graves are slightly different, I hope you won't be offended. We gave him a ceremony like if he was one of ours but... » the man shrugged.

« It's not your fault. » Isabelle weakly whispered and let Clary took her in her arms. « Just show us the way. »

Meliorn nodded ad mentionned them to follow him.  Izzy let everyone go in front, letting her tears spill silently.

As she lifted a hand to brush them away, Clary leaned in and kissed the wet cheek with every drop of affection she had inside her. The Lightwood lady smiled soflty. No matter what she, and her brothers, will be going through, they won't be alone. They face it together.

 

 

 

Not everyone was going to have this chance.

 

 

Simon looked at the setting of Raphael's trial. On a simple table rested a cup with a blue and silver liquid, next to it a dagger. From where he was he could see it clearly but it looked to have a black blade and his heart clenched. He did lost his to the mermaids so could they have...

« Simon. »

He turned towards Raphael. The man was just in a simple shirt and trousers. Barefoot, as asked by the seelies. Seing him this simply dressed made the bard smile. He had good hopes for his -friend? Lover?- and he couldn't wait for this to be over. His eyes went to the the ring around his neck. They have so much to build together now. This couldn't be too bad. Couldn't it?

« I think I need to say it again. Back in the tent... I think I'll never say it enough. »

The bard snapped out of his thoughts and laughed softly.

« Is it really the time ? I'm afraid, the situation is going to spoil the mood. »

The knight cupped the man's face and pulled him closer.

« For good luck Si'. I love you. »

The bard closed his eyes and tried to stop the bad feeling creeping up inside him.

« You better win this stupid trial. So I can kiss you without being scared that it's the last time.

« For that, there need to be a first. »

Raphael leaned in and gave a soft peck on the lips, blush coloring his cheek. It was chaste, their lips barely touching for a second but Simon felt like all the air in his lungs had been knocked out. He chased after the knight's lips when they separated but they had no more time now.

« For good luck. »

Simon opened his eyes and gave weak smile to his lover.

« Come back to me this time.

« I will Lewis. » he smiled. « I'm not letting you go ever again. »

« Raphael. » Maïa gave an apologetic look to them. « It's time. »

Raphael nodded. Before leaving, he kissed his prince's hand, smiling when he saw the blush spreading on Simon's cheek.

Maïa followed him when he walked on the field. The sand crusting at each one of their footsepts. She was chewing her lips nervously and he hesitated to ask her why she worried about him. They barely talk or had time to know each other. Then he remembered how quickly Gh-Lumi got attached to them. Maybe it was a seelie thing to be nice towards everyone. By the way, where he was ? He hadn't seen him after Simon's trial. Not that he was worried for that little spirit. Not at all.

« You are going to be send in a sort of dream-realm. A Drowner will try to trick you with your desires and fears to keep you with him and possese you. The more you let him win over you, the more he'll be able to controll your body and harm you. »

Maïa pointed at the dagger.

« If the Drowner gives up, you'll wake up, take the blade and leave the arena. If not, he will make you kill yourself with it.

« This... » The knight kneeled, his eyes widened as he touched the blade. « It's Simon's. »

The shape-shifter saw that the Queen was waiting. She sighed and turned away, the human was alone now.

« Good luck Santiago.

« Wait. »

He pulled over his head his necklace and handed it to the woman.

« If I don't make it... Please gave this to Lewis. »

Maïa looked at the silver ring, a question in her eyes.

« It's his. If something happens to me with this dagger I don't think he'll ever use it again.

« Hey... » she says weakly. « You will maybe make it you know ? Don't go saying things like that...

« Please ? »

She sighed.

« You better fight with all your soul. But I promise I'll do it.

« Thanks. »

Without further due, he turned towards his trial. From the corner of his eye he saw the Queen and a woman all dressed in black looking down at him. He bowed, as demanded, and sat in front of the little autel.

The Queen got up whistled a tune. Just as the melody rose in the place, Raphael felt something gripping his arms, his neck. He jumped and tried to turn to see whatever was creeping on him.

_Hush little boy._

It didn't take long before his eyes rolled back and he lost consciousness.

 

 

Simon gulped when Raphael's head hung, his body going slack. He wanted to run and stay by his side and he turned to Maïa, his voice shaking.

« Why must he go through this ? I just sang ! I didn't do anything !

« You do realize that the forest recognized you ? A year ago ? You came to see the forest. It has noticed that you were admiring it, you didn't have any anger or disgust towards it. It had been flatered.

« The forest... Can have feelings ?

« You humans... » she shook her head. « The forest is an entity. Why do you think we can hide in this realm if there wasn't something to hold it into place ? »

Simon blushed and lowered his gaze. At any other times he would have asked more questions but he couldn't stop feeling worried for his knight.

« And Raphael doesn't have good feelings towards it ?

« I don't know Simon. It's just the way it is. »

The bard sniffed.

« I've got a bad feeling about it. »

 

 

It was like someone just threw him off a cliff and he couldn't stop falling. Raphael tried to reach for something, anything, but his body kept falling. That distorted voice still whispering into his ear all the way down. In desperation he tried to block his ears but just got a laugh in response.

_Open your eyes my little knight. It is time._

 

_Santiago open his eyes and let his hand fall from his head. He was curled on a floor. He didn't know when he stopped falling but it didn't matter. He got up and was stunned by the fact that he recognize the place._

_He was standing in the main room of his castle. He looked down at his hands, a letter between them. Signed the Lovelace Queen. He let it go as if it burned him. He already knew what was written on it. No need to remind him. He looked around._

_It was his home. But it was different. It was colorless. Just shades of black and grey. He looked at his own hands and breathed out a releived sigh when he saw he wasn't affected by it._

I need to get out of there. I don't know how but I guess it's going to try to use what I most desire or fear to trap me.

_He bit his lips. He was in the castle he was able to have after his anoblishement. It had been Lady Lily, a powerful princess who had helped him with it. She was one of the few royals that were actually using her power for the good of her people. Raphael had huge respect for her and she was impressed by his determination. He should bring Simon to see her, she would be pleased to meet his lover. He got up and looked around. If it was really his home, would that means his family could be here!_

_He decided to walk in the room, staying at the same place wasn't going to help him much. There were weapons and rich tapisseries hanging on the walls. Most of them belonged to Magnus. He pratically lived here when he wasn't trying to woo his prince in the other's kingdom. Raphael felt out of place in this room even though it was supposed to be his home. Maybe it was the lack of laughter, the silence when usually he could hear his brothers laughing and running around. Maybe it was the way it felt so cold and lonely._

_As he walked around, completely lost and disoriented, he noticed the only piece of color of the room. A throne. Red and gold mixing together giving light to the place._

I wanted so badly to reach this. A noble life. Be worthy of royalty so they let me have what I want.

_He walked to it, touched the material. Everything he wanted.... Something snapped in his mind. He didn't want this. He didn't want this throne if it meant being alone, without his friends and family._

_He kicked the throne that fell backwards and shattered in a explosion of colors._

It's because of my pride I ripped my family away of their home for this place. I gave them this noble life but my mother never needed it. She was happy with what we had. I don't need to these noble to acknoledge me : Magnus, Luke, Simon, they all know I more than just a commoner.

_« You're right. So why did you decide for them ? »_

_The knight jumped and loooked around. The place had completely changed. Before him stand two persons._

_Lovelace. All in his glory, skin pale and untouched by any scars, a crown on his head and soft, naive eyes looking down at him._

_Lewis. With his scars, his new stature, his smiles that have gained in mischief and irony but still kind, the dagger at his belt he knew how to use since his many fights._

_The prince and the bard. Two distinct person. Both made his heart ache. They didn't say anything, just look at him, waiting for him to make a move. Raphael felt like being pulled in different direction. His mind wanting to make him choose._

_Between the past and the present. He laughed._

« Both of you are not the man I love. » _Both clones eye's widened._ « Because it didn't fell for the Lewis or Lovelace. I fell for Simon. That.-That infuriating man who just act and never thinks. Who talks for hours about what he love with this smile... I fell for Simon who seems ready to punch me in the face for being too protective and then kiss me because he know his desperate I am in his hands. »

_He stopped._

« Well, maybe he doesn't really know because he's pretty oblivious when it comes to that. I was pretty surprised he didn't realised I was head over heels for him when we were kids. 

_« Well... » The crowned Simon chuckled in sync with the bard. « It seems I'm loosing my touch. »_

_In the blink of an eye, the illusions turned to smoke, letting a lonely figure walk towards Raphael._

_Red cape floating behind him, black dagger hanging on his belt. Raphael felt his skin crawl when the creature spoke, his own voice echoing in the place._

_« Why the long face ? » the other Raphael snickered. « Scared of your own shadow ? »_

_Raphael tried to reach for his own sword but felt nothing. If all the illusions until now were quite easy, seeing himself, coming closer and closer, put him on edge._

_« Raphael Santiago. The prideful. The coward. The naive... » he drawled._

_They were know face to face, the illusion lifted a hand and trailed his finger against the cheek of the knight who jerked away. The gesture just making the creature smile even more._

« No. This is a dream. I'm on a trial and you're not going to get the better of me ! » _Raphael spat._

_The creature blinked and laughed. A a cruel laugh that echoed in the darkness of the place. It sended shivers down the knight's spine, drearing every second his evil clone's chuckle passed his lips._

_« Really ?You think you can run away from your sins. Being on trial isn't trivial._

« I ha _ven't done_ anything wrong to the forest. I've only prote _cted whom I love and care_.

_« And yet you have ripped the heart of said love. You're me, I am your memories. Face it. » the voice turned angrier and lower, like a growl. « Say it._

« YE _S ! I'll admit, I was an idiot_ and I was cruel back then-

_« Oh no, no, no. You were not cruel. You still are. »_

_The words sunk in the knight chest who stilled. Was he ?_ He was. He didn't care about anyone if it didn't satisfy his ego.  _He crushed knights, honorouble man in battles to climb up and claim himself a nobleman._ No, no, no. He didn't do it for glory. He wanted people to stop mistreating his family. He wanted to be able to walk alongside his friend without being look down upon.  _He loved the feeling of standing above those who tried to crush him._ Who's the one being crushed now eh ?

_« Raphael Santiago. I'll be honest with you. The person you were the most cruel to wasn't sweet Lovelace. Or any of your other oponents »_

_'Raphael' was still in front of him, cupping it's face and looking deep into his eyes. For a second, the real Raphael could see all the hate directed towards him, all the pain and anger that had been building up inside the creature. Or inside himself?  
_

_« It was too yourself. » he spat._

_A small black dagger appeared in it's hands and he passed it to him._

_« Please, do us the honour. »_

_Slowly. Ever so slowly._

 

He picked up the dagger on the table. No a sound could be heard in the arena.

 

_Raphael pointed the dagger at the other's heart. « I will not fail. Simon waits for me. »_

 

The blade cut. Deeper, deeper and deeper.

 

_« You're already are. » the double approached, the dagger barely touching his chest. « Who do you think I am ? »_

 

His gaze blank, not hearing the screams, the laughter...

 

«  _You're a monster! » The knight screamed. « You're nothing ! »_

_He threw the dagger. He hoped the it would kill this thing._

_The miroir shattered. His reflection still wearing that twisted smile of his._

_« Wrong. I'm your own self, Santiago.»_

_Raphael looked at it in horror. In dreams, everything is twisted but the truth was simple : he just threw a dagger at himself. He just could look as the blade sunk, as if his body was butter, blood gushing out of his flesh and fell to his knees. No words could pass his lips, for the metallic taste on his tongue warned him that he'll only be able to spat out blood._

_Pain erupted in his chest. His hand went to his heart. His shirt was soaked in blood. His fingers tried to wrapped themselves around the handle, to pull it out, to make it stop._

_The pain... The blood..._

_He had to..._

_He..._

 

_Darkness. Pure, cold, darkness. The body turning cold and stiff. Heatbeats that are getting slower. The blood seeping out, the soul following it and leaving anything but an empty shell._

 

In the dream and in reality, a cold body just layed on the ground, eyes glazed somewhere distant. In his side, the dagger gleamed : the black blade tainted in red. Someone whispered a name. Someone let out a broken sob.

 

_Three heartbeats._

 

The Mistress smiled. The Queen lifted one eyebrow, unpleased by the turn of events. Simon stumbled backwards, feeling his own blood run cold.

 

_Two heartbeats._

 

The crowd started to rumble. The woman in black frowned and hissed. Someone jumped inside the arena, ignoring the people calling out to him. Feet running on the sand. Running towards his friend.

 

_One hearbeat._

 

All the seelies started yelling, pointing at the new intruders, some cheering, some scared. The queen tilted her head and mumbled something about unpolite guests.

 

 _Darkness_.

 

A flicker of blue. A spark of gold.

 

_**I won't let your demons win.** _

 

It was like being pulled out of cold water and back to the safe ground. His chest suddenly filled itself with air and Raphael gasped and coughed will trying to breath. His coughing woke up his fleshwounds and he moaned in pain. His throat, his arms, legs : everything hurt and he could barely keep his eyes open. All he could see where just flashes of light and color.

He's on the ground and someone is pulling him into his arms.

The mistress is screaming and pointing at him. Or them ?

A hand cupped his cheek and turned him towards a familiar face. With eyes just like cats.

« Magnus... » His voice was so hoarse. Had he been screaming?

« You damned warlock! » The Mistress roared. « He should have lost ! He had lost ! »

Raphael tried to steady his breathing, hanging onto the warm body. Magnus was stroking his hair, soothing him and telling that it was fine. Everything was fine, he was there, he was going to protect him.

_I'm his bodyguard. I should be the one doing so._

But as he tried to straightened himself he felt his head turn and ache. He closed his eyes in pain. Hands tightening around Magnus's.

« It hurts...

« I know my boy. I know but I'll make it stop. » Blue magic seeped out of his fingertips. « Just breath in deeply... »

His marks started glowing blue and purple. He touched, ever so carefully his chest, huming soothingly when the knight hissed in pain. Raphael's head rolled to the side, trying to look away from what he know wasn't a pleasant sight. Through his narrowed eyes he noticed a force field protecting them from the Mistress guards and beast trying to tear through it and kill them. He could faintly hear Isabelle calling out to Lewis, Jace cursing and getting yelled by Alec. But he was too weak to locate them, to see anything else but his friend's tall stature and the hand gently stroking his cheek.

« Pumpkin, it's okay. » The warlock forced a smile through his tears and brushed a sweaty curl out of his friend's face. « I got you. I won't let your demons win, I promised. »

With that, reassured and safe, the knight fell asleep again. _No more nightmare for now_.

 

 


	9. Stay awake my love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At last, a moment of peace.

_He says, "Save me, save me" / She says, "Maybe, maybe"_  
She starts to turn away when he says  
  
Hate me/ Break me /Let me feel as hurt as you  
Push me/ Crush me /But promise me you’ll never let us go  
  
Hate me/ Break me /Then save me, save me  
Push me /Crush me/ Then save me, save me  
  
She stops walking, walking /He stops falling, falling  
He looks her in the eyes and he says  
  
Hate me/ Break me / Let me feel as hurt as you  
Push me /Crush me /But promise me you’ll never let us go  
  
Hate me / Break me /Then save me, save me

 _Push me / Crush me / Then save me, save me_  
  
He says, "Save me, save me"  
She says, "Maybe, maybe"...

 

Simon's stopped singing when Raphael squirmed in his sleep. He let a soft smile and leaned to leave a kiss on the man's cheek. The skin was cold still but breathing seemed regular. That's all that mattered. And with the little sigh the knight let out when Simon kissed him, it was certain that his life wasn't at risk anyone.

Magnus told him that even if he had healed the wound on his chest it would take more time to completely fix his mind. Raphael did, in a sort of way, lost himself in his own head and he will need a lot of rest and sleep just to have the strengh to wake up again. It had scared the bard but Magnus smiled warmly and reassured him : Raphael was strong and in the hands of the best healers of the forest, he wasn't in danger anymore.

Nevertheless, Simon was still shaken by the events that had happened not even a day ago. (Well, he think it was a day ago. Time was still completely fucked up here.)

 

When Magnus had broke into the arena and, at the court's surprise, didn't try to negotiate with the Queen. He was a child of the forest and the people with him were his friends. No one would harm them if they didn't want to face his wrath. The Mistress's hounds and guards have meet the power of the warlock and had paid the price.

The Queenhad just rolled her eyes in front of all this fuss and announced the end of the trial, not before mentionning that it will put the warlock in debt toward the Court. No one saw the Mistress leave. She had disapeared quickly when Magnus attacked her minions, not without cursing him for then generations.

Clary had rushed to see Simon as they tried to help Raphael. The bard was sobbing in the arms of the wolf-shifter, cluthing in his hands the ring that should have been around his lover's neck. The Morgenstern princess had kneeled by his side and stroke gently his cheek, her eyes wet with tears as well.

_Magnus will save him Simon. He will never let this happen._

And even at that moment, where Simon thought he couldn't believe in anything, when everything was going to hell, he believed her.

Later, Magnus and Catarina brought the motionless body to a better bed. Preparing potions and mixtures to make him drink or to put on his wounds. Simon insisted to stay by the knight's side, taking a hand and holding it, just to feel this man, to reassure himself.

 

Since then, they have been waiting for him to wake up.

 

Simon's thoughts where interrupted when he heard the knight sigh and turned in his sleep, facing the bard who felt his heart swell with affection. Raphael was so beautiful, sleeping peacefully, curled on himself and hugging the cover against his chest. Simon never really saw him sleeping. When they were kids he was the one usually falling into slumber and Raph watched over him. Even then he was always taking care of him. Now it was the bard's turn.

« Simon ? »

Clary stepped in cautiously. She felt bad for her friend but also worried that he didn't leave the other man's side since the events at the arena. He should rest properly, and she knew he didn't sleep much becaue he'd rather sing until his throat was sore.

« Can I come in ?

« Of course, don't worry, He's a heavy sleeper. » he chuckled, trying to lightened up the mood.

The princess went and sat down by his side, slightly shy. She knew how much he cared and how worried he was. But she wasn't too worried about Raphael : for she could only worry about the dark circles under Simon's eyes and the way he would force himself to stay awake when his whole body was screaming to rest. But he wanted to be awake when Raphael open his eyes.

« Magnus said he should wake up soon. » the bard said, just to make conversation. « I hope soon is very soon. He's going to be pissed at how much he missed ! I never cared about diplomatics but I bet he wanted to have his input as well, you know ? »

Clary smiled.

« I'm sure. The negociation are over by the way. » she sighed. « The Queen seemed unafected about the fact that my father is raising an army against them. The seelies stubornly think that if they stay hidden no one will harm them.

« Well from what I've seen they are pretty able of protecting themselves. » the bard mumbled. « Just look at Maïa ! She could stand againt a whole patrol !

« She will actually be coming with us out of the forest. Magnus says that if some people of the forest could have a closer eye on what is happening it would change their mind. Jace says it's a bad idea, Alec is worried about how we're gonna find her a new identity without raising suspicions...

« How are the Lightwoods doing ? I've heard about... Max. »

Clary stopped and sighed. They had visited the ''grave'' the seelies made for Max. When a forest folk died, they would all carved something in a piece of wood and place in a circle, so that the ''soul'' of the dead had these little things to protect them in the after life. Clary had been amazed by the details and the effort they have put for a child they didn't even know. It broke her even more to see Jace crying in Alec's arms and Izzy trying desperatly to keep her tears in, out of pride.

« They're struggling. Now they just want to know who ordered the death of their brother. We don't know who the mercenaries where working for but... I suspect my own council.

« What ? Why ?

« The forest is mainly on my kingdom. » She said, crossing her arms. « As long as you don't too far in it, even the commoners knows some way through it. Just imagine a second : the Lightwood family ask for a safe path in the forest. They will ask my father and the few information he have on it. So he is the first to know where they will be.

« Clary... » Simon rolled his eyes, wondering how to say this. « Why the sudden accusation against your father ? He wasn't going to win anything in killing the youngest heir of the Lightwood.

« True... But...

« Are you bitter because he didn't recognize your brother when he died ? »

Clary narrowed her eyes at him before letting out a defeating sigh.

« I am. How couldn't he recognize him ?! He was his son !

« You're still shaken but the news of his death. » Simon said calmly.

That had the effect of stopping her and she lowered her head. She couldn't deny it, she was bitter and sad. How is she going to say this to her mother ? How could she look her father in the eye ?They stayed in silence for a minute before Lewis got up on his feet. By getting up, he could hear his bones crack against the sudden movement. _That's what you get sleeping on a chair._ He thought.

« I need to see Magnus. Raphael is turning and moving but he isn't waking up. I'm scared that he's still lost in his nightmares...

« Catarina did say it would take some time. » Clary tried to soothe him. « Be patient my friend.

« I've been patient for 6 bloody years Clary. » the bard mumbled as he left the tent. « I don't have patience to give anymore. »

 

 

Outside, night had fallen. There was still a few seelies walking around with drinks and food, talking about the recent events and gossiping about the return of the Warlock Bane. No one had heard of him for a while and they didn't think he would protect a human ! How come ? Who was the human for him and who was Magnus now ? He changed and shouldn't the Queen punish him for threatening the Mistress or interrupting the trial ? Or should the Mistress be punished for attacking a friend ?

They were confused to say the least. Scared or curious, they just didn't know how to act towards the newcommers. Simon had receive a few visitors that had left some clothes, fresh food, or even just talking and keeping the bard company. It had been nice and all of them kept saying that Raphael energy was stable. _How the hell did they know that ? Six senth seelie  ?_

Meliorn looked as the young bard walked in his homelan, his eyes flickering nervously at each shadow that appeared. The elf was stroking one of the deers that would walk through the realms without even realizing it. Animals weren't affected by the magic of this place, which didn't make them any less allies of the seelies.

Said seelie whistled at the young human who jumped at the sound. Meliorn tried not to laugh at him and gently beckon him to come closer.

Simon went up to him, his eyes wide and questonning.

« Y-you're Meliorn are you ? Clary told me how you helped them a-and how you negocited with the Queen for Raphael. Thank you. » he bowed, heart clenching at the painful memory.

« Do not bow to me Lovelace, for I never cared about noblemen's etiquette. » he pushed a strand of his hair behind his pointy ear. « I just wanted to ask a question. »

Simon tried not to cringe at the mention of his royal name and nodded anyway.

« Do you know of a man, a brave knight by the name of Greymark ? If yes, has he found a home at last ? »

It was as if time had stopped. Simon met the soft eyes of the elf, truly genuine in their concern for a man he hadn't seen for decades. Luke mentionned a man, an man of the forest, who had helped him in fleeing the men of Valentine and offering him a path through the forest. The bard licked his lips nervously and shuffled on his feet.

« He has. But he isn't Greymark anymore.

« What is it with humans and changing their names ? » the elf rolled his eyes.

« Uuuhh...

« That was rethorical. Don't fret too much about it. » the elf shook his head.

« You have a good memory... I didn't think you would recall his name. Surely there is many, many, humans that asked for your help.

« They were all different, and special. I can recall every detail about them. Even if they were cruel, I will awlays carry their faces in my mind. »

He was going to leave before Simon grabbed his arm. The elf fowned at the sudden pale face that was staring at him.

« You remember everything ? Every detail ?

« Yes ?

« The men of Valentine. Where they the same mercenaries that attack Max Lightwood ? »

Meliorn tilted his head to the side. He bit his lips and muttered.

« They weren't the same men. The ones who attacked Greymark where executed by our warriors hands. But they did have a coat of arm that was similar...

« Like what ?

« A circle. » he mentionned it. « I found it weird, but that's how I recognized Clarissa.

« What ?

« Her bracelet. It has the same symbol and her brother had the same, inked on his neck »

Simon felt his blood run. He opened his mouth to say somehting but was cut by a screech of terror. He jumped and turned his back at Meliorn just to see....

« Maïa ? »

The werewolf was holding Jace down on the ground, keeping him in place with a look of pure concentration on her face.

« Oh, Simon ! » she gave him a huge smile while sitting more confortably on the blond's back. « How are you doing ?

« ...Better. » he said, eyeing the scene, unconvinced. « May I ask what is happening ?

« She's crazy ! Help me ! » Jace begged but Maïa just shushed him.

« Don't worry he deserved it. I'll let him go when I'll fell like it. »

Simon looked between the two and shrugged.

« Fine by me.

« WHAT ?! LEWIS ! »

« You're a good man, Lewis. » the shape-shifter winked at him. « Now Jace, will you admit defeat ?

« Over my dead body !

« That can be arranged.

« Wait, wait, WAIT ! »

Simon just waved with a smirk and left Jace to his final judgment. Whatever he did to upset Maïa he could deal with it. Plus they seemed to have _so much fun_. By the time he turned, Meliorn wasn't there anymore. He cursed, wishing he had more time but continued his way all the same. He needed to see Magnus, maybe he could help.

 

 

Magnus was alone when he arrived. He had his hands raised and blue smoke where dancing around his fingers. He waved at the bard.

« Lovelace.

« Magnus ! I'm came here to talk to you about Raph ! He isn't-

« Me too. » the warlock turned, his marks glowing softly. « Sit down Simon. » the warlock offered a chair. « You need to hear a little story.

« Is it really the time ? I need to go back to Raphael as soon as possible.

« Yes. Because it's his story. He will never tell it but... » he sighed. « You deserved to know. »

Simon took a step forward.

« Know what ?

« The reason he left. »

 

_It happened a few days after he was named Lord. The crowned Queen Lily had been told of his story and his stubborness to climb up the hierarchy. She had seen him fight his way and haveeven asked him to serve her. As a thank of his loyalty and hard work she had offered him a land and the title._

_Well, it was not just for his loyalty. Both have become close friends and she knew of a certain prince that was probably waiting for Raphael._

_He was in his main hall. Magnus had sent him a message telling him we will come to celebrate his new status and he had yet to prepare anything for him. Back in the day he would have just set a bed and a good meal, now what are you supposed to do when you were a knight ? Does he need to find wine ? Will Magnus come alone or with some of his servants ? He was a knight now but he was just as rich as before. Sure they won't suffer from hunger for a long time but he couldn't allow himself to waste money. But he did promise a new dress for Rosa, so maybe a little waste for a good cause wouldn't hurt (It was his little sister after all. She had been so confused when they left their old house. She deserved a little gift for her patience)_

_He was arriving in a large room, the biggest part of his castle, where he could meet people and set up a table for a banquet. He stopped in the middle of it, hands on his hips. It wasn't as big as Simon's own home, but Raphael hoped it could still be welcoming for the prince. This place could be his new after all. Raphael gulped down, nervous._

_He did everything he was asked. He was finally going to be able to go back to him._

 

_« Lord Santiago. »_

_The knight turned and jumped in surprise._

_« Queen Lovelace ! » He kneeled. « I am deeply sorry. I was not aware of your presence !_

_« Well... » She looked around the main room with a sceptical eye. « You have no servants to warn you._

_« We're thinking about it. » Raphael smiled sheepishly. « My family and I were uncomfortable to have people attending our needs but I will ask for a tutor for my brothers and maybe a servant, as you say, to warn me if anyone wished to see me._

_« And the kitchens ? Someone to tend your horses ? Soldiers ?_

_« My mother doesn't like the idea. I can care for my own horse and I have friends who can fight and join my side if needed. » The knight rubbed his neck awkwardly. « I've barely got my title as a nobleman, I must still prove to the commoners on my land I'm worth their trust. »_

_Raphael licked his dry lips, hope spreading in his chest. Two long years since he had asked the Queen for Simon's hand, or a least, the permission to court him. Without being frown down upon. She had said that she could only let a nobleman by her son's side. If Raphael truly wanted to be by the prince's side, he had to leave. Leave without saying a word and only coming back when he'll be worthy of the Lovelace._

_He did it now. He could finally asked. He got up on his feet again and took a step forward._

_« My Queen. I've done what you asked of me. It's not much but I... » he gulped. « I'm noble now, I wish to go back to Simon's side. If he will accept me. »_

_The Lovelace Queen sighed. She seemed annoyed ? Maybe she didn't expect him to gain such a title in such short time. True he wasn't living in luxury but he could still take care of Simon. If he would forgive him, but Simon will understand. If there was one person who could accept Raphael's stubborness, and crazy decisions, it was him._

_« No. »_

 

_A single word. So simple, yet it cut through Raphael's soul with the same pain as if it was a blade._

 

_He blinked, astonished._

_« No ? What do you-_

_« It's a no Santiago. No, you won't go back to my son's side._

_« No ? After I did everything you asked me ? No ?! » his voice rose, wrath winning over his manners._

_« You are no good man Santiago. You do not truly love Simon. »_

_That got the effect of shutting the man up. How could she say that ? His heart and soul have always belonged to Simon, since they were children. He has never loved, never looked at anyone else and he gave up his home to satisfy the Queen's orders. Yet, it wasn't enough for her. He stuttered, still shaken._

_« I-I don't understand._

_« My son suffered of your actions. You left, without turning back for the man you claimed to love._

_« Because you ordered it to me ! » he nearly yelled._

_« And that is why I will never hand you over my son. Have you stood against me, refusing to be seperated from him, I could have let you be with him. »_

_Raphael hands fell to his side. She must be joking. She had layed with him, sent him away just so she could claim it was a trick to see if he was serious ? Nevertheless, there was one sentence that stayed in his mind. Simon suffered. Because of him._

_He left Simon, breaking the promise he had given him. The only person he only ever wanted to protect. He couldn't even form a word to explain, to swear he thought he was doing it right ! That he didn't do it for the royalty, that he didn't want the trone or the crown but the man itself._

_How pitiful. He couldn't even defend himself. Elaine was about to turn away and leave when a voice cut through the thick tension._

_« My Queen. » Guadalupe did a curtesy before straightened herself up again. « I apologize but I don't believe you._

_Now, Guadalupe was no Queen, but she was a strong character with the will of one. She went to stan by her son's side, a hand on his shoulder and defying the royal lady with her glare._

_« You have no say in this. » Elaine frowned, clearly unpleased by her remark._

_« Maybe not. I'm just an old hag for all of you royal bloods. But if you truly think my son is the only culprit then I suggest you remind me who gave him those orders and who hid this from Simon. I know this boy, maybe more than you. If Simon had been aware of this plot he wouldn't have accepted it. He would have wanted to make his own choice._

_« My son would have not be able to make a choice with a clear head. » The Queen drawled, her eyes turning menacing._

_« When you love someone you are allowed to listen to your heart instead.  
_

_« I shall not stay and listen to anymre of your nonsence. » the Queen snapped. « You have lost the privilege of being by the Lovelace's side. I hope that our path never cross again, for your own sake. »_

_With these last words she left. Leaving the knight and his mother without turning back. Guadalupe sighed and went by her son's side. The Queen haven't been fair to him, and God knows that Raphael never deserved these cruel words._

_« She is right mother. I only thought of my pride. I failed him » he whispered._

_« My boy... » Guadalupe took her boy's hand in hers. « Do not think so. You did this for Simon, but you did this for you, for us, as well. Bane offered you this choice and you wanted to take it because you were made to be lord. I saw you on your stalion with the other knights, you looked so happy. You were made for it._

_« But shouldn't have I stayed put ? If I'd just accepted that I was no one, I could have stayed with Simon. Even if I couldn't love him, he and I would have..._

_« My son. » she said firmly. « Would you have be happy ? To just sit, watch him from afar, shielding your heart and desires just to please him and his mother ?_

_« … No » he sighed. « You're right, I would've gone mad._

_He looked at their hands and slipped off the silver ring of his finger. He twisted it, looked at the name of his love engraved in it._

_« Did I ever had a chance ? » he smiled sadly. «Now I know, and it's better to live in a world of regret made of ''What if''. I tried and I failed. But Enough tears for now. Magnus said he'll come to visit and I have yet to prepare anything for his arrival.. »_

_His mother smiled back and brushed away the tears from his eyes. She kissed softly his cheek before letting him go. He was about to leave the place but stopped and turned towards his mother._

_« And you ? What do you think of me now ? »_

_He didn't loose his family at least. He will give them a home, a shelter much bigger than their last one._

_« Oh Raphael. ! I'm so proud of you. Of how brave and loyal you are. » she walked up to him and hugged him.. « Do not ever doubt this. My sweet boy.»_

 

Simon didn't say anything as he heard the end of the story, his expression blank. For a moment, the warlock wondered if he even listened but then he heard the ex-prince sniffed and rubbed his eyes. Magnus got up and patted his shoulder:

« You don't have to try and be tough. Raphael cried too after that you know ?

« It's nothing ! I'm just... I didn't know my mother was behind all of this. I can't believe she went behind my back about all this !

« I fell like I need to apologize as well. It was a bit my fault in a way. I encouraged him to became a knight. He was clever and strong and I can't really regret my decision of taking him under my wing. » he smiled sheepishly « He's the first human I truly trusted after all.

« I think you are the first warlock he truly sees as a friend. » the bard laughed. « He had been so worried when you disapeared.

« Ha ! He'll never admit it. » Magnus laughed.

Thet stayed silent for a moment before the warlock wispered.

« Take care of him Simon. You're the only man he'll ever love. »

Simon got up, his heart heavy. He was ready to go back to Raphael's but he stopped.

« And you Magnus ? How are you doing ?

« I'm happy. » the warlock said. « The forest needs some little help from the outside but they still stand tall. Clary will make her father fall for his evil plans and the main problem will be out of the way.

« How though ?

« Well, we'll see that when we'll leave the forest. For now we are going to sleep and rest properly. That goes for you too. »

The bard gave a weak smile then left. Yes... A little sleep couldn't hurt.

 

Raphael was still in deep slumber when he arrived. He calmly went to his chair and closed his eyes. Lulled by the breathing of the man he loved.

 

Simon woke up with someone humming little lulluby againt his skin. Which wasn't how he fell asleep. He clearly rememberer managing to fall asleep on his chair, fully knowing how much it'll hurt his back the next day. Now he was on soft sheet, under a warm cover, clearly not a wooden chair anymore. He shifted and groaned, his body still stiff with sleep. He tried to move away, confused by the change, but two strong arms just squeezed him slightly to keep him in bed.

In the back of his head, he realized that Raphael had woken up and had probably watched him sleeping like old times. The thought made him blush with embarassement, he hadn't been awake for him again.

« Raphael ? »

The man had pulled him in the bed with him, snuggling with Simon under the covers. He smiled and leaned in to leave a kiss on the forehead of his lover. His lips were still unhealthly cold and it was visible that he was still exhausted. Simon felt his chest tightened and wrapped his arms around him. He had been so scared. He really thought he had lost him.

« Good lord... I missed you. » he whispered against the skin.

Raphael gave him a weak smile, eyes full of affection, and stroke his cheek.

« Isabelle passed by when you were sleeping. She explain to me the events and how everything turned out. » he chuckled when Simon yawned. « And how you stayed awake this whole time. My poor Simon. » his finger ran back to his cheek.

« I'm alright ! You're the one wounded ! Have you eaten ? You've been asleep for so long, you must be starving.

« Do not worry. » he got up and showed the little table that have been put near the bed. « A seelie brought me some soup and fruit for me while you were sleeping. I have yet to eat because I didn't want to wake you up.

« What ! You shouldn't have wait ! » the bard sat up and passed the food to him. « Eat ! 

« Yes my prince. » the knight laughed and took the food.

He sat up on the bed, trying to get comfortable. The bard looked down to look at the white and red bandages. The wound should be closed thanks to the magic healing and care of the seelies but it could still hurt. He raised a hand and stoke the neck of his lover, where a ugly scar was still here.

He could still see the blank eyes of the night as he ran the blade on his neck before directing it at his heart.

« Simon ? » the knight tilted his head, worried. « Are you alright ?

« I should be the one saying this. Raphael you... » the bard felt tears prickling his eyes. « I really thought I was going to loose you !

The knight put his food aside and pulled his lover back into bed with him.

« I know, Izzy told me what I did... I can't say how sorry I am, I put you through this, I-

« No stop. It wasn't your fault ! You were tricked. » the bard pressed his lips against the man's cheek, forehead. He needed to fell his lover's warthm under his lips. He needed to feel him alive. « I- you here now. It's all that matters.

« You're right. I'm alive, you're safe. This time nothing is between us. » the knight said, rubbing Simon's back gently.

They stayed like this, Raphael running his hand on the back, then shoulder, arms, and Simon nestling his head against his chest. The knight had tears in his eyes, even though he tried to hide them. All this dream, where he pushed a dagger inside his own chest. The reflection haunting him. He was so glad to feel this man in his arms. His prince, loving him back.

After a while of just being in each other's embrace, Simon said gently.

« I know the whole story. »

« The ''whole'' ?

« About the deal my mother gave you. » the knight froze but the prince sat up and cupped his face. « Hey, hey... It's in the past. I told you I've healed didn't I ?

« I really thought I could have it all. » Raphael laugh bitterly. « But in a way she was right. I fucked everything up.

« No. She did. Because I deserved to know and she hid everything from me because she knew I would have said yes. Even now, Raphael...» he whispered nervously.

Raphael gulped.

« T-to marry me ? You would... Say yes ?»

Simon blushed and bit his lips, trying to stop the nervous chuckle from escaping him. Maybe it was too fast, maybe they were both fools but after all they went through... They still ended up with each other, and they never wanted anyone else. So why not be mad ? Raphael had grasped his hand and was staring into his eyes, waiting for the bard to confirm his thoughts.

« The mighty knight Santiago giving himself to a vulgar bard with no name ? My Lord ! What would people say ? » Simon teased.

« See if I give a shit. » Raphael said making the other laugh. He was so serious !

Simon pushed the empty dishes away and straddled the hips of the knight who's eyes widened in surprised. He then curled his fingers around Rapahel's, smiling mischeviously.

« None at all ? »

Raphael pulled him closer, so their chest were nearly touching.

« None.

« Show me. »

Gently, ever so gently, their lips met. Simon could feel the lemon the elves had put in the soup on the tip of his tongue. He wanted to taste more. Raphael arms wrapped himself around his body, trying to erase every inch of space between them. Simon smiled before deepening the kiss, licking and biting his lover's lower lip, asking for more.

The knight gasped, letting the bard take control. Simon had clearly more experience, which was something the knight didn't really want to think about. Raphael broke the kiss first to gulp down some air. His cheek were flushed red and his eyes glazed. Simon was pleased to see the effect he had on the knight who shivered when he ran his fingers up and down his arm.

« You're good ?

« I... I-yes ! » the knight gulped. Since when did he stutter ! _Get a grip !_ At that thought his hands went to the bards hips and pulled him even closer.

« Perfect. » Simon pulled his shirt over his head. Raphael eyes roamed down the torso marked by scars but the bard caught his chin to make him meet his eyes. « It's going to get even better. »

« I-Simon I have never take part in these kinds of activities.. » The knight felt the kisses on his neck, up to his jawline. He titlted his head back, his skin tingling where the lips have been. « Heavens, I don't know if I-

« You want me to stop ?

« No ! I just... Don't really know... »

Simon smiled softly and kissed his lover lightly on his lips.

« I'm not suggesting we go that far yet. Your wounds could open again.

« Oh ! Of course, why did I even... » the knight blushed.

« Just, maybe a little kiss here and there. A little stroke or two...

« Really not helping my poor heart right now. » Raphael muttering ended in a moan when a hand slip inside his trousers.

He opened his eyes and glared at the amused smirk of his lover. He was ready to grab him and pull back into a long kiss when...

Someone cleared their throat, interrupting the moment. Simon groaned, cursing his bad luck. Each. Bloody. TIME !! If it continue like this, Simon was going to lock themselves up somewhere and stay there until he had his sweet time with his man. Raphael straightened himself up, trying to calm down the blush spreading on his face. Clearly embarassed, the moment was lost and he pass the shirt to the bard so he could cover himself up. Simon, instead of getting dressed, grabbed the cushion behind his lover and threw it at full force. Jace yelped and stumbled back, in shock, earning a bark of laughter from Magnus.

« First Maïa then you ?! What did I even do to you ?? »

The bard just gave him the bird, snarling :

« You're paying for all the other times and you DIDN'T KNOCK !

« HOW ?! There's not door !

« I DON'T CARE !

« Simon, if you're going to yell, get off my lap. » Raphael mumbled, already exhausted.

« Nice shot Lucie ! » Magnus commented, picking the fluffy material. « But we are not here to fight ! We have some news or more like, new decisions to deal with.

« What kind ? »

Jace was the one to spoke up, glad we where getting to talk about buisness.

« After tonigh we'll be leaving for the Morgestern's castle. On our way there we will think of a plan for our next move. We have reasons to believe... Simon.

« What ?

« Put your shirt back on. Raphael isn't listening. »

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm soooooo sorry! A week late! But I have so much work on so many different side, I'm so sorry. The rest of the story will arrive later: the chapter's summaries are ready but I don't have so much time, so they'll come at a slower pace.  
> By then, I hope you still like this chapter! :3


	10. Back and out there again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preparing themselves to leave.

Alec... didn't really know what to say about this situation. He was sitting near a little river, with a warm beverage in a cup made of wood, awkwardly glaring at a man with horns, called ''Ragnor''. The prince would take a sip, look around, take another sip, clear his throat and wonder what the hell was he supposed to say ? The guy just glared, not moving a muscle.   
  
Now, he didn't really mind, he was used to weirdos but this one was Magnus's friend. He had seen the warlock talking and laughing with them, so he wanted to make a good impression.   
  
So far, not doing so great.   
  
“So, hum…” Alec straightened up a bit. He had been at horrendous meetings before, he could do this ! “Nice weather today, isn't there ?”   
  
The silence that answered him was very judgmental. Goddammit. He grumbled and took another gulp of his drink. Where was Magnus, seriously ?   
  
“Ragnor !” Catarina arrived with a huge smile. « Oh ! You're with Magnus's lover !»   
  
She walked up to him and bowed her head. Her long hair was held backwards and decorated with mistletoe. Alec couldn't help but stare at it and she giggled amused :   
  
« Not what you're used to see ?   
  
« I-I'm sorry My Lady I   
  
« My lady ! » she laughed and even Ragnor couldn't help but break a smile at that. “No need to be so formal ! Unless you're talking to our Queen, etiquette isn't something we practice.”   
  
Alec lowered his gaze embarrassed. His social skills really needs some training. Catarina poured him some more tea.   


“ Magnus talked so much about you ! I'm pleased we have some time together now ! » she commented.    
  
“ He did ?   
  
“Oh lord yes…” Ragnor sighed. “He never stopped. 'Oh Alexander is so graceful. So strong ! He's so tall, I want to climb him like-   
  
“More sugar ?” the blue seelie interrupted, cutting Ragnor who sent her an offended look.    
  
It was at this moment that Raphael arrived. He bowed at Catarina with a small smile before flipping the bird at Ragnor. Alec thought that was pretty impolite for someone who helped them here. But when the seelie just rolled his eyes with a smirk the prince realized that it was probably their own way of saying hello. When did they became frenemies ? (What Alec didn’t know is that after interrupting the knight and Simon so many times, Ragnor had grown fond of them and couldn’t stop teasing the couple. Not that he will ever admit it.)   
  
“Hello everyone, have you seen Magnus ?    
  
“ Well, he was supposed to join us for a drink. Sit down and wait with us, I'll get you a cup !”   
  
“ Did you finally stop snogging your bard ?” Ragnor drawled.   
  
Raphael lifted one eyebrow at that, clearly unamused by the remark.   
  
“Tis none of your buisness.   
  
“ That's true Ragnor ! Let them be.” Catarina scolded him. “You know they did anyway !”   
  
Alec tried to hide his smile with his cup, but seeing the blush crept on Santiago's cheeks and ears was too fun to watch. The knight noticed the smile and groaned something about privacy before leaving. Probably to go fetch Magnus. Catarina excused herself at that and followed him, he wasn’t completely healed after all. Alec had to admit he never thought Raphael would get back up on his feet so soon. He had been there when they had pulled out the blade from his chest and, in a normal situation, no one could have survived this. Being with seelies got some advantages at least.   
  
Ragnor yawned and stretched himself.   
  
“Magnus won't show up. He is having a broody moment.”  he said.    
  
“You know where he is ?” Alec asked hopefully.   
  
“I've got an idea.” the man fiddled with his horn while talking. “ It's his home after all, he's probably in his childhood house. It's the house the furthest away of the center of our court.”   
  
The prince nodded thoughtfully. Should he go and see him ? Magnus did feel nostalgic of this place. He hadn't digested the fact that a banshee got away with attacking him. Maybe he just wanted to be alone, and the prince would just disturb him.   
  
“ Yes you should go.   
  
“ W-wait what-   
  
“ I didn't tell you where to find him so you just sit there with a sad puppy expression ! Get up and go see him.” the man ended in a grumble. “He will like it.   
  
“You don't seem to happy about it.   
  
“ I think he's being a bit to dramatic. Like always. And what's the point of being a drama queen if there's no one to see you ?”   
  
Alec smiled and got up.   
  
“Thank you. “   
  


 

As some people took care of one another, some others were fighting and kicking each other’s asses.  
  
Maïa always saw fighting like dancing. If you're winning, you're making the enemy dance as well and you're predict his every move before ending him. Jace was actually not such a lousy dancer but he would get impatient.   
  
The shape shifter noticed an opening and easily hit his wrist, making the wooden sword he was using for the training, fall before she throw her body against his. He lost his balance and fell heavily on his back whereas she just rolled and bounced back on her feet again.   
  
“You need to be faster if you want to win over me !” she laughed.   
  
She still offered a hand to help him. He thankfully take it and tried to brush off the mud and dirt on his clothes. Maïa had been surprised when he came back to her to have a 'friendly' fight. Most seelies didn't like training with her because she was clearly one of the best and they got jealous of her reputation. They respected her, but didn't want to train with her and deal with the fact she was on a level they will probably not reach.   
  
“One more time !” the blond lightwood pleaded. “ I think I get your technique now !”   
  
“Why do you insist to fight with me ? I'm stronger than you. “ she commented, studying her nails.   
  
Maybe if she turned into a wolf and bite him he would stop asking. After all, she didn't have all day to play with him.   
  
“That is why I'm asking your help. I need to be stronger.”   
  
He looked at his dagger with sorrow. Short and sharp, he had trained with it since he was a child. Max was always asking if he could have his own weapons but their parents kept saying that he didn't any just yet. So Jace came up of the idea of offering this dagger to Max.   
  
His little brother had been so excited but Jace said he will have it after the visit. If Max could make a great impression, the blade would be all his. He could still remember the huge smile of his brother.   
  
“ I will be the best ! They won't be able to resist the Lightwood charm.”   
  
He never came back. Jace never had the chance to offer it to him in the end.   
  
“Please.”  the knight caught the arm of the wolf-shifter. “You're one of the best fighters I ever met !   
  
“Ha!” she scoffed. “None of your fighters had the power and avantage I had. Don't compare me to them.”   
  
She saw his desperate eyes, his hands, bigger than hers yet shaking... She sighed. She wasn't patient but she could help him. Anyway, she was going to travel with him, better start to get along with a few punches.   
  
“Okay. I will help you. First lesson.”   
  
She put her finger under his chin and lift his eyes to her's. Jace gulped in front of her steady look, she was even more beautiful up close.   
  
“ Never doubt your own strength. Now.” she pushed him away and took position. “This time, try to fight and not show off.”   
  


  
When the afternoon was nearly through, the Queen call them all to the pond, where the portal was. She didn’t say much, just wished them good luck and offered some food and water for their trip. Not many seelies was there to say them goodbye. Ragnor and Catarina were there, hugging Magnus to death. The blue warlock was really sad that he didn’t stay longer but he promised that he will come back after they’ve dealt with the Morgenstern plan. 

Ragnor didn’t say anything. Just smiled, the first true genuine smile since all this mess started, and patted him on the back. He wasn’t a man of words but it was enough for Magnus. 

Maïa kneeled and got the Queen’s blessing for leaving the forest. She seemed nervous but it barely showed. She wanted to see more than just their home. magnus promised they will take care of her, which made the Queen laugh. _ “As if she couldn’t. She will be the one to watch over you, you’ll see.” _

Meliorn wasn’t there, much to Simon deception. He still had so many questions but the elf probably had other people to watch over. He was thankful anyway.

A everyone stepped inside the portal, Simon gave one last look at the Seelie’s Court. It was probably the last time he would be able to see such a magical place. Yet, he was glad that this adventure in the forest was coming to an end. He will never forget what he had seen, what he went through and that was enough.

He felt a hand wrapped around his and meet the smile of his lover. Yes, it was enough.

 

 

Not even two hours later, they all stood outside the forest, looking the wild fields, not trees blocking their view. Even if they had learn not to fear this place, it was still nice to be in their own world. Only Maïa seemed curious and slightly nervous of stepping out of the woods. Magnus was staying by her side, fully aware of how weird it is for a child of the forest to step out of their home. When he experienced it, he was alone and he didn’t want the young woman to go through this. The shape-shifter relaxed at his smile and straightened herself.

Simon breathed in deeply and smiled.   
  
“ I've got so many songs to write.   
  
“That’s all that you’ll remember from our adventure? That you have songs to write?” laughed Clary.   
  
“To write and to sing!” he smiled back. « It’s my destiny after all.    
  
“But it’ll have to wait.” Alec said with a frown. “We still need to investigate about the mercenaries.   
  
“It won’t be easy.” Maïa commented, pulling her hoodie over her face. “It’s been years since, how are we even going to find witness?   
  
“Don’t worry. I’ve got a plan” Clary interrupted. “I’ve been working on it since Simon managed to grasp a few information.”   
  
Izzy frowned at her expression before understanding what she was planning.   
  
“No. No way, we are not doing that!   
  
“Okay, I feel left out.” Jace drawled. “What’s going on?   
  
“I ran away without my father’s blessing. All you need to do is drag me back, claim that you had found me and you know, do the all ‘We brought back you disobedient daughter because we respect you, blablabla’ making you the honorable guests for the night!” She opened her arms with a proud smile.  “Isn’t it a good idea?   
  
“Clary you’re a genius!” Simon exclaimed. “It could work but… But your father won’t be too harsh on you will he?   
  
“I haven’t slept with no man since my leave.” she said with a mischievous smile before bumping her shoulders with Izzy who rolled her eyes. “That’s one of the main no-no as a Lady am I right? So he can’t complain too much.”

“But he will punish you nevertheless!” countered Isabelle. “I can’t let that happen to you when you rightly left for your own happiness.”

Clary shrugged, trying to look confident. 

“If you have a better idea…

“We still got two days before arriving at the castle. We need to talk about it a bit more.” Magnus said to soothe the situation. 

Raphael watched the discussion from afar, he knew whatever happens we would still have SImon by his side. Sure, he will have to make sure his lover doesn’t get into trouble and knowing him, that was going to be tricky. The bard turn around, feeling his eyes on him.

“Is there a problem Raph? 

“Not at all. I just wished that we managed to deal with this problem without too much fuss.” he smiled at the Lovelace. “I want to take you home.

“Home?” the man frowned.

“At the Santiago’s castle. Well, castle… It’s nothing compared to what you’ve already lived in but it’s pretty decent. My mother will be happy to see you as well, and you’ll get to see how much Rosa has grown.” he rubbed his neck nervously. “I… It’s my home but you know, I hoped you could also see it as yours.”

Simon blushed and turned away to hid his goofy smile. He leaned in and pressed his lips against the knight’s.

“Marry me first.” he whispered softly before skipping away towards their friends. Leaving the knight with a heart full of hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sooo sorry! The next chapters will take longer to come (lame excuse, I know, sorry again). Also, a few more chapter and we'll have finished the story!   
> Simon and Raphael will have a few more obstacles before getting their happy ending!


	11. The Morgenstern's Den

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some secrets needs to be revealed. Someone needs his curse to end.

« What ? You and Simon ? Can't you wait until we deal with the Morgensterns ? » Magnus teased.

 

Raphael and him were ahead of the group to talk calmly with each other. Their adventure with the seelie's forest had shaken them more than they will ever admit. They were still tired and they only wanted one thing : to go home and to sleep for the next ten days.

 

Raphael took this excuse to talk with Magnus alone. He wanted to talk about his relationship with Simon and what the bard had said to him.

 

« I was planning for after mind you ! But now that Simon proposed to me...

 

« He WHAT ?

 

« Please lower your voice. » the knight groaned.

 

« You're going to need some rings ! And a ceremony ! Ouuuh and a cake ! Can I do a speech ?

 

« Calm down Magnus. » Raphael smiled at his friend's enthusiasm. « We will have it later, that is certain, but right now I think Simon and I just want to exchange our vows. We both waited too long for this moment.

 

« It's so romantic ! You both love each other even after all those years ! » Magnus sniffed and rubbed his eyes, full of emotional tears.

 

Raphael rolled his eyes at the antics of his friends. He then cleared his throat and leaned in, to ask him in a whisper.

 

« About that. Magnus, you do have experience in... Intimate affairs ? »

 

The warlock stilled his his movements and turned towards his friends. He was slightly confused by his question. He frowned before seeing the creeping blush on his friend's face and a amused smirk appeared on his face.  _ Oh... Little Raphael is curious ? _

 

« What do you mean intimate affairs ? » he teased.

 

« Oh come on ! You know exactly what I mean !

 

« Well, no ! I need more details ! Intimate affairs with Simon ? » he leaned in with a wink. « Did he tried to deflowered you my lord ?

 

« Magnus ! » the man hissed. « Stop that ! It's not funny !

 

« It is ! Oh pumpkin, you're all red ! » he leaned and pinched his knight's cheek, earning a glare and a swat on his hand. « All that I can say is you should be honest and talk with Simon about it.

 

« But what if he... » Raphael tried to find his words before letting his shoulders slump. « He clearly knows how to please a partner-

 

« Ouuuuuh ! Clearly ? » the warlock smirked

 

« Stop it. I don't know how to do that !

 

« Raphael. It's not something you learn or that you have to know. » Magnus gave him a reassuring smile. « And anyway, Simon should be the one attentive towards you for your first time.

 

« Hey guys ! »

 

Magnus raised his eyebrows and whispered at Raphael «  _ Speaking of the devil..  _ »

 

The bard caught up with a smile.

 

« You're leaving me behind ?

 

« Never ! We were merely talking about-

 

« Rings ! » Raphael cut Magnus before he could say more. « We were wondering what kind of rings would be suitable. For him and Alec of course. »

 

Simon eyes widened and he turned towards Magnus.

 

« You're thinking about marriage as well ?

 

« It's a possibility I would gladly brought up with my prince indeed. » the merchant laughed. « Not that I think about it, I should return by his side ! I don't want him to be lonely.

 

« You were talking with me just a few meters away. » Raphael drawled, amused by his antics. « I don't think he missed you.

 

« Blasphemy ! » The warlock exclaimed while turning away with a swift movement of his cape.

 

Simon laughed at the dramatic flare before looking back at the knight. Raphael felt his gaze and offered him a small smile. The bard knew something more was working his lover, he caught his hand and squeezed it gently.

 

« Everything is fine ?

 

« Yes, do not worry. » he kissed the knuckles before letting go with a sigh. « I'm not completely confident with Clary's plan though.

 

« I understand. I'm sick with worry and the castle isn't even in sight yet ! I mean, I had to deal with her father and he is the worst ! He barely shows compassion or kindness. Also he's a asshole.

 

« Did Luke told you about his past ? » Raphael carefully asked. The blacksmith had opened up to Raphael about his past and the heartbreak. The knight wondered if he did the same to Simon.

 

When the ex-Prince's eyes widened he had his answer.

 

« You know ? » Simon asked, shocked.

 

« Well yes ? I was his apprentice Simon. We talked a lot together. When did you learn about it ?

 

« Just after I left the Lovelace kingdom. You... He missed you. You know the night you punched me ? » he had a bitter smile, he had been emotionally shaken after that night. « He had left my side that same morning »

 

Raphael felt guilt washed over him and he cupped the face of the prince.

 

« I don't understand how you can forgive me after everything I did to you.

 

« We talked about it. It was my mother's scheme that made you leave without telling me. We'll go back and see Luke again. He'll be so proud when he'll learn about your new title ! We'll built a future together and this time no one will stop us. »

 

They gazed into each others eyes before Simon realized something. He broke eye contact and pulled a familiar chain out of his shirt. Raphael smiled at the sight of it. Maïa had given it back to Simon before his trial. He was touched that the man had keep it carefully, it was the sign of their affection towards each other after all.

 

« Magnus and you were talking about rings, right ?

 

« Uuuh... »  _ We were talking about something more embarrassing but... _ « Yes ? That's your ring though. I'm going to be jealous if you offer it to him. » he teased.

 

The bard rolled his eyes and took the hand of the knight.

 

« I gave it to you, you idiot. » he slipped it on the finger with a smile. « It fits ! I'm so glad. » he laugh reassured. « I was too big for me as a child but it seems it found its purpose finally. »

 

Raphael had wide eyes.  _ Really ? You can't give me a chance to be romantic : first the proposal, now this ?!  _ Raphael gulped, he really felt unworthy of the care his lover who showering him with.

 

A whistle made them turned towards the group. Jace was wolf-whistling and yelled from where he was :

 

« Long live the grooms !

 

« What what what ? » Isabelle jumped by her brother's side. « A proposal ? And I didn't see it ?!

 

« You're weird... » Maïa frowned. « A simple ring and it bonds people together ?

 

« Well actually, you need a ceremony and another ring for the second lover. Then there is the wedding night ! » Clary started to explain with overflowing enthusiasm.

 

Raphael was ready to yell at them to get lost with all their unwanted attention but Simon had other ideas. He pulled the knight and pressed his lips against his, making him forget that they literally had a public that whistled and laughed even louder. After all, he would never deny a kiss of his prince.

  
  
  
  
  


« Maïa ! Stopped kicking Jace's ass we need to talk strategy !

 

« He's the one asking for it. » she said as the blond knight was catching his breath after ANOTHER fight with the werewolf where he completely lost. But he was getting better from what Maïa said. Alec smirked when Jace got up again. It was good to see his brother's ass kicked a bit. Jace noticed his brother's gaze and he flipped him off for good measure.

 

« I don't care. » Magnus said, as if he was talking to children. « And starting tomorrow you'll have to wear the clothes we bought for you. You're going to give all the people in the castle a heart attack

 

« They're too tight. » she complained as she walked back to the fire-camp. She let herself fall next to Simon who passed her a bowl of soup. « I still don't know anything about etiquette by the way.

 

« Don't worry. Only the Lightwoods will have the honor to eat at the Morgestern table. If you're not royalty, Valentine won't even bother with you.

 

« Like many kings. » Raphael mumbled.

 

Simon rolled his eyes at it and drink the water in his cup.

 

« So the plan is : letting Clary dragged back and locked up and hoping we'll have an occasion to get some answers from the king ?

 

« Well Si'. My mother could be on our side and I hoped you could talk to her. As a Lovelace. »

 

Raphael managed to jumped away when the ex-prince coughed out all the water. He loved the man but there were limits. The knight frowned with concern and rubbed the back of the bard who was struggling with his words.

 

« You... Want me to reveal myself ? To a friend of my mother ?

 

« I know it's a lot to ask...

 

« If ever she accepts she will warn my mother who'll probably sent her knights after me! And that's something I don't want to deal with. » he glared at his friend before crossing his arms. « Find another solution. »

 

Alec raised his eyebrows and said, very calmly.

 

« This is not about you. We need to get some answers and if the Morgenstern King is really behind the murder of my brother we should reveal it to others. So that Max could finally get justice.

 

« And also for the forest, no ? » Maïa asked, raising a finger. « I clearly remember Magnus saying that this mission was to clear my homeland from any mercenaries.

 

« If Valentine is proven a murderer, people will forget the forest for a while. Don't worry. » Clary smiled. « If everything goes to plan, I should be crowned Queen and deal with the remaining soldiers ruining your reputation. »

 

Simon expression was dark as he got up and left the small group. Raphael followed quickly, excusing himself. It didn't take long for him to caught up with the bard. The nobleman tried to catch his wrist but his lover pulled it away of his grip.

 

« Simon-

 

« No ! It's no, your hear me ?! » he snapped, still walking away from his friends. « There is a bloody reason I choose to change my name !

 

« Simon calm down.

 

« Why ? Why should I ? Jocelyn will send a raven straight to the Lovelace Queen the second she'll hear my name ! They're friends, Raphael.

 

« We can find another solution. » the knight grasped his shoulder, forcing him to stop. « We still have until tomorrow before deciding anything. »

 

The bard sighed, exasperated. He ran a hand over his face.

 

« They all expect me to risk my freedom... I should. It's their brother. It's Magnus's home. But I-

 

« I don't want to either. I just got you back. » the knight brushed his lips against the cheek of his lover. « I won't let anyone take you away from me. »

 

Simon turned around to meet his eyes. Raphael continued.

 

« They will have to pray you off my dead body. »

 

The Lovelace crashed his lips against him, wrapping his arms around him, feeling him. Raphael stumbled slightly backwards before answering the kiss with as much passion. They broke apart to catch their breath. Simon looked at the glazed eyes of his man before whispering.

 

« Don't ever say that again. If you die, then the Reaper can ripped my soul as well. »

  
  
  


Magnus looked at their silhouette from where they were. He felt his heart warm up at their sight and he turned back to the group.

 

« I will ask you to reconsider your plan Clarissa. »

 

The redhead princess sighed and open her arms helplessly.

 

« How ? Jace, Izzy and Alec will be occupying my father. I will be, probably, trying to free myself from my room. You, Raphael and Maïa won't be accepted as guest. My father will make sure of it. Simon is the only one with enough influence to get my mother on our side. »

 

The warlock sniffed, fiddling with his food. Alec took this moment to put a hand on his knee and squeezed it.

 

« Magnus. I know you're worried about Simon and Raphael, but we have to stop this man.

 

« I know. » he smiled weakly when the Lightwood prince pressed his lips against his cheeks. « But then I'm asking everyone : the second Simon has finished his mission, he and Raphael must ran back to the Santiago's land. »

 

Maïa licked her spoon, cleaning it, before pointing the couple with it.

 

« Why is it so much of a big deal. Can't Simon just say ''fuck off'' to his hag of a mother and stay with Raph ? I mean, it's his life.

 

« He could. » Jace said, nonchalant. « But can you imagine ? To face the one person who, once upon a time, raised you and loved you with all their heart. »

 

Clary tried to shoved down the sickness that was rising in her throat.  _ She and her father were close before. He cared, in his own way. Can she truly drag him down from his throne in favor of justice? Will she be able to do it? _

 

She looked back at Simon, coming back with resignation written on his face.

 

_ She will. So that Simon won't ever have to do this again. So that her brother could rest in peace. This story needs to end. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


« The princess has returned ! » the servants were running around screaming. « The princess have returned !! »

 

Isabelle pulled Clary one pressed her lips against the young girl one more time before stepping away. No ones were looking, all of the commoners rushing inside the castle to warn the king and queen.

 

« Promise me you'll be careful.

 

« He stays my father, he won't harm me.

 

«  _ CLARISSA !  _ »

 

Simon gulped and saw that Clary tensed at the call as well. The king walked towards the group, soldiers at his sides. His eyes were glaring daggers at every member of the group, particularly on Isabelle who had to let go of the hand of her lady. He opened his mouth, ready to snap at them when another voice rose. A feminine voice who held happiness and relief.

 

Jocelyn didn't try to be 'Queen like', she rushed down, pulling her robes up so she don't trip, before taking the princess in her arms. Whispering how  _ worried she was _ ,  _ did you eat well ? You look so thin ! _ and pressing kisses on her forehead and cheeks.

 

The display of affection stopped the king in wanting to yell at everyone but that didn't mean that the frown disappeared.

 

« My Queen, take our daughter back to her chambers. I'll send two guards to keep an eye on her. »

 

Jocelyn nodded and pulled the princess away, trying to reassure her about her father's anger. Clary sent one last look to her friends before following the Queen inside the castle.

 

Isabelle took a sharp breath and grit her teeth when the King looked back at them. They had to stick to their plan. It was the only way to find the truth.

 

Valentine thanked them for bringing her daughter back. Well, specially the Lightwoods because he didn't even spare a glance at Magnus, Raphael, Simon or Maïa. Well, Simon was standing behind his knight, like a child, his hand holding his lover's. When the sun will settle, he will have to sneak inside the private chambers and find Jocelyn to convince her about the actions of her husband. They must be letters, or anything the King left that could incriminate him but for that, the ex-prince will have to reveal himself to the Queen.

 

And he wasn't ready for it.

 

While he was nervously staring at the King, the royal bloods started to walk slowly inside the castle. The one left behind, bowed and took their leave.

 

« I've got a bad feeling about this. » Maïa mumbled. « If Valentine really wants the forest to be burned down, he must have taken care of anything that could be used against him.

 

« Ah but these kind of men always makes mistakes. » Magnus tried to cheer her up. « If he get Jocelyn on our side we may have a chance. »

 

Raphael turned to the bard and raised his hand to his lips. Kissing the pale skin.

 

« Promise me you'll be careful.

 

« I will. » Simon squeezed the hand one more time.

  
  
  
  
  


The second the sky turned from light blue to darker colors, Simon left the warm arms that were holding him.

 

« It's time. I hope Clary is alright.

 

« From what I've seen, she's quite the fighter. You shouldn't worry about her. » Raphael commented, arms crossed.

 

Both of them stayed still, just staring at the towers of the castle. Knowing that what they were trying to do was close to madness. Overthrowing a Morgenstern ? May the heavens be with them. The one once Lovelace cast a glance to his lover before letting out a ragged breath.

 

« If there is a fight, think first about yourself. I can defend myself.

 

« Why do you feel the need of telling me this ? » the knight frowned.

 

« Because I know you want to protect me at all cost.

 

« Can you blame me ? » the nobleman touched the scars on Simon's face. « I should have always shielded you, stay by your side. You may know how to wield a blade but you always put yourself in troubles without even trying.

 

« That's not true.

 

« It is Si'. On our way out of the Seelie's Forest you got attack by a squirrel. » Simon made a face and tried to defend himself by the knight continued. « A squirrel. Didn't you hear yourself screeching when he jumped on you ?

 

« It wasn't a screech, it was merely... » he waved his hand around, trying to find his words. « A little gasp of surprise.

 

« Clearly. » Raphael huffed before smiling softly at him.

 

The bard answered it with one of his own before leaving a kiss on the man's cheek.

 

« I must go now. I'll leave a candle on the windowsill if she accepts to help us.

 

« Good luck. I'll wait for you. » his lover whispered back before stepping away. « Magnus have something for you, to make sure you won't get in any trouble. »

 

The bard nodded and walked to the warlock who just pulled off one of his many rings. He showed it to the bard.

 

« I enchanted it so that if I rubbed on this little mark here. » he pointed at an eye that was carved on the ring. « The nearest Warlock could hear my call and come to help me. Understood ? Even if it's just an errand dog that's trying to protect his food, do not hesitate to call me.

 

« And if it's just a cute kitten that is trying to climb my leg ?

 

« Don't hesitate either. Now go. Alec and the others can only occupy Morgenstern for so long. »

  
  


With that in mind, and quick on his feet, the bard went up to the entrance of the castle. Many servants were coming in and out, preparing the meal for tonight. The guest were important so they were working hard. It wasn't too much of a problem to slip between them. It was when he will be in the corridors the problem.

 

He touched absently the scars on his neck. Will the Queen even recognized him as the prince ? It's been years even though she was seen him grew up from a feeble teenager to an adult. And it wasn't like the scars destroyed his features.

 

A few guards were making sure to watch over the main hall and the stairs. Probably where they had dragged Clary away. The bard cursed under his breath : how is he going to pass by them ? He send a nervous glance around. Izzy, Jace and Alec were probably in the guest rooms, waiting for dinner. Or maybe Valentine offered them some kind of divertissement ? Hell if he knew, Simon never really cared back then when he was a prince : he skipped social meetings whenever he could.

 

As he thought about this, he walked slowly towards the stairs until a voice caught up with him.

 

« May I ask why do you wander in my halls ? »

 

Simon jumped and turned panicked to meet the questioning eyes of the queen. He stumbled and nearly fell backwards but he caught himself up.

 

« My lady- I-I mean My Queen ! » he bowed awkwardly. So much for all his lessons about etiquette. « I-I did not mean to intrude- oh well, I wanted to talk to you – I did knock ! » he rambled.

 

The Queen smiled softly, amused.

 

« The main door is wide open. Why would you have knocked ?

 

« I don't know ? » he miserably whispered. He lowered his gaze.

 

Even though she breathed royalty and elegance, Jocelyn never had a crushing aura. Well, with a husband like Valentine, she was always softly a step behind. Helping and encouraging her daughter's will from the shadows. Simon respected her a lot.

 

« Your Highness. I have an important message for you.

 

« And from whom ?

 

« From Lovelace. Prince Simon Lovelace. »

 

Jocelyn sighed and beckoned him to follow her. That... That really put Simon off because she didn't seem surprised. She should be : no one has heard from the prince in years, he made sure of that. Well, now the Lightwoods knew about him but they promised to stay silent so how ? The Queen couldn't possibly know could she ?

 

She ordered the guards to let him pass, and they went up the stairs, to a little room filled with books and astrological instruments.

 

« No one will bother us here. My husband despite this place. » she stroke with a finger the telescope on one of the tables. « My father used to spent hours here. He loved talking about stars and ancient stories with his grandson. »

 

Simon felt uneasy as she talked about her family. Better not mention that her dead son was abandoned on their doorstep and died in agony.

 

« My Queen...

 

« Yes Simon ? »

 

He froze. She noticed the panic rising on his face and she took a step toward him, like if he was a scared animal.

 

« Do not see me as an enemy. You have offered freedom to my daughter when I had my hands tied. No one apart from me knows of your identity.

 

« H-how could you guess ? I've been away for years.

 

« And my family and yours have been close friends for years. Plus, you really look like your father. » she smiled. « He would be proud to see you. »

 

They were sorrow in her eyes but he couldn't figure out why, too busy blushing at the compliment. He hoped his father wasn't too angry at him for leaving his sister and mother for his own freedom. That in mind, he realized that if Jocelyn knew about him... Did his mother...

 

« Oh God !Please, tell me you didn't warn my mother about my presence in your kingdom !

 

« What do- Elaine ?

 

« Yes. She will probably send men after me and I can't face her yet ! She will want me to come home and there is Raphael now ! And there too much going on ! Lord, I need to talk to you about V-

 

« Oh Lord, Simon. » Jocelyn whispered, deeply affected. « Of course, you couldn't have known... »

 

The Lovelace stopped in his fidgeting.  _ What? _ Dread filled his guts once more but for a different reason.

 

« What do you mean I couldn't have known. »  _ Please, please, it can't be _ . « My mother is still in the Lovelace kingdom isn't she ?

 

« It's...I'm so sorry Simon. » the Queen had tears in her eyes, brushing them away with the tip of her fingers. « Have I kept my mouth shut...

 

« Jocelyn. » Simon's voice was shaking. « What happened to my mother. »

 

The Queen walked over the prince and took his hand gently. Holding him like if he could break at any time.

 

« I recognized you. When you came to sing in our castle. After that I find an excuse to go visit her right away. Your mother was very ill, you see, and I went to bring her the news about you. Of course, I also knew you had rushed off with Clary but I knew you two would be safe. I- 

 

She stopped to catch her breath.

 

« She was very weak. Trying to fight, but she was so tired. She couldn't even get up when I arrived.

While she lay on her bed, I told her how much you've grown. How people would stay still and silent just to listen to your voice. She was beaming Simon. I haven't seen her like that in ages. She called for your Sister and made me tell everything again so their both could hear me brag about your voice and new skills. After I finished she was laughing. She... She was crying and laughing.

 

«  _ Oh the years I have wasted _ .'' she said. '' _ Oh the memories I could have built with my son had I ever accepted that he wasn't made for ruling. I have always told him to study instead to sing, even though I always listened to every song. I pushed away a man he could have loved because I held too much pride in the royal name I bore. But you say to me that he is happy. That my son is singing on the top of his lungs and no one can bring him down. If he ever comes back on these lands. If one of you meet him again. Tell him that I loved him. And that I'm proud to be his mother _ .  _ At last, my friend. At last my sweet Rebecca. Now that I know he is happy, I can't sleep at last _ . ''

 

« She died during the night. Rebecca stayed by her side because she knew... You mother needed to know you were happy. She never forgave herself for making your like so hard. Finally, she's at peace now.»

 

Simon don't really know what happened. A second he was standing listening to Jocelyn and the second after he was on his knees, her arms wrapped around him, rocking him gently. Just like a mother would. His breathing were interrupted by the sobs he was letting out. Hiding his face and crying in the expensive clothing.

 

« S-she can't d-do that ! I haven't- She can't die without us meeting again ! I... I didn't have time to forgive her. I had so many thing to tell her ! » he whimpered. « Mother... »

 

Jocelyn run a hand through the curls of the bard.

 

« You'll meet again. When you'll finished every songs you have to write, when you'll love the person you love, when you have lived your life. Until then, just keep singing little Lovelace. For her and for yourself. »

  
  


As he learned about the death in his family, another person in the castle learnt about her own.

  
  


If Clary was anything, she was resourceful. The second she was locked up in her room she started searching for anything she could use as a weapon or a way of opening her door. Her father did walk in at some point. Yelling at her about how careless her actions was and that running away like a thief could have bring dirt on the Morgestern's name. She barely even listen to half of what he said. Just nodding when she had too and started working through her plan the second he stepped out of her room.

 

Quickly she pulled out an old dagger from one of her cupboards. It was more for decoration than fight but she took it anyway. Better than nothing. She slipped it in her belt then went up to knock on the door, warning the guards. A tall ruff man opened.

 

« Yes ?

 

« I need a bath. My father is repelled by my state and allowed me to ask for one.

 

« … Yes ? » Oh Lord, this man was slow.

 

« Yes, call upon my maids to take me some clothes, my bath and also, you cannot stay behind my door when I'll wash myself.

 

« Princess, you father gave orders.

 

« I do not wish to have a man lurking behind my door when I'll wash myself. You can understand that don't you ? Or maybe my father could poke your eyes so there won't be any problem at-

 

« I'll do as you told me my Lady. » the guard bowed quickly. He didn't want to suffer from the King's wrath.

 

He closed the door and she listened to his footsteps going further away. When she was certain he left, she pushed the door with a smile.

 

« Next time, lock the door dear father. » she looked around in the corridors before rushing out.

 

Now. The best place to gather information : her father's study. It was on a higher level so she ran up there. Clary or her mother weren't allowed up there, and the few times she tried her father always seemed to know where she was.

 

This time though. No one was going to stop her.

 

She knocked on the door before entering. Making sure there was no one, she went to the desk directly. There were many letters, new laws being written down and many, many deals about which Lord will join Valentine in the hunt against the forest. She noticed the Lightwoods signature on one of them. The Lightwood King and Queen will clearly ask for a war against her father if they learn the truth. Clary's kingdom was going to suffer from the truth.

 

_ Curse you father. Our lands never deserved the consequences of your foolish actions. _

 

Her hand knocked against something, She narrowed her eyes at the little orb that was standing carefully on a wooden socle. It was like if mist was caught in it. She touched it carefully and jerked her hand away when the cloud inside turned black.

 

_ M-magic ? That's clearly a warlock's artefact. I need to bring this to Magnus! _

 

She took in in her hands but before she could do anything else with it a scratchy voice made stopped her in her movements.

 

_ « Who... Who g-goes there ? » _

 

Slowly, very slowly, the princess turned from where the voice came from. In one of the corners of the room, hidden in the shadows, a form started to move towards her. It was crawling on the ground, pulling and tugging with its hands that were scorched black.

 

Clary took a step back when she saw it. It must have been a man, once upon a time, but the skin was burned down, at some places on the hands and arms, the flesh would hang, leaving the bone bare, to anyone to see. It was a horrible sight. Even more when the mouth opened itself, letting out a distorted voice of a man that were in deep pain.

 

_ eF-father... W-where is f-.... _

 

« Please don't move ! » Clary pointed the dagger at the creature who stumbled closer. «Who are you ! How come you are here ! » the orb was getting hotter in her hand, making her put it down so she won't get burnt. « What the fuck is going on ?!

 

« Clarissa ! Be more polite, will you. »

 

Valentine stepped in the room. He frowned at the creature before turning towards his daughter and helping her back on her feet. Clary couldn't tear her gaze away from the crawling form that had opened its mouth in a silent scream, eyes begging the King to just look at it.

 

« Didn't I forbid you to come here ? »

 

He brushed a strand of hair out of her face, sighing at the sight of her frightened eyes. The King Morgenstern beckoned the creature closer with nonchalant wave of the hand. The blue eyes, probably the only untouched part of its body, seemed to come to life and the monster pulled himself with more energy than before. The princess tried to move away but her father's grip on her arm was too strong. Valentine smiled at it with... Clary couldn't actually believe it.  _ With pride ? _

 

_ « F-father... »  _ The wrecked voice came out again. Clary felt her stomach sink as she put the pieces together.

 

She felt like bursting into tears when her father said :

 

« Now Sebastian. Say hello to your sister.

 

« Oh god. » Clary put her hand on her mouth, horrified. « Oh god, this-How ?

 

Sebastian turned towards her and tilted his head, the muscle and veins straining and leaving tricklets of blood on the ground.

 

_ Si-ster ? Clar-is-sa... Cl-clarissa... _

 

Tears started to run down the cheeks of the princess. This shouldn't be real. This was wrong and cruel ! Her brother in a state of constant agony was staring at her. His legs ripped away and the flesh rotten since...  _ Since I was a baby was he here?Abandoned ? Waiting to be used like some vulgar puppet ? Father how could you do this to your own son ? _ Sebastian eyes went to her face to the bracelet she still wore. His eyes gleamed and his mouth stretched into a crooked smile.

 

_ Brother... You never deserved this. _

 

« What did you do to him ? He was dead ! Couldn't you let him rest in peace ?!

 

« Yes. He was supposed to investigate and arrived in shambles. » he sneered. « If even my best knight, my own son, can't fight these creatures... Then you must fight fire with fire. »

 

He shrugged with a smile. As if he didn't have his agonizing son, bleeding before him.

 

« A few years ago... A certain lady offered me to raise him from the dead. To use his death as weapon and kill anyone who'll stand before me. She calls herself the Mistress sometimes. »

 

Clary gulped. This is so much worse than they even thought. If only she could warn her friends.

 

« The Mistress ?

 

« She's a seelie as well. I think. I've asked her why she would do it, but I think she found it amusing. To play with life and twist it as she wishes.

 

« But... He's your son ! My brother ! How could you do this to him ?!

 

« It's exactly because of it that I can control him . He recognizes his own blood and will obey it. Try my pretty clarissa.

 

« … What ?

 

« Give him an order ! »

 

Clary managed to free her hand from her father's grip and spat at him :

 

« Never ! He's my blood, not my slave ! Or yours for that matter ! If you ever loved him, you wouldn't have done this to him. »

 

The king sighed and turned towards Sebastian.

 

« Sebastian, go back in your room. I'll call you if needed. »

 

_ « Yes F-father... » _

 

As he moved his lifeless body away. The king turned towards his daughter.

 

« My dear Clarissa. It seems that we have a slight disagreement.

 

«  _ Slight ?  _ » She pulled the dagger that she had on her belt. « You disrespect your own son ! You used him to kill the young Lightwood ! You blame the forest when in reality you're the true culprit !

 

« And do you have any proof against me ? What will you say ? Oh my long lost brother who died 20 years ago rose from the dead to kill the little Max ? » he scoffed. « That kid was the perfect argument to manipulate his family. All of their army. Can you imagine Clarissa ? They will leave them to us just in revenge !

 

« You're a madman ! » she took another step forward, her dagger still pointing at her king.

 

« Put your blade down. » he ordered, not worried for second. « It's not a toy you can play with. Harm me and you'll never be able to free your brother. He will stay in this state, undead for the rest of eternity. »

 

That stopped her. Her hesitation made her father smile. A cruel smile.

 

« Come on now, Clarissa. There's a banquet to attend. And be careful. » he raised one finger. « Sebastian is my loyal knight. Any mischief from you, he'll gladly put an end to it. »

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for keeping up with me even though I'm soooo late in posting my chapters! I hope you like this chapter and that it makes up for the long wait! Thanks you so much again for all the kudos and comments.


	12. The Morgenstern's fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The curse must be broken.

Jocelyne Morgenstern thanked the maiden with the warm beverage before sending her away. She gently closed the door and walked over Simon, who was leaning against the balcony of her room. He tried to refuse the drink but the Queen gave a soft smile en insisted.

“To warm your heart.

“Thank you my Queen, but I’ve lost enough time crying.”

He rubbed his red eyes and let out a shaky breath. He had a mission that needed to be done. He couldn’t waste time anymore even though his heart still ached. He felt someone stroking his cheek gently and he opened his eyes, not realizing he had closed them.

“Lovelace. Life has been too unfair with you.” she gently touched the scars on his face. “It had been unfair to us all.”

The prince looked into the warm eyes and he wondered if she still missed Luke. He knew Luke couldn’t even look at another woman, still haunted by her fiery hair and loving heart. Did she still dreamed of the knight who fought for her hand, who could crafts blades sharp and deadly yet had the softest soul?

Life had been so unfair to her too.

“My lady. I apologize in advance for what I’m going to say.”

She put down the cup.

“You need not to apologize if you speak the truth. And you’re the most honest man to walk on this earth.”

With these warms words, the Lovelace told her everything. From the second they had stepped into the forest to their way back here. And she listened.

And she knew he was speaking the truth.

  
  
  


Raphael felt relief wash over him when the door opened and a maiden invited him and his friends to walk inside. The servant warn them to be silent, the feast was going on strong but they didn’t need to draw attention to them. Magnus sighed, wishing he could be by Alec side but they had to focus.

They walked up the stairs, trying to calm down their nerves and the anticipation in their stomach. The all knew that even if they find an ally in Jocelyn, they still needed proof and a plan to take stop King Morgenstern.

  
Simon was by the window, and didn’t turn to look at them, when they came in. The Queen was sitting in a chair, her face pale and her hands shaking slightly. She turned to them as they bowed before her.

“You must be his friends. Bane, Santiago and Maïa?” she looked curiously at the woman who was holding her head high.

Simon didn’t tell that she was a shape-shifter. We couldn’t reveal too much to Jocelyn but he did say she was a special and strong ally of theirs.

Raphael went up to Simon while Magnus explained their plan to the Queen. He could feel something was wrong, could see it in the posture and the man’s breathing, trying to get a hold of himself.

“Simon?”

The bard turned to look at him, his eyes watering up again. He whispered brokenly his lover’s name, raw pain on his face. The knight didn’t lose a second and wrapped his arms around him.

“Simon, what’s wrong?

“I-I-she’s dead.” Raphael frowned and brushed a strand of hair out of his face. “M-my mother… She, I couldn’t- the last time we saw each other we were fighting Raphael!

“Oh, my love…” the knight pulled the man in his arms and sighed as he rubbed his back. “I’m so sorry.

“I know it’s not the time to mourn but I-it’s all too bloody much!”

Raphael pressed his lips against the wet cheek of his lover, comforting him, and brushed away the remaining tears. He wished he could just take him away from this place. Save him from the pain shaking him.

But tonight… There was a fight waiting for them. With something dark and malefic

 

It was Maïa who felt it first. Magnus was too absorbed in his discussion with the Queen Jocelyn to notice the magic seeping inside these walls. The shape-shifter frowned and whispered, fear gripping her bones.

“The Mistress?”

  
  
  


Something was wrong. Really wrong. When the king came back down to feast with them, Clary was following him. Her eyes were red, sign that she had been crying and her face pale. His sister, Izzy, straightened herself and tried to catch her eye but the Morgenstern princess seemed completely numb. She just sat next to her father, head low. Valentine smiled to the Lightwoods, meaning to be reassuring before clapping in his hands.

“Bring in more food!” he ordered the servants. “And bring my wife by my side! She’s being impolite to our guests.”

A maiden did a quick curtesy and ran off to obey the demand. Alec hid his frown by drinking some of the wine on the table. Simon and the Queen must be talking about their plan. It was simple: find proof of the criminal actions of the king and overthrew him. But as he saw the vacant look on Clary he wondered if there was more to it than just a political murder.

Too bad for them, they weren’t seated next to her and she couldn’t talk to them. Her father smiled and brushed her cheek with his hand. She flinched, just barely, and sent a devastated look to her friends.

“Anyway!” the king said. “I’ve heard you travelled inside the Seelie’s forest! I’m glad to see you all back in one piece. This place is full of treachery”

_And you’re the one telling this?_

This was going to be a long meal.

  


_Meanwhile..._

Magnus caught on the magic as soon as Maïa warned him about it. He raised a hand, feeling sme traces of magic in the air but nothing he could clearly identified.

“Queen Morgenstern.” he asked. “Did the king ever meet with some shady figure.

“Lord Bane, we live in a constant political world. I have meet so many of them, I don’t have enough fingers to count all of them.

“But how about a woman. Always cloaked up in dark robes? Never speaks up, always whispers and wherever she goes she seems to be surrounded by shadows.”

Simon tilted his head to the side and whispered in his fiance’s ear.

“Does this description rings a bell to you?”

Raphael rolled his eyes. “Just trust Magnus. He and Maïa seemed to have notice something.

“Well…” The Queen let out a sigh and bit her lips gently. “There is a certain person who correspond to it. She only came once though… Three or four years ago.”

_She called herself the Mistress…_

Magnus and Maïa paled and turned toward the rest of their friends.

“We need to find Clary and the others _now_!

  


They all rushed down the stairs, catching curious glares and ignoring the calls from the guards. Simon was holding the hand of the Queen, helping her to keep up with her long dress. They didn’t say much: just that the Mistress was a cruel Seelie who loved playing with humans lives.

“ _How did we never notice her true nature?_

_“Because she’s like me. She can hide her appearance easily._

_“Does she even have a human name?_

_“For your protection, I will never mention her real name. She would crush you. And me for that matter._ ”

With these last words, they headed for the main hall.

 

Nothing was more awkward than crashing a royal dinner. Every head turned towards them as they nearly stumbled over one another. Well, mainly Simon who was caught by Raphael. Alec looked hopefully at his warlock. WHen he noticed his pale face and worried expression, he feared for the worst.

Valentine got up slowly. His hand reaching discretely for a certain magical sphere. Sadly for the Lightwoods and their friends, no one noticed.

“Jocelyn, my sweet lady, I didn’t know we had more guests?” his voice was calm, but the anger was bubbling under the stoic surface.

Jace sent a glance to Maïa who nodded. Yes the Queen knows about the truth in Max Lightwood’s death. Yes, she is on our side.  
The blond Lightwood put a steady hand on his weapon and motionned his brother an sister to do the same.

“Valentine!” Jocelyn’s eyes were burning with deep cold anger. Simon saw in that face the woman who had to see Luke ran away and who had to obey to this man she never wanted. He saw the Queen Fairchild.  “I was warned of your treason! Step back from my daughter and the others now!”

“Warned?” The king turned towards his daughter and shook his head.

Clary got up and started to back away, looking anywhere in hope to find a weapon. She knew what was going to come. She didn’t have time to warn anyone!

“Clarissa. Didn’t I _warned_ you too?”

The princess felt her heart stop when he lifted the hand holding the sphere.

“I’m begging you father! No!”

Everyone was confused by her panic scream. Everyone but Magnus who frowned at the artefact.

The first one to be attacked was Isabelle. A wrecked voice rose from behind her. A shallow breath fell upon her warm skin, a breath cold and who reeked of rot.

“ _Away… Go away._ ”

Clary screamed as Sebastian closed his burned arms and teeth in the shoulder of her lover. Her scream echoed in the hall, freezing the blood of every human in the room. The creature threw his head back, a roar ripping out of his throat, his teeth red with blood that wasn’t his. The king caught up with his daughter and stopped her from reaching the poor Lightwood who struggled with the monster on their back. Everyone started to run everywhere, horrified by this creature who suddenly appeared out of nowhere. How come? Black blood trickled from the putrid flesh on the lady which sizzled and burned her. Jace pulled out his dagger and planted it straight in the back of the monster, with his other hand grabbed one of the arms and pulled him off his sister.

But Sebastian had another trick up his sleeve. The dagger in his back didn’t seem to faze him. And the contrary it made him more violent. He twisted his body, bones cracking under the unnatural pose and lashed his nails at Jace who barely moved in time.

Hell just broke loose.

Jocelyn stumbled back, horrified by the creature. Some guards jumped around her, sword raised to fight the new best but Valentine just laughed at that.

“You imbeciles! Attack the Lightwoods and their sidekicks. They are the ones you need to fight.”

These words shook the whole court that was present. After all, their king was just saying to ignore a monster and, instead, attack royalty. Clarissa seized a kitchen knife and started running to help Isabelle, but not before yelling:

“It’s Sebastian! My father raised him from the dead to do his bidding! He’s the weapon he used to assassinate his enemies!”

Magnus cursed and slipped off his rings, his warlock’s tattoos appearing in front of the whole castle. Simon’s eyes widened: if the warlock didn’t even hesitate a second to reveal himself when he heard who was their enemy then this meant only one thing: they were fucked. In a split of second, the warlock ran forward, quickly followed by Maïa and Raphael to join their friend in the fight. Simon would have also but he didn’t have any weapons with him. Not even his guitare.

The bard gulped and turned towards Jocelyn. She caught his eyes and straightened her back. She stepped forward and stared down to the guards before her.

“By the Fairchild’s name. I forbid you to lay a hand on the Lightwoods. Go and help them. Stop the Morgenstern.

“My Queen, that would be treason to the king!” One of them cried, shocked. He pulled a sword and point it to the bard who raised his hands in surrender. “Has this filthy bard corrupted you? We all know you allow him in your private chambers!

“Plus, isn’t he the one who ran away with the princess?” another muttered. “We cannot trust our ladies because of him!

“You cursed silvertongue!” the first guard groaned, lifting his blade.

Jocelyn screamed and tried to reach for Simon but her husband’s men went to restrain her. The bard closed his eyes and weakly raised his arms to protect himself. This couldn’t be it, or was it? He didn’t have anything to fight with, his friends were all against Sebastian, he was alone.

The blades collided with each other, the sound echoing in the middle of all this chaos. With a swift step and a well place punch, the guard was sent to the ground. Simon cracked an eye open and gasped his lover’s name.

Raphael didn’t waste time. As each other guard charged at him he stayed in front of his prince. Shielding him with his sword and body. Each hit would make him take a step back but it only seemed to make him more determined in protecting the man he loved. This was why he became a knight, to fight for him.

Simon got up on his feet, ready to fight as well. He just needed a weapon! He would give away his kingdom for a weapon right now!

“Lewis!” Maïa jumped at his side. Her hands had turned to claws but it was still discreet. “We’re not doing well! The guards seemed to be on their King’s side rather than their Queen!

“What can we do about it?!” he flinched when Maïa growled at another men who paled and run away from her. “Sebastian is the one we should take down before trying anything else!

“He reeks of magic. And I hate to say this, but the pure faerie type magic. I don't think normal weapons can take him down.

“Can Magnus fight him?”

They both looked at the warlock who had taken off his rings, blue light pouring out of his fingertips and pushing away any guards trying to attack Izzy. Clary was by his side, sword in hand protecting her lady.

“He got enough in his hands. That thing bite Izzy and I don’t know how fast deadman infection can spread.”

He didn’t have time to finish this sentence another group of armed men jumped on them. Maïa roared and leapt back into the fight.

The bard was devastated. Alec and Jace couldn’t take down the creature. Izzy was hurt. Magnus seemed to struggle with his magic, getting more and more tired the more he used it. Clary was yelling her brother’s name and, sometimes, the creature would jerked in her direction, recognizing her. But then Valentine would just clenched his fist around the sphere and his son would obey.

Simon heard Raphael hissed in pain. Not matter how good he was in a fight, he was getting outnumbered.

A pain jerked in his chest and his hand reached inside his pocket. His fingers touched a familiar warmth. He then remembered. The clover! He pulled it out, two leafs were still there. _Lumi... Even though I left the forest you're still protecting me?  
_

Luck. Was it what they needed to beat this creature. Simon’s mind wandered back when he meet the spirit. This little creature who had guided him in the forest, who hugged him while waiting for Raphael to wake up, that little light that would chuckled softly. Like a little child.

Hope. Lumi was made of hope, luck and kindness.

“I’m going to put an end to this.” he said, getting on his feet. “I now know how.”

Ignoring Maïa’s panicked call he rushed in the middle of the guards. He didn’t try to figh, he just jumped, dodged, aiming for the trashed and bleeding body in the middle of the fight.

He caught the horrified eyes of Raphael. He heard Magnus calling after him, begging him to stop. He saw the tears in rolling down Clary’s cheeks. Alec tried to block his way, scared for his life but the bard just passed under his arms only stopping when he met the cold and cruel glare of the, once, Prince Morgenstern. In the bard’s hand, a leaf burned to ashes, having protected the Lovelace so he could reach the undead man. Simon lowered his gaze, the little green plant still in his hand. Slowly being consumed by the magic linked to it.

Everything thing seemed to go in slow motion. Simon raised his hand, the clover softly glowing as Sebastian followed the eyes and saw it. Being so close to him, the bard noticed the confusion dancing on his face. After what seemed like an eternity, the gaze turned soft. Sebastian lifted his hand, scorched and burned, hesitating. Simon felt his heart pang in his chest.It was clear that he suffered so much…  To died in horrible pain, to be called back from the dead unwillingly. Finally...

This curse was going to end.

The rotten hand gently took the clover, his gaze flickering to Simon then back to it. Seeing his hesitation the bard let go and offered a shaky smile to him.

“I’m sorry. It's over now. You're free.

“ _Clarissa. Mother. Father._ ” Simon jumped, the voice seemed to speak inside his head. It was uncomfortable but he tried to shake off the feeling. “ _I did all of this for them._

“I understand. But now, you need to act for yourself. You can let go.

“ _At last_.” Sebastian whispered as the last leaf of the clover turned to ash.

As it turned grey and crumbled to dust, the prince own body started to glow. Whatever magic was holding him was finally slipping away. Broken by the soft magic of the forest's people. Valentine paled at the sight. He turned to look at the sphere in his hand which in a split of second shattered. Clary felt her chest tightened as her brother closed his eyes, his body swaying and falling. Before his corpse could touch the ground, he became dust and wind. Landing without a sound at the feet of the Lovelace who just stared at the now empty space. All around him, the fight had stopped. The people just couldn’t believe that a nameless bard just ended a fearsome monster. The king screamed in rage and pulled out his sword, stroding right towards Simon. Ignoring the horrified looks of his servants.

Before he could even try to sway his sword at him, someone stood before him.

Her hair was like flames surrounding her face and her eyes embers.

“For my brother.” she whispered.

And in front of the whole castle. With a strike swift and deadly. Clarissa Morgenstern brought justice to these lands.

  


As the lifeless body of the king was bleeding out on the ground, Simon felt two arms wrapping themselves around him.

“At last…” he sighed, letting Raphael pull him closer. “It’s over.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm late. So late. I'm so sorry. *hides away in shame* But hey! Better late than never!  
> Many questions like who's the mistress, Sebastian and Valentine's hand in Max's death and manipulation, will all be cleared in the next chapter (if you still have questions).  
> It's nearly the end folks! And, believe me, it's going to be pure fluff and love from now on.  
> Hugs for everyone and see ya!


	13. The duty of one's heart is to love

« Forgive me, Clary. » Simon squeezed the hands of his friend. « But I need to go home. I need to pay my respects to my mother and my sister… She needs me. »

Clary looked at the bard. He was still pale from the sleepless night he was having. She knew that even if Raphael held him at night, he was haunted by nightmares and grief. She raised a hand and stroke his cheek, the one with the faint scars.

« Of course. You don’t have to apologize. Also, with my father’s death and the revelation about his evil plans, it’s best to leave this place.

« Will you be alright ? Your father died, betrayed your trust- » He stopped when Clary shook her head softly.

« It’s hard. But he was mad, cruel : his own son, Simon, Sebastian was in a constant agony and he didn’t care. » tears welled up in her eyes.

Isabelle looked from the courtyard. She smiled sadly when the Simon took his friend in another hug, seeking comfort in each other arms. Things were looking bleak : Clary will have to take the throne under the glares of her father’s allies which were many. Alec needed to tell the truth to their parents about Max’s death and convince them not to attack the Morgenstern kingdom. After all, the murderer had been punished. Maïa didn’t really get all of these politics twist and turns. She just needed to make sure the forest wasn’t threatened anymore before going back to her land.

Jace was quite saddened with her attention of going home, so he kept talking about the different cities nearby and the Lightwood kingdom. He put so much energy into his description that he did caught her interest. Izzy laughed softly to herself, it seemed that Jace was more than keen to keep travelling with the shape-shifter.

A movement caught the Lightwood Princess’s attention. Raphael bowed slightly his head in greeting before following her gaze.

« Your red-head will be fine. She is strong and suited to be a leader.

« My, my. » the raven haired lady chuckled. « Is that a compliment I hear ? And there I thought anyone who was blue-blooded was a stain in your sight.

« Well, she is too stubborn. And just jump head first into problems. » he sniffed, frowning as Clary kissed Simon’s cheek. « Believe me, this will be the first and last time I will consider as a lesser pain in the-

« It’s always a pleasure listening to you complain. » Maïa chirped in, leaning on her spear. « People could write comedies out of your monologues.

« With his brooding tendencies, it would be tragedies. » commented Izzy.

« I’m so glad he won’t be travelling together anymore. » the knight groaned, ignoring the chuckles and giggles of the women by his side.

« We’ll miss you too buddy. » Maïa squeezed his shoulder.

« Didn’t you hear me correctly ?

« Did you hear me stutter ?

« SIMON ! » Raphael called out loud and clear. « Are you ready yet ? »

The bard turned just in time to see the two ladies bursting out in laughter as Raphael stomped his way up to him. Clary raised an eyebrow before giving one last squeeze at her friend’s hands.

« Take care Simon. And come back to see me sometimes. I’ll miss you.

« I’ll come back to you Queen Morgenstern. » He kissed her hand, showing her the respect that is due to her now. « And I’ll miss you Clary. 

« I’m no keen on this sight before me. » Raphael grumbled as Simon gently let go of his friend. « Don’t waste your lips for anyone Lewis.

« Only for you. » The bard smiled softly, stroking the cheek of his lover with the tip of his fingers. « I’ve said my farewell to everyone except for Magnus.

« He’s waiting outside the castle. » Raphael leaned in the gentle touch of the commoner.

The knight meet Clary’s gaze and he gave her a slid nod. They haven’t been close during this adventure but he had to admit she had been Simon’s friend when he wasn’t there. She believed and never mock him for his wish of becoming a bard and, for that, he’ll respect her.

 

Not even a hour later, both Knight and Bard left, with their horses. Magnus followed them for a little while. Not wanting to leave the beautiful company of the duo. But really they all that he just needed to nag his favorite lord just a little bit more before letting him go.

« You, you claimed to be my most loyal bodyguard but at the first love song you just leave me to rot on my own! How cruel!

« I am. It’s not like I followed you through every kingdoms while you own idea was fluttering your eyelashes at the Lightwood heir. » deadpanned the knight Santiago. 

« It wasn’t my only idea. Believe me, when I’ll find a room with very thick walls-

« AND here’s the crossroads! Any last, more sensible, words Bane?

The warlock chuckled and turned to the bard who was grinning as much as him.

« He sounds like he is going to murder me.

« You murdered my patience, it’s only fair.

Magnus eyes turned soft and he lifted a hand, letting the fingers trail alongside the cheek of his friend. 

« I will miss you. But I know you’ll not be alone and, Raphael, you can’t imagine how happy I am for you. I always cared for your happiness and now that you have it, I can finally feel at peace.

« Magnus… You sentimental idiot. »  Raphael caught the hand of the merchant and squeezed it softly.  If you think that I wasn’t happy by your side then you’re a bigger idiot than I thought. » 

The warlock let out a surprised chuckle and blinked to chase away the tears that welled up. He then turned to Simon who was shyly looking at the pair. When Magnus turned towards him he perked up and his bright smile appeared again.

« Lewis. Lovelace. Brave, loyal and lovable. I’m glad I got to meet you and travel with you. You’ll always be welcome in my home and in the Seelie’s forest as far as I’m concerned.

« Thank you Magnus. » Simon smiled, tears in his eyes. « Thank you for helping Raphael, for caring. For saving us at the trial and just… For everything.

« Aww, come here little sugarplum. » The warlock pulled him in a hug. Which was pretty uncomfortable for they were still on their horses. « Now, I know you’ll miss me so I promise to come and see you at the Santiago’s as soon as possible. Don’t groan Raphael, you miss me already, I can  _ see  _ it ! »

« This face. »  The knight mentioned it. « Is not the face of someone who’ll miss you. » and with a smirk he ended.  ‘Stop projecting Bane.» 

  
  
  
  
  
  


The arrival at the Lovelace castle was meet with tears and hugs for Simon. For Raphael… Well, Luke did offered him a welcoming hug before grabbing his ear and cursing this lad for leaving without a word. Raphael didn’t show but even the ear-pulling warmed his heart. He had missed the forge, the landscape that he grew up in. The memories of him and Simon running from the castle to hide in the fields together where so vivid now that he got to walk at the same places they were. 

Simon had cried in his sister’s arms when he saw her after all those years. The new Queen Lovelace had held for an hour before letting him go. Happy to see him alive and well but sad that their mother wasn’t there to witness it as well. But they both knew that Elaine Lovelace would be happy to see them together from the sky above.

They stayed in the kingdom for a whole week. Simon was gladly taking his time to catch up with his sister while Raphael went off to catch up with Luke. At the end of the stay, Simon went into the forge, wanting to ask Raphael when would he like to leave. The sight in front of him made his heart stop. 

Rahael stood in front the fire, his clothing covered in ash and greaze, his hair falling on his forehead and sticky because of the sweat. He had a large smile and raised a hand, holding a ring made out of gold. 

« It took me some time. I’m sorry for the wait. » 

When he slipped it on the bard’s finger, they both finally felt complete.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ Days later. In the Santiago’s castle. _

  
  
  


« My boy ! Oh, you’ve been gone way too long ! » Guadalupe pulled back and squeezed his hands, then kissed his forehead. « I swear, you’re giving me white hair each night you spent out there.

« Mama, I’m here now ! » Raphael chuckled. He didn’t have time to take three steps inside his castle that Mama Santiago was already huggin and squeezing all the air out of him. « And I think I’m going to stay here for a while. »

He then turned and held out a hand to Simon who, shakely, took it. The bard gulped and meet the widening eyes of Guadalupe. She hadn’t change so much. Her warm eyes… Her round face… Lord, he had missed her. 

« I… » Simon cleared his throat. « You’re as beautiful as I remember Lupe. »

Guadalupe seemed confused. She took a step forward, recognition slowly growing on her features.

« Oh my- Simon ? I-I can’t believe – how ?

« I go by the name of Lewis now. Or… » he leaned against Raphael. « I may take the Santiago’s name.

« Well, I did carve my name inside your ring so…. » Raphael smiled, warm and full of love, before pressing a kiss to his lover’s cheek. It made Simon’s heart ache. « Yes mother, Simon is here to stay.» 

Guadalupe was stunned for a few seconds before taking a few steps forward and, nearly, tackling the former prince in her arms. Simon laughed, his hands slightly shaking and tears welling up in his eyes. Lord, he had missed her. She was whispering sweet words of comfort and he felt his throat clench with the emotion running through him. Raphael ran a hand in the hair of his fiance with a soft gaze. This picture… He didn’t think he would ever see it again. 

They let go of each other, Guadalupe taking the young’s man face in her hands.

« You’re so thin! Where have you been all those years? I heard about your Sister’s crowning , she was always such a bright girl, and Raphael couldn’t give me any news- I’m going to prepare a little feast for you and you’ll have to tell me everything! And  _ you  _ Raphael Oritz Santiago, I hope you didn’t get married without my blessing! » 

Simon snickered at the scared look on his lover’s face. He went up to him to take his hand.

« I need to see my new home first. » 

Raphael meet the brown eyes of his love, gleaming with joy.  _ Home _ , finally. After everything they went through, after the guilt and the anger, there were just love and happiness waiting for them. He rose their entwined hands to kiss the man’s pale fingers before leaning towards and whispering against the bard’s lips.

 

« Anything for the King of my heart. » 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you. It took me some time to finish it but I've enjoyed every word I wrote, every comment and the support you all gave me. I swear, I had tears writing the end but these lads needed a happy ending and they have it! I hope you don't find this ending too short and that you enjoyed it. Again, thank you. This saphael fandom has been the best and even if I don't really have the time for it anymore it will always hold a special place in my heart. 
> 
> I'm sending you tons of hugs and thanks, one last time, for reading! :3

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to this new story! Again in a medieval setting! I hope the introduction wasn't too long for you (the other chapters are about the same length so don't worry! ;3) and I'll try to post a chapter each week. There is going to be a few backround relationship as I've said in the tags and they will have their moment of glory at some point. Anyway, comments and kudos are welcome! I hope you'll like it! :3  
> Again, sorry for my mistakes: english is not my mother tongue.


End file.
